Clouded Waters
by Demented Insane Spirit
Summary: BakuraxAnzu. AU, Bakura Ryou was one of the most prestigious men in the ton and also one of the most desired by the women. Only one Anzu Mazaki has ever shown disinterest and all because she suspects him of using his resources to destroy her family.
1. Ruined

DIS: This is building on some of the blocks I had in place from _A Widow's Kiss_, but also from a veryyyy older story, _Whispers in the Night_. However, it is not at all a full story, but intended as a short story full of yummy romance and no mystery to be considered. With that said, please read below and enjoy.

X

_itle: Clouded Waters_

_Rating: T_

_Genre: Romance_

_Summary: BakuraxAnzu. AU, Bakura Ryou was one of the most prestigious men in the ton and also one of the most desired by the women. Only one Anzu Mazaki has ever shown disinterest and all because she suspects him of using his resources to destroy her family._

_Disclaimer: I do not own YuGiOh_

_Notes/Warnings: Bakura/Anzu; set in regency England; AU_

X

_Clouded Waters_

_Prologue_

Marik Ishtar blew out a stream of smoke from his lips, leaning against the black carriage stationed in front of the townhouse of one of the most well-known lords of the Polite World. His younger brother, Malik, was inside with Bakura Ryou, their closest friend. Out of the three, Bakura had the most dealings with business men of the ton, but in the end, Bakura was always the one who benefited the most from the compromises.

The three companions were considered blackguards to those in Society and were generally not looked upon lightly. They knew well enough what sort of people they were and with the exception of Malik, they despised them. Malik had a way with people that was infectious; he could glide amongst the most snobbish of people and be able to captivate them. It wasn't simply his beautiful looks that attracted people, but his smooth mannerism and how he spoke with them. Marik had never been able to mirror this talent of his brother's, as his temper prevented him from enduring too much from a person, not to mention his lack of patience with such people. Bakura simply chose not to associate with them unless necessary.

Marik flicked the cigarette to the ground and ground it down with his foot, slipping his hand in his great coat's pocket and withdrawing the pocket watch, flipping it open. His mouth thinned at seeing that he had been standing outside for nearly forty minutes. Tonight, this was more than a business deal. Bakura was aiming to maim this particular lord's life; he had the resources and Malik had the wits to pull it off. As long as they manipulated him into doing what they needed, their plan would work itself out with hardly any attention from them. Marik was to watch outside and make sure no one tried to contact the lord in the middle of the night, as he was prone to having visitors when no others could see them.

_This is taking far too long, _Marik thought irritably, snapping his watch closed and shoving it back in his pocket. _Malik and Bakura should have easily been able to handle this. It shouldn't have taken them over a half hour unless the lord proved difficult and Bakura thought it better to threaten or kill him. _Restless, Marik turned his gaze towards the townhouse, wondering at the intelligence of such an action. Killing was not something that any of the three feared to do, especially Bakura, but there were too many servants present to simply kill the man in the comfort of his own home.

Just as he was preparing to retrieve his pistol from the depths of his coat and enter the townhouse, the doors opened and his two companions stepped out, looking as nonchalant as they had when they first entered. Marik relaxed in relief and straightened, opening the door and slipping into the carriage. Bakura and Malik followed, the latter snapping the door shut. Bakura tapped on the top of the carriage and as it plunged forward, he settled in the seat across from the two Ishtar brothers and smiled at the eldest.

"It's been arranged."

_Chapter One, Ruined_

Anzu Mazaki lifted her teacup and took a sip, peering down at the _Tattler_ that was on the table next to her. Her parents had taken breakfast upstairs in their chambers since they had been out all night at a ball. Although Anzu had made her debut into Society, she had yet to accept any gifts from the suitors that pursued her. She was ten and nine, soon to be at the age where she would be considered a spinster. Her younger brother, Otogi, was a year younger than her and had seemed perfectly comfortable with her being single. Her parents, on the other hand, worried that she would never come to learn of the happiness of marriage.

"Otogi," Anzu spoke to her brother, who sat across from her, eating a muffin. "Lord Hales has lost everything, including his estates. It doesn't say how, though, merely speculating. Everything in the _Tattler_ is so vague." She handed him the paper across the table and he took it, frowning down at the article she had been reading.

"They are speculating that he devoted his money and estates to a failing investment in the Americas or that he gambled it away." He shook his head slightly, saying, "I have been to every gaming hell and lord's club there is and have never seen Lord Hale present. I doubt that it was from gambling and he isn't hurting for money, so there is no reasoning behind the assumption that he invested it all." He handed the paper back to her and she folded it, setting it aside. "It is likely untrue, especially if they have two possible reasons as to how he lost it all."

"Lord Hales attends all the balls and soirees, though," she reminded him, taking a biscuit and buttering it. She waved the knife a bit as she added, "Papa should know if it is a false rumor or not. Lord Hales and papa are well-known gentleman and likely move in the same circles; he will know."

Otogi shrugged carelessly and took a drink of his coffee, turning back to his own paper, the _Times_. By all accounts, Otogi was considered a roguish gentleman because of his gambling habits, not to mention the way he went to bed with women. Unlike Anzu, who had learned by Otogi himself, their parents learned through his reputation what type of man he was making himself out to be. Their mother, Sofia Mazaki, was appalled, as he was to inherit the title of Lord of York and she wanted him to turn out as much of a man as his father. Hathaway Mazaki, however, took it in stride, giving a simple warning to Otogi about managing his money in the hells. Whether he took it seriously or not was beyond Anzu's comprehension, as he rarely spoke about his financial state of affairs with her.

"What are your plans for today, Anzu?" Otogi questioned, peering over the newspaper as she bit into her biscuit. "Any suitors coming to pay you a visit to your knowledge?"

"I can't imagine so. They have begun to disappear lately and I don't blame them. They can find younger, more naïve women this Season. I am but a stubborn old maid to them." She smiled teasingly at Otogi's roll of his eyes. "And besides, you promised you would take me out to the park today. Papa can't go, so I need someone to escort me."

"I wasn't trying to deter you," he grumbled. "Do you not trust me? You can come with me for a minute, though, Anzu. I have to speak to a friend of mine before I do anything else today." She eyed him and then nodded, even though he hadn't asked her whether she would come or not. They finished their breakfast and then prepared themselves for going out. When they met at the door, Otogi told their butler, Albert, "Make certain to inform our parents of our whereabouts, won't you? I don't need them sending the Runners on us, thinking that we've been kidnapped for ransom." The solemn-faced butler merely nodded, handing Anzu her cloak. She tied it at the throat and the two stepped out of the townhouse, Otogi muttering, "One of these days, I _am _going to make him smile."

"One of these days, you'll provoke him into beating you over the head," she corrected. "Some of the things you say to him are really just rude. Poor Albert had to deal with us as kids..."

"Which is why I doubt anything we do is going to surprise him," he said, helping her into the carriage. He gave a location to their driver and then slipped into the seat beside her, closing the door and knocking on the top of the carriage. It lurched forward, rolling beside other carriages and horses. Anzu leaned forward, pulling the curtain back a bit to peer at the outside surroundings. "Anyway, I need to speak with a friend of mine. He's a bit older, but honorable enough, considering the type of people he associates with. I'd rather not leave you outside, so you will come inside with me. Does that sound alright to you?" Anzu let the curtain fall back and turned to smile at her younger brother.

"Of course. That's fine. I hardly ever get to meet your friends, Otogi, and they never pay any visits. It's a little irritating, to be honest."

"Most of them are older than me and I would rather not introduce you to men that will try to seduce you simply for sport. It's one thing when I do it to other men's sisters; they are not allowed to do the same to mine." She laughed at his irrational conclusion and relaxed in the seat, comfortable in the familiar carriage with her brother, whom she always had as a constant companion. Most siblings would drift away as they grew older, focused on their own dealings. When they were younger, Anzu and Otogi had only each other and even now, Anzu had to rely on her brother for companionship. She rarely was allowed out of the house by her parents, so Otogi often took time to escort her places and simply sit with her at home.

_He is truly my best and truest friend, _she decided. "It's not fair, you know," she told him. "Men can get married at whatever age they desire, but women are _obligated_ to get married soon after they make their debut into Society. This is my fourth Season, Otogi, and still, every man I meet is dull."

"The interesting men usually are not very good husbands," he replied with complete seriousness. "It's better that you marry someone dull and have a comfortable relationship rather than deal with the irritations of a man who is bound to be doing all sorts of strange things with you and behind your back." She raised an eyebrow dryly at him and he shifted uncomfortably, seemingly aware that he had said too much on that matter. "Never mind... I don't care who you marry, Anzu, just so long as it isn't someone like me."

"Mmm," was her noncommittal response as she became uninterested in the conversation. She knew that Otogi was aware of the type of man that she was considered interesting and she agreed that it wouldn't be wise to get caught up in the affairs of someone like her brother. Otogi had taught her the intricate details of games in the gaming hell, explaining to her that it wasn't simply playing the cards that she had to focus on, but the other players, as well. There were certain actions that gave one an idea of their playing style; Anzu imagined that was how rakish males of the ton were with their women. She doubted she would live long enough to understand them as she did cards and the other games in the gaming hells.

The carriage came to a stop and Otogi pushed the door open, stepping out. He took Anzu's hand and helped her down. She glanced around quickly, surprised at their surroundings. She had been expecting to come to a bad neighborhood, but it looked similar to the one her family lived in. Anzu followed Otogi up the steps to a townhouse, her hand tucked in his elbow as he tapped the doorknocker against the metal on the door. There was a moment's pause before it opened and a maid appeared. "I'm expected by the earl," Otogi said, stepping through. "Tell him that Otogi Mazaki and his sister, Anzu Mazaki, have arrived."

The maid looked from one to the other and then curtsied, leading them towards a drawing room. She held up a hand to halt them and then slid the doors back, announcing, "Lord Otogi Mazaki and Lady Anzu Mazaki," stepping back to allow them entrance. Once they were in the drawing room, the doors slid shut behind them and Anzu found the eyes of the man they were visiting.

The earl that Otogi had come to visit was about as tall as Anzu, shorter than Otogi, and appeared to be older than them both. He had a warm expression, but his eyes were shuttered, holding in any emotion that he possessed. He greeted them with a smile and swept a gallant bow to Anzu, rising slightly to take her hand and brush a kiss over it. "A pleasure to meet the sister of my beloved friend," he said, straightening. She was briefly surprised by the deep thrum of his voice, but it didn't stop her from smiling.

"The pleasure is mine, my lord."

Otogi's mouth turned down irritably at the Earl of Avon, Yami, and briefly considered calling him out at dawn. He quickly dismissed that notion, however, because he wasn't usually one for duels and it was in Yami's nature to act as charming as he had with Anzu. He was naturally protective of his sister, especially since she was unmarried and had little experience in the world. Perhaps Yami saw that, because he released Anzu's hand and put some space between them. Belatedly, Otogi muttered, "This is Yami, the Earl of Avon, and a close friend of mine."

"You know people in high places," she remarked with a taunting grin meant ideally for her brother. "And I thought you just hung out with the most troublesome of men."

"Many times it is those in high places who are troublesome," Yami told her. "But, please – both of you sit. You're making me nervous standing at the door like that." He ushered to a divan and the two settled next to each other on it while Yami settled in a seat across from them. "Most men prefer the females in their life not to know of their finances, Otogi. Are you sure your sister should be present while we have this discussion? I mean no offense, of course, my lady."

"No, it's fine," Otogi assured. "I trust Anzu not to say anything to our parents." He glanced at her for confirmation and she nodded, understanding that this was a solemn matter.

Yami observed their close manner and after a moment, he leaned back against the side of the seat, his eyes passing between the two, younger faces. He was seven and twenty, having inherited the title of earl from his father when he died five years earlier. He might not have even begun associating with Otogi if he hadn't thought he was different than the rest of the young lords in the ton. Despite his immature, roguish impulses, he was, in fact, more clever than those of his age. There were times when Yami felt that Otogi could outsmart him, even. He had a feeling there was a hidden intelligence in his older sister, too, simply by the way she took up the mood in the room, her gentle features transforming into a calm, but solemn, expression.

"Very well, Otogi," he said at last. "If you trust your sister in being in the same room, then I will speak as I would have if she were not here." He thoughtfully twisted a lock of his fringe, his burgundy coloured eyes holding a bored expression. "The gaming hell that you have debts in was, to be completely honest, the worse possible place to get them." He glanced over and saw Otogi stiffen. "It is a very prospering business, and although the owner doesn't care who finds out about his identity, it did take some time. You have heard of the Ishtar family, I suppose?"

"Vaguely," Otogi answered. "Why?"

"The Ishtars no longer have parents. The matriarch of the family is supposed to be the eldest son, Marik, but since his past actions have been less than presentable, the youngest son has taken up this position. The eldest of the three siblings is Isis Ishtar and she happens to be married to the Earl of Huntingdon, Seto Kaiba. Usually, he would take up the matriarch position since he married the eldest, but because of some of the affairs the Ishtar brothers are involved in and because there is some conflict among the brothers with the earl, Malik holds the matriarchal position in the family."

"Forgive me, my lord," Anzu spoke up, "but what does this have to do with who owns the gaming hell? Are you saying that the matriarch of the Ishtar family is the owner?" Yami's eyes sharpened as he looked to her and Otogi appeared a bit confused by this conclusion.

"That is exactly what I'm saying." He reluctantly turned his attention back to Otogi, interested in how his sister had picked up on his blatant explanation and her brother had not. "Malik is, in fact, easier to deal with, but he is friends with Bakura Ryou and he is known to have a _very_ good knack with business affairs. Marik actually is best friends with Bakura, far more so than Malik, but the three stick together like paste. I have spoken with them before. They are not your every day rogue, Otogi. When you do go to deal with the matters of your debts with Malik, I strongly advise you to allow me to come with you."

"If Malik is easier to deal with – "

"Bakura deals with some of Malik's finances," Yami interrupted. "When I say that, I mean to say that he deals with the repayment of debts. He may add interest or do anything he pleases. He could drop the debt altogether. Malik trusts him in this area and since he has a far more prosperous hell than Bakura or Marik, he needs more help. Marik and Bakura are partners in Marik's so-called business called the Pleasure Pavilions, so he also has financial control there. Oftentimes, the three get involved in each other's business simply because they have different areas of expertise."

"He seems to know a good deal about these people," Anzu said to her brother, looking at him through the corner of her eye. "I wish you would take him with you. It's better than going in blind, with no idea of who you're dealing with." Otogi's mouth pursed, resenting that she was right. He didn't want to go to meet this Bakura person without knowing what he was doing, but also had no desire to accept anyone's help. When he caught a glimpse of Yami's face, he could tell that the earl would fight to make sure that Otogi did not go alone.

Grudgingly, he conceded, "Yes, of course... It would be better if Yami came along." Yami's mouth tilted upward slightly and he inclined his head. "Anzu, I hope you don't mind, but I would rather get this finished now. If you take the carriage home - " He stopped himself, because he knew how much trouble that would put himself in if Anzu returned home alone. He grimaced and looked at Yami pleadingly, unable to find a solution himself.

"The lady is more than welcome to stay here while we go and handle this little dilemma," Yami smoothly offered. He smiled at Anzu. "You will be quite safe here, my lady. No one is to enter my townhouse without my specific instructions. I would say that you should go to this place with us, but I would not trust you in the carriage alone in that neighborhood. Does this suit you well enough?"

"I take your word for it, my lord," she answered. "My parents will be none the wiser." She turned to Otogi and smiled reassuringly. "Go with the earl, Otogi, but try and be quick. We should at least make an appearance at the park in case they try and prod into your business." The look on her face said that the only business that their parents would poke into was her brother's. He gave a nod and followed Yami out of the drawing room.

"The lady will be staying here while we go out," Yami told the maid that had answered the door. "Attend to her and make certain she is comfortable. We shouldn't be too long. Have the carriage brought out, too." The maid bobbed a curtsy and hurried away while Yami retrieved his greatcoat. At Otogi's puzzled expression, he explained, "Since it seems that secrecy is desired, it would be best we use my carriage. Your driver may be accessible by your parents and if they are so concerned with your affairs, I find it better if we use my resources."

"Yes...I suppose you are right," Otogi murmured absently. Once the carriage was brought around, they stepped out and slipped into the carriage before the driver of the Mazaki carriage could discern who had entered it. While the carriage rumbled through the streets of London, Otogi's mind drifted to his sister and her unintentional involvement. Anzu was neither faint-hearted, nor fearful of many things. From some of the things she overheard, she knew what type of world awaited her, but was brave and strong, no matter what the consequences. She had once helped him deal with a debt before by helping him manage his money. He hadn't allowed her into his financial affairs since then, so he was a bit uncomfortable with her knowing of them now. _And it seems that I fell into a bigger ditch than last time by what Yami has told me, _he reflected grimly.

"Your sister is something quite unlike the other women of the ton, Otogi," Yami commented in a casual tone of voice. The younger of the two darted a look to him suspiciously. "Yes...She is rather lovely, too. I'm surprised you brought her around to me at all. As we both know, I do enjoy my time with the ladies." He smiled at Otogi, knowing that his companion had picked up on his subtle warning. "How long has it been since her debut?"

"Four Seasons, with inclusion of her first." Yami nodded, absorbing the information. If she had been out in Society for so long, that could only mean that she was, by most standards, a woman of the world. "Yami, I am telling you now that I only allowed her inside with me because I trust you. Do not go after Anzu – she knows nothing of the type of people I am with, no matter how she thinks."

"Nonetheless, she fascinates me. We will see how things go, Otogi."

Once the carriage stopped in front of the gaming hell, they stepped out and Yami tapped his cane against his foot, gazing thoughtfully at the structure placed before them. There were only two sets of steps that led up to the building and men and women of all classes mingled in the crowds outside. Yami glanced at his companion with a slight smile before they ascended the steps, able to slip through the crowds of people without trouble, both of them skilled in such surroundings.

As soon as they entered the establishment, Otogi was a bit disgusted with how packed the hell was already. This was one of the most popular gaming hells that he knew of, with many men and a fair enough number of women. There was nothing decent about it like the gentleman clubs of St. James Street. No, this was a place filled with greedy and atrocious behavior. There were men set in the crowds as security in case of any conflict.

Yami led the way to the back of the hell where there was a staircase protected by two stony-faced men. "Is Malik Ishtar in? We have discreet business in which we must speak with him about." The two exchanged looks and then one left, returning briefly. Another man came down the stairs with him, one that Otogi knew was not Malik Ishtar and was not a part of the security. He held them with his heavy lidded, bored gaze. He moved gracefully like an exotic cat and his attire was that of a gentleman. Yami leaned over and murmured, "Marik Ishtar. He is the worst of them, so watch yourself."

"Yami," Marik drawled, pausing in front of them. He turned his eyes to Otogi, arching a brow. "And you've brought a little friend. He seems a bit young... I wasn't aware that your tastes were turning that way." He chuckled darkly and then turned, extending an arm in a sarcastically chivalrous gesture. "Please, come up. Malik and Bakura are upstairs. I'm not completely certain what business it is that you would have with my brother, but I'm sure it will be entirely entertaining."

The Earl of Avon chose not to give a response to this, moving forward with Otogi only a step behind. Marik followed them, his hands tucked in his pockets. There was the slightest smirk on his lips, as though he expected them to be his circus monkeys for awhile. He moved in front of them as they came to the stop of the steps to where a long corridor met them. He went to a door and flung it open, entering without bothering to tell them to enter or even give an introduction. They entered and out of courtesy, Otogi shut the office door, turning to feel three pairs of eyes fixed on them.

"Ah," the one at the desk murmured, rising to his feet. By the resemblance to Marik, Otogi assumed this was his younger brother, the matriarch of the Ishtar family. "I know who you are. You've been here several times, haven't you?" He dug in his desk and withdrew a few papers, waving them with a taunting grin. "And you've never been very lucky, either, I am guessing." He slapped the papers on the desk and the male on the other side of the desk, Bakura, took them up and flipped through them with a look of mild interest. "Come to pay the debts, then?"

"Something like that," Yami replied for him. Malik turned his gaze to Yami with an amused expression. "We've come to compromise. I know how much you enjoy compromises, so shall we talk?"

"We don't compromise unpaid debts," Bakura answered, snapping the papers to the desk, thumping them with his knuckles. "He has put off paying them for some time, it appears, and the last time he came here was over a month ago. Do you honestly believe he is in any position to compromise, Yami?" He tilted his head, a sinister look flashing across his face. Otogi knew instantly that he hated Bakura. Malik was at last somewhat civil and Marik, despite his insulting greeting towards Yami, was nothing like their third party member. His voice was rough and the looks of him screamed 'danger' and made every nerve of Otogi's on edge. "And anyway...We don't accept lawyers in speaking of debts. Let the boy talk for himself."

Yami inclined his head, accepting the dismissal readily enough. Otogi fixed his cold expression to Bakura, who took it in with a small smirk. "As I understand it," he said in a steady voice, "the reasons to why I have been missing from the establishment are hardly of any relevance. Furthermore, contrary to what Yami might have believed, I never came to make any sort of compromise. I earned those debts myself and intend to pay them."

"Do you know exactly how much the sum is once you combine each of these?" Malik asked, tapping the papers. "My Lord Otogi Mazaki, if you had paid these separately, I would not have cared. You left them for far too long and I have heard that you pay your debts in the other hells. But, you see, as _I _understand it, you have never let them accumulate as you did here."

"I had other things that needed to be dealt with before I could pay the money here. I thought to gain money here and when I didn't, I had to leave it as a debt. Again, it is none of your concern why it has taken me such a long time to return to deal with the problem. I am here now, so why bicker over such idiocy?"

"Because I am a busy man, my lord," Malik returned in a calm voice, "and even though you consider it idiocy, I consider it of great concern. Here; look at them and understand exactly why I am stressing this matter so much. If I were my brother or Bakura, I would have sent men after you. Instead, I waited for you to come to me. Be thankful for that." Malik held the papers out for him and Otogi hesitated a second before moving towards the desk and taking them. "I would prefer for you to pay it all at once, but I am willing to compromise, as Yami suggested."

"This cannot be right," he murmured, raising his head with a fearful look in his emerald depths. "I could not have gambled away so much money and left these debts sitting here! You must have added these on yourself." Malik held up his hands, showing that he had no business with the papers that Otogi held.

"He is not the one who deals with debts," Bakura said from beside him. "I am, and yes, I did add some. You have left them for too long, Otogi Mazaki, so I added interest. It is your own actions that caused it to rise to such a number." Otogi clutched at the papers, seeing his knuckles whiten. "Perhaps you ought to learn to play better."

"I play fine," he snarled, whipping around to glare at Bakura. The rogue simply smiled at him, his eyes glittering with malicious amusement. Turning away to face Malik, he demanded, "What compromise are you willing to offer, Ishtar?"

"Four payments," he answered, taking out a sheet of paper and writing something with his ink pen. Otogi watched as he dipped the pen into the ink bowel and heard the scratch of pen on paper as he wrote. "Four payments to clear the debts completely and I will be satisfied." He signed his name with a flourish and then dipped the pen into the ink again, handing the pen to Otogi to sign. He gave a small sigh and then signed it, albeit with reluctance. "There will be no battling with this, Otogi," he said as he copied the contract to another sheet of paper and signed it. Otogi signed that one, as well, and while Malik kept the first, Otogi kept the second. "This is in ink and paper. I expect the first payment tomorrow. If it does not come, whether by messenger, yourself, or mail, I will presume that you are not agreeing with your signature and will proceed to using force. Do you in anyway not comprehend me?"

"I understand just fine," Otogi bit out. "You'll have your first payment."

"Excellent. I'm glad this was resolved so peaceably." He slid the contract into a drawer in his desk and sat back in his chair, a smirk lighting his beautiful features. "Oh, and if you come by another time, I expect you to be alone. You can leave now."

"Goodbye, Otogi Mazaki," Bakura purred, laughing at the look he received from the young male.

_End Chapter One_

X

DIS: Again, this is only intended as a short fiction, based on a lot of the ideas in the aforementioned stories. I'm posting this first chapter as a sort of "test drive" to see how well it is received, so please drop a line and let me know how you feel about it, etc., etc. Ciao!


	2. Encounter

_Thanks to everyone who reviewed, I appreciated the feedback! :) And I'm glad it caught some of your interest! Here's the next chapter, enjoy!_

_Chapter Two, Encounter_

Anzu knew that things hadn't gone well with the man, Malik Ishtar, by the moody expression on her brother's face. She saw that he held a sheet of paper, but when she glanced at it, he folded it and stuffed it in his pocket, muttering, "Let's go." She nodded, but paused next to Yami. She didn't want to get involved, but if he was so unnerved, she felt obligated to try and help him. "My lord..." She murmured. "What happened?"

Yami eyed her, trying to determine whether he should tell her anything. He knew that Otogi would only be able to make the first payment. The contract gave two days between each payment and as Otogi received his allowance from his parents only every week, there was no possible way for him to keep payment. However, Anzu seemed to be the resourceful type and he suspected she might be able to figure something out to get Otogi out of his current situation without too much entanglement. "Bakura added interest since it has been so long since Otogi has been at Malik's gaming hell and because he let the debts accumulate. He has to send in four payments, two days apart. I have a feeling he won't be able to make each of the payments, not with the money he has. The first, maybe. I can't say about the rest."

"I see...Thank you for telling me, Yami. I appreciate it greatly." He nodded and she turned to hurry down the steps to the carriage where Otogi was waiting. He assisted her into the carriage and then got in himself with a wave towards Yami. The earl nodded to him, a light smile grazing his lips. It disappeared once the door had shut and the carriage pulled away, moving towards the park.

_I have a feeling she might be able to figure something out for him, _Yami thought. _Anzu Mazaki is no maid in white muslin. _

X

The day came that Otogi had to send in the first payment. He did so, using a messenger, and he was already trying to gather money for his next payment the same day. He went through every place he might have hidden money and came up with not even half of the money he needed. He sat, forlorn and lost, in the middle of the room. He could try and gather money from the hells, but somehow he felt that wouldn't be enough. Nonetheless, he was determined to try. He gathered the money in his coin purse and left, telling Albert that he was going to his club.

His sister watched him leave from the window of her chambers and when she was certain he wouldn't be returning soon, she left her room and went to his, feeling uneasy in violating his privacy. She shut the door quietly behind him and went to his desk, sitting the chair and opening a drawer. She reached into the bottom and felt along the edges until she hit the button that opened up the false bottom. Anzu had only known it existed because she saw him open it once on accident. She withdrew the papers and found the one she needed. The elegant signature of Malik Ishtar's drew her attention, but she quickly returned to the top to find the number of each payment.

_I don't have quite enough, _she thought, disappointed. She slipped the papers back in their proper place and arranged the drawer as it had been before slipping out of his room to her own. She curled at the window seat, staring outside broodingly. _I could ask papa for money, but he would want to know what it's for and would expect me to show what I bought, so that is out of the question. The same is for mother. If I offered my money to Otogi, he would get angry and refuse it. If I don't have enough money and Otogi won't accept mine...What can I do? _

Anzu sighed, hanging her head back and closing her eyes briefly. She turned her head and stared at the deck of cards on her bed. Otogi was supposed to play cards with her that day; instead, he had left home to go out. As she stared at the cards, her eyes lit up, an idea forming in her mind. It wasn't an entirely intelligent notion, as she could be recognized by anyone, but she knew that it was the only thing that could help Otogi. She had never gambled before, though, so she would have to observe people for a few moments before actually doing it herself.

_My best bet is to go to Malik Ishtar's gaming hell and send the money in as soon as I've got it, _she decided. _I'll wait until later, sneak out of the house, and take a hackney. Otogi won't be where he owes debts, so I should be safe from him. _

Throughout the rest of the day, Anzu was anxious for darkness to settle. During dinner, she said little to her parents when she might have been more social. They asked if she was sick and she simply shook her head and claimed that she was weary. When she returned from dinner, she sat on her bed, wrenching on her fingers nervously. She froze when, at last, the clock struck midnight. It was a safe enough time when all the servants were well asleep, not to mention her parents since they had stayed home that night.

Taking her cloak from her wardrobe, she blew out her candle and exited her room quietly, shutting the door silently behind her. She stepped downstairs without making a sound and exited through the kitchen doors so that no one on the front street would see her. Moving around the house, she hurried to the street and hailed a hackney. She leaned up to the driver and asked softly, "Do you know where Malik Ishtar's gaming hell is?" His eyes narrowed on her and she held up her money with a bit extra in order to keep his suspicion at bay. "Take me there, if you will."

He grunted and she stepped inside the hackney, wrinkling her nose at the smell and state of it. _Well, I guess I shouldn't have been surprised that it isn't as elegant as our carriage, _she told herself silently. With a hackney, one had to remain standing while being transferred to their destination. It took longer than Anzu had imagined and when it stopped at last, she stumbled out, grateful for the fresh air. Without a word, the driver snapped the reins to the horses and the hackney rumbled away.

She moved up the steps towards the establishment, her eyes moving over the people outside. Some were completely intoxicated, wavering on their weak legs and saying things in loud, but incomprehensible voices. Anzu hurried on, wondering if she had made the right choice. When she entered the building, she removed her cloak and folded it on her arm, aware that she was dressed in her elegant evening gown. Other women dressed more expensively than she swished around the rooms, so she didn't feel quite as out of place. She followed the women's example, moving around the room aimlessly, taking note of the way that people joined games.

_It's just as Otogi described to me, _she realized, feeling more confident._ I have beaten Otogi many times before when I was focusing my attention. If I can do the same thing here, then I should have no problem. This time, though, everything is far more complicated and so much more _real_. _Anzu came to a table and saw that the cards were being shuffled and there was a place for one more. She pasted a smile on her face that was sickeningly sweet. "Might I join you gentleman?" The men looked at her, briefly surprised, excluding one who simply looked at her with a corner of his mouth curled upward.

"Take a seat," he said, gesturing to the seat beside him. She set her cloak on the back of the chair and settled into it, smoothing her skirts out. The game was familiar enough and the bets, although high, were not too much for her. The male that had spoken to her watched the way her hands moved and she was instantly uncomfortable with his uninvited attention. "Do you gamble much, my lady?" He asked her as the game began.

_If I say 'no,' he will think I can't play at all, _she thought, calculating her response as she snapped a card down to the player on her other side and took the discarded card of the male who spoke with her. _If I say 'yes,' he will treat me as the other players. It is best to deceive him. _"No," she confessed, playing a guilty expression, "not entirely. I was simply curious and decided to see how I would do."

"Curious enough to lose so much money?" He queried with an amused tone. "You are like a cat, then, in more ways than one." His eyes darted to hers and she caught the underlying comment, knowing that there was also an offer in it. She ignored both, despite the rapid thundering of her heartbeat. She knew what she was here for and she could beat them all without any trouble. If she won at this table, she would get all the bets and would have enough money to give to the owner for her brother. If she lost, however, she would have to move to another table with the weight of her failure on her mind.

"And so are you," she said as she picked up the card he gave her. He was playing poorly, giving her cards that she assumed he thought she wouldn't know what to do with. "You ask such questions of a lady without knowing her name or who she is. Is it not impolite to ask of one's money? It is only their business, am I right?"

He chuckled. "I am too inquisitive for your liking? Then I won't ask you questions anymore." She was glad for that and as they played, she could tell that he had lost interest in her. Once the game ended, however, with them revealing their cards, his eyes narrowed in disbelief at the hand she revealed. The men gaped at her, shocked, and seeming to try to convince themselves that she did not have such a hand.

"The lady wins," the dealer announced, taking a stick from behind the table and pushing all of the winnings to her. She collected it and put it in her coin purse, rising to her feet.

"Thank you for the game," she politely told them. She glanced at the male she had been speaking with, giving a smug smile as she said, "My curiosity did not, in fact, cause me to lose money." She saw a flash of temper in his eyes as she realized he had been lied to by her. She took her cloak and left the table, hurrying away to move outside. She would send the money the next morning by the stable boy a day early so that Otogi would be ahead of his payments. As she hurried out of the warmth of the building and hit the cold, she felt a hand grasp her arm and she turned, alarmed. _What does he want with me now? _She wondered a bit fearfully.

"It isn't fair to deceive me so that I underestimate you," he said in a cold, but steady tone.

"Life isn't fair," she responded in a tone that matched his. "Who are you, to grab a woman by the arm over something as trivial as a game?" He eyed her and then released her arm, his blue-gray eyes pinning her in place.

"Bakura Ryou...The proprietor's close friend." A shiver of dread traveled up Anzu's spine when she realized just who it was that she had been playing. This was the man that had made her brother's life so miserable in the past two days; this was the man that could easily crush her if he so desired. She took a step back from him, her hands shaking. If he noticed, he didn't mention it, saying instead, "I would like to play a fair game with you – just between you and me. If you like, no money will be involved. I dislike losing, especially unfairly."

"You simply want to see how well my skill is?" She asked. "You must be mad. How do I know that you won't cheat?"

"We'll have a fair dealer." Anzu continued to eye him and then she slowly nodded her head. A smirk of triumphant curved his mouth upward, causing a hint of unease to rise in her chest. He held a hand out to her and she stared at it as if it were a snake. She took his hand, surprised by how warm and solid it felt. He slid her hand to the crook of his elbow and led her back into the establishment, but this time they passed all the tables and went to the staircase in the back. The men guarding it stepped away, barely glancing at Anzu as they stepped through. He said something to one of the men. She wasn't paying attention, staring up the stairs. "What is your name?" He asked her as they moved up the stairs.

"It hardly matters," she dismissed.

"I gave you my name," Bakura reminded her. They came to a corridor and she gazed around to see that there were only three doors. The noise from downstairs was muffled to a point where she could almost not hear it. Suddenly aware that she was alone with a man she didn't know, she slid her hand from his elbow and folded her arms over her chest protectively. He watched her mildly and then went to the door at the end of the hall, opening it and waiting for her. She hesitantly approached the room, entering before him. There was a table set up near the fireplace, but on the other end of the room was a billiard table, with two white balls and a black ball set up in a triangle already.

She went to the table and settled in a chair, removing her cloak again and settling it in her lap. There was a knock before a man entered, his face long and his expression dour. Only then did she realize that the table she was seated at was much like those downstairs, with a place for a dealer. Bakura ushered him over to the table that Anzu was seated at and the dealer settled in his place, removing cards from behind the table. Bakura returned with two glasses and a bottle of claret, filling them and handing one to Anzu.

While the man shuffled the cards, Bakura took his time in inspecting the female across from him. Her overall attitude and manner reminded him of someone and for a moment, he wanted to say Isis Ishtar, Malik and Marik's sister, but knew that wasn't it. Isis was as elegant and refined as this woman was, but there was an arrogance in her that was lacking in this younger female. Her eyes, so clear and azure, were sharp and took in everything around her; she moved with an air of grace that was like some otherworldly creature and when she picked up the glass of claret and set it to her lips, it was with caution that made him suspect she hadn't gone out by herself much. _And yet, _he thought, frowning, _she is so like someone...I simply cannot draw up a name or face as to who she reminds me of. _

"Bets, my lord?" The dealer questioned.

"No," Bakura answered, "there will be no bets." One of his eyebrows rose, but he dealt the cards without further inquiries. For this game, there had to be more than two players, so the dealer also played. There was no conversation and throughout the game, his female companion did not touch her drink. She did not even really shift, totally focused on her cards. Every now and then she would lift her right leg, but he knew that the action meant nothing that related to the game. He suspected she was making certain that her coin purse remained in her lap in her cloak.

When the deck was gone, the dealer said, "Reveal your hand," placing his hand of cards on the table in front of him. Bakura followed his actions and she did so more slowly, her eyes moving to the other cards instantly. He gritted his teeth, staring at her cards with an infuriated expression. She rose to her feet soundlessly and swung her cloak around her. The dealer's eyes moved from her to Bakura with interest, but he never said a word, never asked a question. Bakura stood and followed her out of the room, simply to escort her outside.

"What is your name?" He demanded. "There are very few people who can beat me at cards and those that have practically live in the gaming hells and their clubs and they have never been a woman. Tell me your name."

She paused at the top of the stairs and turned to look at him with haughty disdain. His eyebrows knitted together in bafflement at seeing the hatred gleaming in her eyes. As he had never met this woman and had hardly done anything to make her hate him as much as she appeared to, he couldn't understand where the emotion had risen from. "You won't ever see me again, friend of Malik Ishtar and best friend to his elder brother." She smiled, a hint of satisfaction on her face at the alarmed look on his face. She turned then, her rouge skirts fluttering around her legs. He watched as she descended the staircase and then disappeared in the crowds.

Growling with frustration, he turned and stormed towards Malik's office, but froze at the door, his hand hovering above the knob. He had seen a pair of eyes look identical to hers just two days ago as Otogi Mazaki had swept from Malik's office. Grasping the knob, he opened the door and snapped it shut behind him. Malik raised his eyes from something he was reading and gave him a puzzled look. "Marik already left," he told Bakura.

"I'm not looking for Marik," Bakura told him sharply. Malik raised an eyebrow and leaned back in his chair. "Does Otogi Mazaki have a sister? Do you even know?" Malik eyed his friend and then pulled open one of the drawers to his desk, taking out a file and flipping through it. He received all the information he could about a person who owed debts to him so that he knew what he was dealing with. Otogi Mazaki was no different, though why Bakura was so interested was beyond him.

"Yes," he responded after a moment of reading through the material. "She is one and twenty...but is unmarried, strangely enough. Her name is Anzu." He turned away from the file, inquiring, "Why do you care so much about whether he has a sister or not, Bakura?" Without replying, the latter held out his hand for the file and Malik handed it to him silently. Bakura rarely did things without a reason and his unusually agitated manner caused Malik to become a bit concerned.

"God_damn_ it," Bakura swore, closing the file and tossing it on Malik's desk.

"Would you like to tell me what all of this is about?" He sighed, returning the file to the drawer.

"Otogi Mazaki's sister walked into your hell tonight, Malik."

"What?" Malik sat up, more alert now that he had been delivered this piece of information. "How can that be? If she's unmarried and not yet a spinster, she would have had to be escorted here with someone and I highly doubt her brother would have invited her to come along with him to a gaming hell. He would be an idiot to gamble here, anyway."

"She sat down at the same table that I was at and deceived me, saying that she had never gambled before. She won, Malik, and took all her winnings and was going to leave. I made her play a fair game against me and she won _again_. I was perfectly serious when I played her and wasn't going easy, either. I'm not easy to defeat. The only people who can beat me at any card game are you, Yami, and Seto. Otogi must have taught her."

"Respectable gentleman wouldn't – "

"You're forgetting he's a rogue, simply at a lesser extent than us. I've never seen her in any of the other gaming hells and I think she might have snuck away to come here tonight." Malik eyed Bakura and then took the bottle of brandy near his elbow and poured it in his glass. He took a drink and once he was done, he announced the conclusion he had formed.

"That can only mean that Anzu Mazaki intends on paying her brother's debt."

X

Marik's face distorted unpleasantly as he stepped out of his carriage to face the townhouse of the Earl of Avon. When Malik had told him that morning of the state of affairs that had risen, he knew that he was going to be given his least liked task. Things became worse when a young stable boy was sent to Malik with a bundle of money that was to be Otogi's second payment. Malik hadn't rejected the money, because they weren't completely sure whether his assumption was correct or not. Even if he were correct, he would accept the second payment. For the time being, Marik was to speak with Yami and the other two would seek Otogi out. From there, it was possible that they might go speak with Anzu Mazaki, but that was an undecided step of the plan.

Marik knocked on the door and when the maid answered, he said, "I need to speak with Yami, and _don't _try to slam the door in my face." The girl stared at him with huge, frightened eyes that only made him grin. She fled from the door and Marik let himself in, shutting the door behind him. He waited and then the earl came to meet him, the maid nowhere to be seen. "That took no time at all. Next time I need to get in your house, I'll remember to ask for that girl. What's her name? Maybe I can seduce her while I'm at it."

"Don't be absurd, Marik," Yami replied carelessly. "The next time you do that, I'll shoot you in the arm as a warning to be courteous to my servants." Marik's mouth curled in a sneer, to which Yami faced with a bored expression. "Now, what was so important that you had to scare the wits out of my maid?"

Marik dug in his greatcoat and removed his snuffbox, withdrawing a cigarette from the silver case and lighting it. He took a breath from it and then blew the smoke in Yami's face, avoiding the question by asking his own, "Does Otogi's sister know of his arrangement with Malik?"

Waving the smoke away, Yami asked, "Why?"

"It seems she walked into Malik's place early this morning and played two hands of cards with Bakura and won. She lied to Bakura, saying that she had never gambled before so that he wouldn't take her seriously. In the end, it didn't matter because he lost even when he knew of her skill. She's unmarried, but young enough to still be considered marriage material." He took another drag from the cigarette, his eyes fixed on Yami all the while. "She should have been with someone, but she wasn't. Do you know anything about this?"

"All I know is that she was here when I spoke to Otogi about his debts. She knew who he had to speak to, but as far as I know, she shouldn't know of the arrangement between Malik and Otogi. She and Otogi are close siblings, though. You never know." He gave a careless shrug, playing the flippant male. Marik knew better, having dealt with Yami on several occasions with his brother and Bakura. He had played cards with the man, had watched him seduce women, and duel men for the sake of a woman's honor that had been tarnished by the earl. There was nothing in this incident that Yami didn't know. At least, that seemed how it was to Marik.

"You told her," he concluded, withdrawing the cigarette from his lips to glare at him. "Why the hell would you tell her?"

"Because she wanted to help her brother and I had a feeling she would be the best hope for him. The period between each payment period is too short. You know, as well as I, that Otogi wouldn't have been able to make the payment."

"I don't give a shit!" Marik snarled. "He shouldn't have left those debts like he did, let alone adding debt onto debt. It's his own fault and he should have to pay the price. Instead, his sister is going into gaming hells for him just so that _his_ gambling habits can be paid for. Do you know how pissed Malik is with Otogi right now? He thinks that he's letting his sister potentially harm her chances of marriage. We sure as hell wouldn't let Isis do that for us, so why should he?"

"Do you know what I think, Marik?" Yami quietly asked. "I think that Otogi doesn't know one damn thing about his sister's gathering money for him."

X

Malik, as a brother himself, had a protective nature for his family, especially his sister. He and Marik both did, but he had gotten the worst of it. If he was in trouble, he knew that Marik would bound into the midst of it to help him and he would do the same for his older brother. Now, he was royally pissed with Otogi Mazaki for allowing his unmarried sister to go to a gambling hell so that his debts would clear up. From all accounts, the Mazaki family was held together by their clean reputation. Otogi was the first to break away from the tradition; however, unlike Malik and Marik, he made certain that his family remained untarnished by anything he did.

He and Bakura entered the club that they had been told Otogi was located and they found him easily in the gentleman's club. He was seated at one of the tables, drinking by himself and appearing to be in deep thought. Malik slid into the chair across from him and he blinked, turning his eyes to Malik blankly. "What are you doing here?" He asked him, leaning back in his chair, a weary expression crossing his face. "I have already sent in my payment."

"With your sister's money?" Malik coolly asked. Otogi jerked in his seat, almost lunging across the table.

"What are you talking about?" He hissed in Malik's face. "Have you been speaking with my sister, Malik? She has nothing to do with this – keep her out of it." Malik sat calmly across from him and knew by the honest fear and anger that had erupted in Otogi's voice that he didn't know that his sister had been in his gaming hell that morning. This made things more difficult, because it meant he and Bakura would have to face Anzu Mazaki themselves and without Otogi knowing.

"Your sister doesn't know of this issue of yours?"

"No. She shouldn't, at least, unless Yami told her something," Otogi replied earnestly, his eyes narrowed on Malik. Whatever bit of intoxication he had been experiencing a moment ago had been evaporated into nothing as he gazed tensely at Malik. "Even if Anzu had offered her money to me, I wouldn't have taken it. It's my problem alone...I don't want her involved, Malik, am I clear?" He slid back in his chair, a tired expression crossing his face. "She doesn't deserve to deal with something that came from what I did."

"Hmm," was Malik's vacant response. He rose to his feet and without saying farewell to the younger male, left the club with Bakura silently trailing behind. He knew that his companion was unnerved by the entire situation and wanted it resolved as soon as possible. There was a look on Bakura's face, though, that made Malik wonder if he wasn't thinking deeper on Anzu Mazaki than was necessary. "We'll go now to see her and once we finish with her, everything should be done and finished with. There will be no reason to see her again."

"Don't patronize me, Malik," Bakura told him without a change in expression. "You make me feel like a child. I am not without my wits."

They returned to the carriage and gave the address to the Mazaki household to the driver. When the carriage rumbled to a stop, Malik briefly hesitated, knowing that being seen in this neighborhood might bring about some gossip that wasn't needed. _Well, they have already seen my carriage, _he thought, _and this meeting needs to be done. We might as well get it done and over with. _He opened the door and stepped out beside Bakura. A few people on the sidewalk cast them curious looks as they moved up the steps to the door. Bakura took the doorknocker and slammed it against the metal on the door and stepped back, a grim look on his face.

A tall, pale-faced butler answered the door, his dark eyes taking them in as they were. There was a slight glint of emotion in his eyes, but it passed too quickly for either of the men to make anything of it. "We are here to see Anzu Mazaki," Malik told him.

"No," came the curt answer. Malik stared at him, a bit outraged at being rejected by a butler.

"I beg your pardon?" He said at last.

"The lady's parents and brother are out at the moment. No men may see her without an arranged meeting with her parents. Therefore, you cannot see her." Just as he ended his explanation, a female voice called out behind him. He turned slightly and Malik blinked at the woman that appeared in the doorway. Her eyes flashed from Malik to Bakura, hardening almost instantly. Surprised at how quickly she had come to despise Bakura, he looked from the butler to the woman that he presumed was Anzu Mazaki, Otogi's sister. "They cannot see you, my lady, not without a proper chaperone. Your reputation – "

"Don't be ridiculous, Albert," she cut in before he could continue on with what he meant to say of her reputation. "My reputation is hardly of any concern, as every man in this city has no comprehension of how to catch my interest. If I'm to become a spinster, my reputation is hardly of any concern. Since I am not worried, you have no reason to be, so please let these men in. The sooner we get them off the steps, the sooner we can get them out of the house." Malik couldn't help but admire the woman's sharp tongue. She clearly knew what they were here for and wanted to get rid of them without causing too much alarm amongst the servants. The butler, Albert, stared at her mutinously, but stepped aside and allowed them entry.

"His lordship and her ladyship will hear of this, Anzu," he said. "This is not proper behavior."

"And it is not proper for my parents to coddle me like an infant," she retorted. "These men know Otogi, so I doubt they mean any harm. You can tell mother and papa, but it will not change my decision." She turned her attention back to the men and ushered them to follow her. They both were silent in following her and entered the drawing room she beckoned them in. She shut the door and stood near it as she gazed at them, her chin raised defiantly. "I see you managed to find out who I was after all." Her words were directed towards Bakura.

"You hate me as much as Otogi; it's hard to forget that look when it is directed at you," he replied, flashing a taunting smile.

"When you are trying to destroy my brother's life, I am liable to hate you just as much. Try and remember that the next time to add interest to someone's debts simply because you have not seen them for some time," she snapped, her eyes flashing dangerously. She looked to Malik and she seemed calmer. "I apologize, but I never got your name."

"Malik Ishtar," he said, "and you are Otogi's older sister, Anzu, if I'm not mistaken. I can imagine that you are more than a bit confused as to why we are here - "

"Please, my lord," she interrupted, holding up a hand wearily. "Do not try and charm me with your smooth words. You can be a gentleman all you like for the rest of the world, but I know of who you are and who you associate with." She nodded to Bakura. "I want nothing more than to end this today. You are here because your friend told you that I was in your gaming hell and you know that I sent the money for my brother's payment. I am not dim, so please do not treat me as such." She brushed a tendril that had escaped her chignon and fell against her cheek, seeming to stroke the skin lightly.

"Very well, my lady..." Malik cautiously answered, seeing that he would not be able to make this into a comfortable conversation as he might have with anyone else. She was on guard simply because of Bakura's presence, something he hadn't been expecting. "Otogi must make the payments himself. You must not send in money to me in his stead. He made the mistakes and therefore he shall pay for them."

"Do you honestly think all the men that have paid debts to you have done so through their own money?" She asked him with a tired expression. "Your compromise is ridiculous. Otogi has not yet come unto his inheritance, as he has not yet married and my father is still quite alive. He relies on a weekly allowance and I get my allowance every two weeks. You know that he would have to go into the hells again to get the money to make the payments. I won't allow him to suffer simply because you were in the mood to make someone's life miserable." She shot a look to Bakura, giving a good indication of whose shoulders that blame lied on.

"I made it easier for him so that he didn't pay it all at once – "

"But it would have been more manageable if not for all the interest," Anzu exploded passionately. "I have seen the contract you made with him and it has each debt he owes, along with the interest that Bakura has added. The interest has almost doubled the amount. If you cut away the interest, then these two payments would suffice."

"My lady, you are pleading to the wrong person," Malik told her. "I simply handled the contract. The matters of the money are entirely in Bakura's hands."

"You are in control of Bakura, though! It is _your_ business establishment. If you feel that his actions are unjust, then there is no reason for you to not be able to cancel them." Malik raised his eyebrows at her in mild irritation.

"He is my friend and whatever actions he decides, I trust. The only one who finds this unjust is you, Lady Mazaki. If you wish to argue about it, I would suggest you speak with him and not me." Malik could tell that was the one thing she was avoiding. Her cerulean eyes reluctantly shifted to Bakura, who had remained silent throughout the entirety of her words. His expression was unreadable, giving neither of them any indication as to whether he was angry with Anzu's words about his actions as the financial judiciary of the debt management in Malik's gaming hell.

"Shall we compromise, Lady Mazaki?" He asked in the utter quiet of the room, his mouth curving into a grin.

_End Chapter Two_

X

DIS: This will be a rather short story, simply to get the Bakura/Anzu regency England out of my system. I'm not really ready to begin another regency England fiction, especially after _A Widow's Kiss_. That story stressed me out to no point, trying to tie up all the knots that I had unwound. In any case, please leave a review telling me how you like it. Ciao!


	3. Compromise

**_A/N: Thanks to all of you who reviewed! I'm glad you like it so far and hopefully I keep you interested - let me know if not. ;) _**

_Chapter Three, Compromise_

"Shall we compromise, Lady Mazaki?" Bakura asked in the utter quiet of the drawing room, a quiet that had fallen when Malik had delivered his surrendering words, giving up the fight for Bakura. His mouth curved into a grin that was more of a baring of teeth and he could hear the light sigh of Malik's, as he knew just how much Bakura enjoyed compromises; he always came out with the better end of the negotiation.

"Compromise," she repeated, her light eyebrows furrowing. "How do I know that you will go through with it?" Even last night, she had been suspicious of him. As soon as she had learned of his name, she had become wary and skeptical of his intentions. He had thought it was simply because she had heard of his reputation, but now he knew that it was because she had heard of what he had done to her brother. She hated him for it, but he was becoming more and more fascinated by this woman.

"I always follow through with a compromise."

Anzu gazed across at him, and then after a pause, she nodded. "Let me hear your offer. I will consider over it and determine whether it is fair or not."

"I will drop the interest to the debts and let it stand at the two payments," he said. Malik started beside him, turning to look at him with wide-eyed amazement. Bakura had never negotiated so much, especially when it came to losing money. His sudden turn of mind left him confused and more than a bit alarmed, knowing that somehow Anzu Mazaki had affected his friend. Bakura held up a finger when Anzu's face lit up, continuing, "But you must let me take you to a ball and spend the entire night dancing with me." Her face dropped into an outraged expression.

"Never!"

"Then Otogi can deal with the interest on his debts with the next two payments."

Anzu fumed angrily, glaring at Bakura with such hatred that she was certain she would burst with it. She had never gone to a ball with any of the suitors that called on her and had barely allowed them inside the house to converse with her. She certainly wanted nothing to do with Bakura, the man who had almost ruined her brother's life. The thought of spinning on the dance floor in his arms left her with a disgusted, slimy feeling. It would be like she was betraying Otogi to dance with the enemy. _But he'll drop the interest, _a voice in her head said. _He'll drop the interest and Otogi won't have to pay anything... You should accept. It will be only one night, nothing more. _

"What else?" She said at last. "Is that all there is to your compromise?"

"If you enjoyed yourself... You have to go again." Anzu looked to Malik, but he seemed at a lost for words, apparently more surprised than Anzu.

"...I have your word that the interest will be dropped? You won't go after Otogi?"

"You have my word. Malik will make certain that I do nothing of the sort." He tilted his head towards Malik, who blinked and then murmured his agreement. "What is your decision, Lady Mazaki? You want us out of your house, do you not? Be quick to decide before your brother or parents arrive." He smiled at her, knowing well that she didn't want to be caught alone with two men of their reputation.

Her tongue darted out to wet her lips and she slowly nodded, saying, "Yes. I'll do it. It sounds...fair enough, I suppose." Bakura smiled and the two males rose to their feet simultaneously, as though they had done this several times before. She froze as Bakura took her hand and brushed his lips over it.

"I'll see you soon, then," he said.

She watched as he turned and swept from the room with his companion. Malik inclined his head respectfully to her before leaving. For a long moment, Anzu sat staring at the closed door of the drawing room. She had known it was they who had come to visit her when she heard the carriage wheels pulling up to the steps. Now, as she listened to the wheels rumble away, a tremor began to travel through her body. With a shaking hand, she pressed the palm of her hand to her forehead, her eyes widening in horror at what had just transpired between her and the wretched man.

_Otogi will never forgive me if he learns of this! _

X

Marik draped an arm over the shoulder of the rather innocent seraphim statue that was set in front of his sister's mansion. This was only one of the many estates that she and her husband, the Earl of Huntingdon, owned. It was also the one closest to London, sitting quite close to the Thames River, which traveled through the large city that the male Ishtars resided. Although Marik and Isis's husband, Seto, despised each other, they tolerated each other when they could so that Marik did not have to completely avoid his sister.

_Which doesn't mean I am against it, _he thought grimly, recalling the unpleasant conversation he and Isis had as soon as he arrived at her estate after speaking with Yami. She had accepted the larger parts of him and Malik, but she hated every time their names were put in some paper or other when it was announced that they had been dueling someone at dawn. Marik suspected that she would eventually get bored of them and go on to Bakura, who she had taken in as her third and most obnoxious brother. _Ah...And here they are at last, _he thought with a smile as a familiar carriage pulled up.

"What are you doing?" Malik asked after requesting the driver to stop.

"Avoiding Isis, waiting for you two, and seriously considering over getting painted like this. Do you think it is worth the money?"

"No," Bakura answered, opening the carriage door further and sticking his head out. "Get in the carriage and stop acting like an idiot." Marik shrugged and swung down from the carved stone, stepping into the carriage and settling next to Malik, as was his habit. Bakura smiled at him as the door was shut and the carriage continued on towards the mansion. "I dropped the interest of Otogi Mazaki's for a very good price. I imagine he will be more than a bit upset when – and _if_ – he discovers who his sister will be dancing with in the near future."

"Mmm? You bargained with her?" Marik asked with a hint of surprise. "Ah, yes, little Otogi is going to be displeased with that piece of information." He smirked briefly, before saying solemnly, "It was Yami who told her about the contract between Otogi and Malik. Apparently he thought she could do something for her brother. He already knew that Otogi couldn't make the payments. What's more, when the subject was brought up, Anzu was at Yami's _with_ her brother. He didn't even send her to a different room."

"Otogi could barely make the first payment," Bakura said. "I have never heard of a gentleman allowing his sister to know his financial problems."

"Otogi is but a gentleman on the outside," Malik reminded his companions. "You must remember that, overall, he is a rogue and rogues do not care about such things." Marik rolled his eyes and turned his head to peer outside. The estate was truly magnificent. There was enough land surrounding the mansion that it gave enough room in case of a quarrel or simply for some space between the rest of the world and the mansion. The greenery that stretched along the Thames and past the mansion was ideal for horseback riding. The blades of grass shimmered as the wind caused them to move and the sun hit them at just the right angle. There were some days that Marik wished he might spend more time in the country, but he knew if he were to actually do such a thing, he would miss the drama of Society.

"You saw Otogi, then?" Marik queried, glancing behind at his brother. "What did he say?"

"Naturally, he threatened me if I tried to involve his sister. The woman has already involved herself, however, so there is not much I can do about that particular problem."

"Mmm...Then tell me, Malik, why would a man who is supposed to be protective of his sister invite her to learn of his financial affairs?" He turned around, raising an eyebrow at Malik. "Forgive me, little brother, but something is wrong with that picture."

"Agreed," Malik said mildly, "but I am not so interested as to go seeking him out, demanding answers. What Otogi does and with his sister, is his own business. I am hardly going to poke my nose around trying discover all his intricacies. He, is, after all, a mere man out of hundreds that have owed me money." Marik inclined his head to this, accepting it, while still puzzling over the affair. Bakura had listened with half an ear, but did not appear inclined to include himself in the conversation any longer. He was still dwelling upon Anzu Mazaki and her rather stubborn, headstrong behavior. As much as he enjoyed a regular woman of the ton, with her simpering idiocy and straightforward seducing, he did so enjoy a woman who was willing to challenge him, even if she did play cards better than him. "Are you even listening anymore, Bakura?" Malik asked as the carriage stopped in front of the mansion.

"Not in the least," Bakura cheerfully replied, smirking.

"Figures...," he muttered as they stepped out of the carriage. "He hasn't been ever since Otogi's sister has gotten involved," he added to Marik. The latter raised his eyebrows at Bakura interestedly, who simply glanced at them dismissively.

"Oh, do allow me some fun, Malik," Bakura said, chuckling. "After all, it's not every day that we discover a woman of Lady Mazaki's degree...It will be quite interesting to discover how true that first impression is." The Ishtar brothers exchanged a skeptical look that Bakura did not appear all too interested in responding to and as the three entered Isis's mansion, the topic was abandoned completely. They entered the drawing room, where Isis was located. Her husband was sitting at the pianoforte, frowning at the sheet music, sipping on a glass of wine.

"_There_ you two are," Isis immediately said as soon as the three entered.

"Oh, did I mention she's seen a particular article today?" Marik muttered quickly to the other two.

"Thanks for the warning," Malik sarcastically replied.

"As usual, I read the paper and of course I have to see one of your names popping up. Really, can't you three stay out of the paper for a week, at the very least?" Isis demanded, standing and waving a paper at the group of men. Seto paused, mildly surveying the scene. When Malik sent an imploring look to him, the earl purposely avoided his gaze and returned to the sheet music, pretending to be oblivious. "And before I begin to hear excuses, let me read to you what was written here and tell me what conclusion _you_ would come to as a worried sister with brothers involved in dirty business." Malik released a quiet sigh, a dry smile touching his lips while Marik looked exasperated, having gotten an earful on another topic earlier that day. " 'Respected Hale of the House of Lords admits that he was persuaded to enter a trade investment by another lord, whose name remains anonymous, and three gentlemen collected money on this investment. Lord Hale respectfully declined to comment upon how this came about and why money was needed to be collected; however, he intends to retire to the country for the remainder of the Season at his respected manor until due notice.'"

"You think they used the word 'respect' enough in that article?" Marik grunted.

Isis shot him a warning glance and then returned to the divan, tossing the paper upon the low table before it. "Really, I expect better out of you three, although I can't imagine why. The duels scare the wits out of me – I really fear that one of you is going to get hit – and your business is not respectable, but it's not as if I can't deal with it. But this..._this_...it is going to _kill_ me! Marik, our father would be absolutely _rolling_ in his grave if he could!"

"I imagine that would be a bit of a strange experience, the sudden rolling of corpses," was Marik's answer. "I certainly wouldn't want to go into our family mausoleum anymore."

"You don't anyway," Isis told him, scowling. "I understand you want to make money, but this really is getting out of hand. These business ventures are not something to be toyed with, especially with powerful men from the House of Lords."

"Isis, calm yourself. Hale knows too well not to tamper with us and he also knows better than to tell anybody of our identity," Malik assured her, smiling and going to her, placing his hands on her shoulders. "Besides, this wasn't _our_ business venture. We were simply part of it and took our share of the profits. Is it our fault that Hale happened to be the fool who put the majority of his wealth into it?"

"His greed is irrelevant, Malik," Isis said firmly, shrugging his hands away. "I am completely serious when I tell you this – I do _not_ want you three involved in this ventures. Am I understood?"

Malik sighed and then looked to the other two. Bakura merely raised a shoulder carelessly; he did not care one way or another. As for Marik, he looked like he was prepared to defend their motives gallantly (or as gallantly as one could given the rather unwholesome situation he intended to defend), but at a firm glance from Malik, accepted defeat with a sullen stare. Returning to his sister, Malik inclined his head. "Alright, Isis. I can tell that this has clearly bothered you. It's not as though it's money we'll really miss making, it was simply an experiment." When she opened her mouth to say something, Malik swiftly cut in, "But we will defer this point to you. No more business ventures."

"Thank you," she said primly after a moment of suspicious staring. "I appreciate it."

"Of course," Malik said smoothly, smiling at his sister and then brushing a kiss over her cheek. She smiled, appearing greatly relieved.

"Now," Bakura spoke up abruptly, "I don't suppose you can do _me_ a favor, could you, Isis?"

Surprised, the eldest Ishtar looked to him in question. Seto, who had left the pianoforte upon the resolution of Isis's issue, also turned his eyes to Bakura, as it was rare for any of the three males to request a favor of Isis. They did, after all, prefer to resolve their own concerns with their own methods. "It would depend upon the favor," Isis said at last after a moment of consideration. "What exactly do you need, Bakura?"

"I was curious as to whether there happens to be any decent balls or soirees happening tonight that you know of."

"Oh, not this again...," Malik muttered. Isis looked at him, puzzled, but he did not elaborate and Bakura was awaiting a response.

"Well, of course," Isis replied slowly, confused. "I would have thought that you would have already know of them, though, Bakura, if you plan on having some fun tonight."

"I'm not looking to dwell among those people tonight. My dance partner for tonight, I understand, has not been in those crowds often and it would better suit my purposes if I were in a respectable setting." At his words, everyone was staring at Bakura with baffled expressions, with the exception of Seto, who simply looked suspicious at this strange upsetting of events. However, Bakura did not feel the need to continue on this vein, simply returning their stares with their own.

"I do know a few...," she said after a long pause. She stood up to attend to the small, engraved letter box was situated where all her calling cards were placed. After a hesitation, she asked, "This girl...you don't plan on harming her, do you? I won't be any part of it, if so."

"I don't think that she'd let me even if I tried, Isis."

X

Anzu was, understandably so, horrified when she received a note from Bakura's personal man with an invitation to dance that night. She stared at it, her nails digging into it, reading and then again reading the short message that was written upon it. Her parents, she was sure, were completely confused as to her behavior. She was certain that either or both of them were soon to interrupt her thoughts by inquiring as to the sender and as to what the message entailed. Thankfully, her brother was still out, so she would not need to worry about that too much. In fact, she was convinced that Otogi would be trudging around London the entire day worrying about his finances before he came home. _I had hoped I would have more time before I'd have to see that loathsome man, though, _Anzu thought, pursing her lips. After another moment, she folded the note and then smiled disarmingly at her parents. Her mother was blatantly staring at her, while her father continued to pretend to read the paper.

"Well," Anzu said, swallowing her anxiety, "I will be going out to dance tonight."

"You will?" her mother was quick to question. "Why, that's marvelous, Anzu!" She quickly turned to her husband, who had set his paper down, slower to respond than his wife. "Isn't it? It's been so long since you've even _entertained_ the idea of a suitor...I'm so excited! Ah...but who is it, dear?"

"A very remarkable man," Anzu answered, adding to herself, _And not in the good sense of that term. _"But I'd like it to be a...surprise. You know, it is my first time going out alone in a while without Otogi or anyone else."

"Of course," Hathaway agreed, nodding in approval. "Besides, one name in a sea of names will not mean much to us. I doubt the man will even be able to satisfy our Anzu." He smiled at his daughter, a mischievous look sparkling in his eyes. Anzu returned his smile in kind and then, after some twittering from her mother, she returned to the book that she had been reading, although she could not get her mind from the night that was to come. She would not have admitted it to anyone else – or let it be known, either – but she was horribly afraid of what was to come from that night. While she hated Bakura more than feared him, she was not unaware of the threat that he posed. He could smile and act the barely-controlled-gentleman all he liked, but Anzu knew that he was dangerous and did not want to become further involved in that danger than necessary.

Throughout the day, Anzu watched for her brother anxiously, hoping that he would stay away until she had gone. As she was getting ready for that night, her maid helping her pile her hair atop her head, her heart nearly stopped when she heard the door open, but she discovered it was just a group of her mother's friends, coming to retrieve her. Relieved, Anzu continued her preparations and when it was nearly time for her partner to come retrieve her from her home, she stood in front of her mirror, dreading the night. She looked quite lovely and prepared for a night at a ball, wearing a modestly cut dark blue evening gown sans corset. Breathing in deeply, Anzu retrieved her nicest cloak, a black, fur-trimmed velvet design, and left her room to bid her father goodnight. As she was moving towards her father's study, she heard a brisk knock on the door and shivered nervously.

"Papa, I'm leaving," she told him quietly. He looked up and was about to rise, but she quickly said, "It's okay, we'll be late if we do introductions. You can, ah...meet him if he lasts past this first ball."

"That might be wiser," he agreed and then smiled. "Well, do try and enjoy yourself, Anzu. I know how difficult it is for you to deal with certain parts of our Society. This man, though...how did you find him?" He gave her a searching look.

"A respectable friend of Otogi's," she said quickly. "We, ah, passed him in the park." She gave him a brilliant smile and he nodded slowly.

"Well, be careful then. I know your brother's type."

"I will, papa."

Breathing a sigh of relief after she left, she retrieved the servant that was to accompany her as a chaperone, as her brother was still missing (and her father insisted), before meeting her courtier at the door. Her steps slowed somewhat, startled by the change in appearance. Evening wear certainly transformed him into a more respectable man and made him appear more of the gentleman than the casual wear he had been in earlier that day. When he spotted her, his lips curled into a smirk and she felt a tiny bit of anxiety enter her mind again as his eyes traveled from her toes to the top of her head. "Good evening, my lady," he purred and then offered a hand. "Shall we?" She took his hand silently and she ushered the servant to follow them outside. After she was handed inside his carriage, the servant settled at the seat with the driver and Bakura entered, shutting the door behind him and knocking on the top.

Anzu was distinctly uncomfortable with the entire situation, this Bakura could see quite clearly. She would not make eye contact with him and seemed to prefer to stare out the window. He had been polite enough to remain on the other side of the carriage, yet he kept his eyes on her. Malik and Marik had been correct in their assumptions that his interest in Anzu went beyond mere curiosity and Bakura was not one to lie to himself when he was intrigued by a woman. Her brave front had faded somewhat to give him a glimpse of how innocent she truly was in matters of men. It amused him, but it also reminded him that he had to be more cautious than usual. A skittish girl, after all, was no different than a skittish animal.

"So," he spoke up, "is there any particular reason you're not married yet?"

"What?" Her eyes darted to him, her mouth turning down at the sudden conversation. "Why do you ask?"

"I am only making conversation. I have no ulterior motives. Here." He raised a single finger and then leaned forward, his elbows resting against his knees. Anzu pressed herself against the back of the carriage, her eyes narrowing on him suspiciously. He crooked a finger, indicating for her to come forward. She hesitated a moment and then slowly bent her head down. His eyes slid up from the delicate angle of her collarbone and her bare neck. "Let us forget everything before now, hm? It'll make for a more...comfortable night." He smiled. "For you."

"As if I could forget the type of person you are," Anzu told him coldly, pulling back. He also leaned back. "I would never have given you a second glance if not for this entire situation."

"Ah, but you _did_ give me a second glance."

"Certainly not _that_ way," she quipped in return.

"Oh, dear Lady Mazaki," he murmured, "I do doubt that."

Anzu glared at him and then turned her face from him once again, but he did not miss the slight bit of colour that had entered her complexion. He smirked and then leaned back to enjoy the silence of the carriage ride. It was not often that he was ability to enjoy the silence of a carriage with the woman. They were usually chattering on about some inane thing (which often caused him to hurry his seduction to make them shut up) or, when a seduction was ensuing, they were making far too loud of noises that sounds more feigned than anything else. It often caused him to give up entirely and drop the woman off unceremoniously at another ball or with another carriage.

When they arrived at the ball in question, Bakura took his partner silently into the mansion and after they had deposited her cloak and his greatcoat, they slid into the ballroom with ease. It was packed, as usual, yet Bakura could spot Isis across the room with a group of women, although he did not see Seto anywhere near. He knew that his two companions would not be attending, but that did not make him any happier, given that he would need to navigate through the ballroom to avoid Isis speaking with his lady.

The lady in question, for her part, did not notice Bakura's perusal of the room and was more concerned about the dances that were sure to proceed. She was to dance the entire night with Bakura and she knew too well what that type of behavior might make others believe. In addition, she was unaccustomed to this type of setting. Unconsciously, she moved closer to Bakura, feeling self-aware of her the modest cut of her gown (compared to the deep cuts of many of the women), and realizing that she truly did not know what was expected of her.

So engulfed was she in her thoughts that she did not notice Bakura move, bending his face to her ear. "Shall we?" he asked quietly. She started and turned to meet his gaze. Her wide eyes met his and then she stilled, reminding herself that she was not here for mere entertainment, but for her brother. She nodded and followed as he led her into the mass of couples. While Anzu did not know the usual practices at balls, having been to so few and never being at ones this large, she did know how to dance and was perfectly aware of her skill at it. Fortunately, her partner was equally skilled, although for different reasons. He had many years to master the art, having trolled the ballrooms several times before and having much time to practice.

"You didn't answer my question," Bakura said as, with an arc of his arm, he twirled her around him.

"I've not found any interesting men, as you may recall me saying to Albert this morning," Anzu replied steadily. "I have had suitors. My reputation has been, thus far, untarnished, and my family's has been perfect, as well, with the exception of my brother's, although he keeps his affairs very quiet. I have a decent sized dowry and my family is very respectable. The daughter of a duke is quite a catch. However," she paused as she slipped around another couple in the dance, "they have all been boring and without any personality. Besides that, it's clear that they were only interested in what they would gain and while a political relationship would suit my parents fine, I refuse to be auctioned off like a prized horse."

"You're rather opinionated for being the daughter of a duke," Bakura remarked, taking her hand and then pausing, holding her there for a moment. "Why is that?"

She smiled, surprising him. "What other way is there to scare men off than to produce an opinionated female?" He said nothing to this, allowing her to slip back into the dance easily.

"And is this why you are not against slipping into certain places that most respectable women are not allowed?"

"As long as my parents are not bothered, I could care less what people think. My brother needed my help and that was all that mattered."

The conversation ended, as Bakura fell into his thoughts. The dancing continued and Bakura's stamina was much higher than Anzu's, who was not used to dancing for such a long amount of time. When she begged off, he obligingly pulled her from the floor and after retrieving them glasses of lemonade that was being served for the warmth of the ball, he guided her outside, where it was cooler and far less congested. It was also less likely that Bakura would run into Isis and her husband in the gardens. Anzu did not mind, as she was able to drink her lemonade in peace and settle on a bench. Bakura remained standing and did not try to renew their earlier conversation.

_He has some plan, _Anzu decided, catching a glimpse of her companion beneath her lashes. _There must be some reason why he is insisting on me seeing him if I enjoy my time tonight...why, I am not sure, but it must have to do with Otogi. He is losing a lot of money from this...a little under a thousand pounds. He must be getting back at Otogi...but how? _Anzu took her last drink of lemonade and then looked to the side in contemplation and then frowned, noticing some suspicious shadows near the cluster of shaded trees. After a few seconds of staring, she recognized the sounds and flushed, embarrassed, looking away. Bakura noticed and he chuckled, a corner of his mouth tilting upward.

"What type of man _would_ interest you in that way, I wonder?" he asked, nodding towards the amorous couple in the shade.

She ignored the question and set the glass on the bench, rising to her feet. She stepped away from him, wishing to give the people more privacy than they deserved. Anzu certainly did not want to think of that type of activity, let alone be near it. Whether Bakura was following her or not, she was unsure, as she couldn't hear any footsteps behind, but when she paused, realizing that she had been walking for some time and she was at the edge of the gardens, he appeared at her side. "What exactly are you trying to accomplish with all of this?" she demanded at last, turning to face him. "I know you're scheming something, but I can't be sure what."

"Are you not willing to believe that I simply wish to enjoy your company?" he asked. When she merely stared at him, he sighed. "Oh, that wounds me, my lady, truly it does..."

"Please," she huffed exasperatedly, "we both know that nothing I say will hurt you. Now, I'd like a straight answer, if you don't mind."

Bakura eyed her and then smiled, a sudden expression that made her uncomfortable. "How would you like it if I said I'd like to bed you?" She blinked, feeling her face grow warm. "That I'd like every inch of this clothing off of you, to taste you and to make you come to an unearthly point where you'd be addicted to me and you'd want only me?"

"Y-you're disgusting," she stuttered, knowing that she was blushing. "What kind of perverted answer is that?"

"A straight one," he said mildly and then laughed at her horrified expression. "Relax. I have no intention of molesting you." He walked a few steps from her, calling over his shoulder, "Although that is what every man wants from a woman, regardless of who he is."

"You're an ass," she hissed.

"Such language."

"I'm going home." As she went to storm away, infuriated by him, she was startled as his quick footsteps brought him in front of her. He backed her against the wall of the garden and she nearly dripped on her petticoats. Blocked in by his arms, she found herself wanting to shrink into the ground so as to escape him. She wetted her lips, swallowing the lump that had formed in her throat and hesitantly raised her eyes to his face. She could smell a hint of brandy, spices, and cigar on him, with the hint of something sweeter, perhaps the soaps he had used. It was an odd combination and it made her aware that he was far too close to comfort.

"Lady Mazaki," he quietly said, "while I admire your will and this strange lack of idiocy that most women of your station possess, I should warn you that you really should not test me. Let me explain my intentions to you. Otogi did a wrong. One, by allowing his debts to go unanswered and two, by allowing his sister to know of his financial concerns. Gentleman or not, your sister has no right to know of a man's finances. Women are protective – it's in their nature – and they will go to whatever lengths to protect who they wish. You have proved that."

"_You_, sir, have proved yourself to be one who takes advantage of other people," Anzu snapped out in her nervousness. "You tack on interest for the sheer desire to make money off of people, some of whom you know don't have any money. I know with your resources you can discover such things."

"And this comes from the woman who lied about playing cards?" Bakura returned with a beginning temper. "And who snuck into a hell to play cards for making money?"

"Not for greedy reasons! They were selfless. I wanted to help my brother."

"You have yet to allow him to learn responsibility, lady, and _this_ is why I agreed to compromise. This is his punishment. To see his sister with a man he despises would give me great pleasure. It would kill him more than having to find money."

"You truly _are_ despicable!" she said and she suddenly took a hold of his shoulders, as though to shake him, but then seemed to reconsider it at the warning gleam that entered his eyes. "I demand you take me home."

"Then you will be forced to suffer my company another night."

"I'd rather die," she told him angrily and ducked under his arm, lifting her skirts and fleeing towards where she hoped was the exit to the garden. He was quick on her, though, and cut in front of her. "If you don't let me pass, I'll kick you so hard down there, you'll bleed."

"You're threatening me?" Bakura said in a slightly outraged tone.

"Yes, I suppose I am!"

"Keep your voice down." He put a hand up and, upon seeing her eyes glittering with fury, lowered his hand. "Just...sit for a moment." He ushered back towards where a fountain was located that she could sit on. She frowned and then whipped around, moving to the fountain and plopping on it, glowering at him all the while. Amused at her temper in spite of his own slight irritation, he followed her and after pushing a hand through his thick hair, he settled beside her. "Listen to me, Anzu, and listen well." Startled by the use of her name, she looked at him with some confusion. "You either finish this night with me and be done with it _or_ you can continue to see me for as long as I keep this over your head. Now, what do you prefer?"

"I'd rather you go jump off a cliff."

"Charming," he said wryly. He heard a sound and heard a familiar voice. "Fuck!" he swore, causing Anzu to raise her eyebrows. Why Isis and Seto were wandering about this deep in the gardens was beyond him. He put a finger to his lips to signal her silence and then took her hand, pulling her away from the fountain and into the shadow of some trees, pressing her behind him as he listened to the voices grow a bit closer. "Malik's sister would be an unwanted visitor right now," he explained to Anzu in a low tone. "You see? This is an example of not allowing a woman into my business."

"Oh, shut up," she mumbled. "I'm not interested in your sexism right now."

"Make a choice," he said, ignoring her.

"I gave you my answer."

"It's an A or B answer, my dear. I didn't ask for suggestive answers."

There was a long pause and Bakura could hear the dull conversation between Isis and Seto, something about another lord or some other and his daughter having run off or some other. He was not all too focused on their conversation, but where it appeared it was coming from. Anzu was silent in the dark for a long moment that he was not sure that she was going to answer at all.

"This is unbearable," she muttered at last.

"I rather thought you'd respond that way," he remarked, turning to look at her. Her head jerked up and as she opened her mouth to rage at him, he caught her off guard and pulled her up against him, pressing his mouth on hers. Whatever she had been intending to yell at him was caught in her throat, causing a tiny sound that could have been misinterpreted. And perhaps it did, because Seto and Isis's voices grew quiet or fell silent completely. Bakura was unbothered and when he pulled away from Anzu, she looked dazed, as though she was unsure of what had just happened. Taking advantage of the situation, he turned her so that she was hidden behind that tree and cupped her head in his hands. He covered her parted lips, his tongue slipping in.

Even though she had little experience, there was no better response than a tentatively eager one. Feeling a little triumphant, as if he were a king winning a battle, he pressed his mouth harder upon hers, releasing a hand to pull her body closer. Her mouth was soft and willing beneath his and he could feel her fluttering, anxious heartbeat against his arm that was pressed to her neck. It was satisfying and even though he did, in fact, wish to take a shot at Otogi through his sister, he had also had a secret desire to teach this young woman some satisfaction. He reveled in the taste of her mouth and every moment when he paused, her sweet breath passed over his lips, urging him to continue. He might have been able to coax her into more, but for once, he wanted only to savor this sweetness. Then again, it might have been his lack of experience with virgins that made him so thirsty for more.

"Ah," he whispered when he pulled away, "so I'm the type you're interested in."

Anzu blinked a few times and then, suddenly aware, she gasped and then shoved him away. He stumbled back, startled by this action, but she was already dashing past him. There was nobody on the path that she took, so she was comforted by that fact, but she was sure that she looked a mess. _Oh, how I hate him, I hate him, I hate him!_ she fumed in her mind, realizing that he had taken advantage of her in that moment. He had given her a moment to trust him and had swooped in and conquered her in an instant because of it. _How repulsive! How rude! What scum he is, doing that to me! _She continued to rant in her mind as she delved into the hot, stifling ballroom and slipped through the people and once she retrieved her cloak, she sped out of the mansion and, not sure where she was going, continued on until she felt someone catch her wrist. "Oh, go away!" she cried when she saw who it was. "How did you even keep up with me?"

"Let me take you home," Bakura said simply.

"Oh, no!" she immediately said. "You'll just kiss me again."

"May I?" he asked with a roguish grin. Her mouth dropped in shock. "It's not a sin to enjoy it."

"It is when it's with my enemy!"

"Since when did I become your enemy?"

"When you tampered with my family!"

"Anzu," he sighed, "let me at least have my carriage take you home. Your servant is with my driver, too, you know, and I don't think your father would appreciate you going home without him." Anzu said nothing to this, although only then did she wonder what type of chaperone her servant was when _clearly_ that would not have happened with him near. She glanced at Bakura, who was waiting with suppressed amusement. She hated that he was right about her attraction to him and she blamed her brother, knowing that his influence made her find this type of man fascinating. She adjusted her cloak, attempting to maintain a dignified air.

"Very well...," Anzu at last said. "Take me home then." She offered her hand, but did not bother looking at him, so she missed the smirk he sent her. However, he took her hand and led her back towards the line of carriages and found hers easily. Her servant was eating a plate of something while his driving smoked a cigar, though they both jumped upon seeing their mistress and master approach. Bakura opened the door and helped her inside and after indicating to his driver that they were to take her home, he stepped inside, closing the door. The carriage rumbled on the stones as they left the mansion.

"You will owe me another night after this," Bakura said with a self-satisfied smirk.

"And my brother will be attending with us," Anzu told him, flashing a sweet smile in return. He immediately frowned. "And I assure you that the two of us will have unending patience together."

He dismissed this, though he was surprised that she would involve her brother. As the carriage took them home, there were no attempts by Bakura to kiss her again – as much as he might have liked to pass time in that way – and she did not try to kick him in his masculine part, as she had promised earlier – even though _she_ would have very much liked to do that. In fact, they were rather silent, reflecting upon their own thoughts. Once they had arrived at her and her family's spacious townhouse, Bakura bid her adieu. She and her servant left and after a pause of watching her, Bakura shut the door and rapped on the top of the carriage to indicate for his driver to continue on. As he relaxed, placing his feet on the opposing seat, he could not help but think one thing.

He truly was captivated by this Anzu Mazaki.

_TBC_

X

DIS: Like I said, this is just a short, smutty story – no real plot development, not a whole of character development, just some nummy vexshipping. But anyway, yikes, fifteen pages. Sorry it turned out so long. :P In any case, leave a review, let me know if you liked it or not and if not, why? Ciao!


	4. Tension

A/N: One of my reviewers pointed out how Anzu appears to be the Jane Eyre character, which cracked me up as imagining Bakura as Mr. Rochester. Even without the tomb robber thing, Bakura has sex appeal! In any case, **thanks to everyone who reviewed**, I loved reading every single one of them and as usual, I suck at updating, but I'm going to be focusing all of my attention of this story from now on and will be pounding out chapters as fast as I can while still remaining faithful to my writing style :)

_Chapter Four, Tension_

Otogi frowned down at the envelope in his hand, feeling anxiety beginning to eat at him even more so than usual. He had, perhaps not so wisely, gambled to get the amount needed to pay Malik. It was not so much that he was proud of needing to gamble, as he was rather aware that paying a debt for gambling with gambling was not the best choice of action; however, as it was, he had no choice and even though he had managed to make that day's payment, he continued to worry about the next day, as he had no money in which to place as a wager and had nothing left of his allowance, nor would he dare ask his parents or even his sister for such money. As he continued to worry and allow his anxiety to increase, he walked into the hell of Malik Ishtar's and had a vacant thought of getting on his knees and begging for forgiveness. Hastily shaking that thought from his head, he reminded himself that he would once be the Duke of York. A gentleman did not beg on his knees to one that owned a gaming hell.

The stairs leading to Malik's office were free from anyone and he let himself upstairs and knocked on the doors. Through the noise, Otogi heard a voice allowing entry and took a deep breath, raising his head and opening the doors. Bakura and Malik were inside, with Bakura looking irritated. His face cleared when seeing Otogi, but then he abruptly looked even more vexed than he had a moment ago. Malik, however, flicked an amused look to his companion and then rose his feet, greeting Otogi, "Good morning, Mazaki. How are you doing?"

As always, Otogi was uncomfortable with the manners of Malik Ishtar and hesitated a moment before replying politely, "I'm doing well, thank you. I have your next payment for you right here." He tapped the envelope and then set it on Malik's desk. The male glanced at it and then sighed, rising to his feet, rounding the desk.

"Yes, well, there is a bit of a...different arrangement...that has been set up, so this payment here will be unnecessary." He smiled and then removed the envelope, offering it back to Otogi, who stared at him blankly for a long moment. "Take it, Otogi. I promise there are no traps involved here. You see, Bakura has...come to a compromise with somebody that is willing to pay your debts for you, although not in coin, but in company, so our affairs with each other seem to be closed." He shook the envelope a bit to indicate him to retrieve the money. Bewildered, Otogi took the envelope and then looked at Bakura in question. When the male did not even bother to look at him, seeming thoroughly absorbed in his own thoughts, he turned his eyes back to Malik, but he, too, did not seem inclined to offer any information.

"I'm sorry, but I don't understand," Otogi said slowly, feeling as though he were walking into a trap. It was far too convenient that when he had no money to give, his debt was suddenly repaid by an unknown person. Otogi searched his memory, but the women that he had recently been with certainly were not the type to repay his debt, let alone know of his debt. After a few moments of thinking, a sudden realization hit him and he felt it in his gut as if the two men had pushed him down a flight of stairs. Suddenly enraged, he took a threatening step towards Malik. "You're using my sister?! How dare you get her involved?"

"I did nothing," Malik said calmly. "It was _you_ that allowed her to know of these affairs and she got a little mixed up with Bakura, unfortunately." He sent a look to his companion, who had roused himself from his pondering and merely smirked at Otogi, waving a hand as though he had just walked into the room. Otogi stared at him, seeing red dots before his eyes in rage. "Now, before you do anything rash, I would remind you that this is an arrangement between your sister and Bakura and no one else. Your debt is done with and she is merely taking care of the interest."

"If you think I am going to simply sit back and allow that animal to sully my sister, you are gravely mistaken," Otogi snapped at Malik.

"As if your sister would agree to that type of arrangement, anyway," Bakura said, rolling his eyes at the idiocy of the male before them. "Anzu had only to go on one dance with me and she decided to leave early last night, so she still owes me a full night of entertainment. And, as it happens, she and I intend to go to the theater tonight. It's clear that she hasn't spoken to you yet, but she intended to bring you along." He gave a taunting smile to Otogi, who was ready to spring on the male if it wasn't for Malik standing between the two. "She apparently is not all that comfortable being alone with me and would like a better chaperone than your servants."

"I'll not let you get one finger on here while I live," Otogi fumed. "She's too good for you! You're nothing but a monster and I'll never let you touch her or get near enough to corrupt her. Never!" He cast a scathing look to Malik and then stormed out of the office, slamming the door behind him. The two males were quite unaffected by his attitude and after he had left, Malik sighed, returning to his desk, settling behind it.

"You really should have left well alone, Bakura. The poor guy would call you out at dawn and die by your shot if he thought it would do any good." Bakura chuckled and peered out the windows, flicking the curtain to watch Otogi Mazaki stomp out of the gaming hell with a rigid back. Even though he had taunted Otogi, he could have done far worse. He could have gone into detail on how well he knew his sister's mouth and he was sure that Otogi would be more than horrified to hear of how close he had been to her the night before. Even if Anzu was able to easily forget last night, the little that he had received from her teased him and while she seemed quite confident that her brother's presence would keep him from any inappropriate gestures, she seemed to forget that he was not an ordinary man and he was far more persistent than her other "suitors."

"What can I say?" Bakura said at last, turning from the window. "I love to aggravate people."

"Clearly," Malik said dryly, smiling in spite of himself.

X

In spite of what Bakura believed, Anzu was _not_, in fact, able to forget last night so easily. She had gone to bed as soon as she had undressed and her dreams had been filled with him far more than she wanted. As she had tossed and turned in bed, she had woken with longing and had felt ashamed at such feelings. She had pushed her face into her pillow and beat her fists angrily against her bed, hating that the man she loathed attracted her so much. His cocky attitude, less-than-pleasant remarks and perverted nature was nothing if not repulsive to her, yet his mouth seduced her and the way his eyes seared her seemed to alight everything within her body. She consoled herself while dressing that morning by saying that it was natural, she was a woman, and when a man kissed her, she of course was going to have certain inclinations towards him. She calmed herself by saying that this did not, in any shape or form, mean that she liked him, nor did she want to be around him, and certainly she did not desire him as an actual suitor.

Anything less proper than that, though, she could hardly deny.

"Ugh!" she muttered beneath her breath as she left her room. Anzu had never had these types of problems before and she certainly never thought she would have such problems up until Bakura had unceremoniously dropped into her life. She still was unsure of how to explain to her brother that she had meddled in his affairs and now owed another night to the unwholesome man. She doubted that saying it as plainly as ever would go well (although she doubted speaking in riddles would help anything, either). "What a mess..." As she was mumbling to herself, however, there was a flurry of activity downstairs. She paused at the balcony, a puzzled look crossing her face as she peered down to see her brother storming inside, slamming the door behind him violently. One of the servants hurried forward and took his great coat, but after the man had left, he paced furiously in the foyer, looking positively livid. Anzu's spirits fell. She truly did not want to approach him when he was in this type of mood. "What could you possibly be so upset about?" she asked as she descended the stairs to face him. He immediately halted his pacing, staring at her with an unfathomable expression. _Uh oh, _she thought, suddenly realizing the cause of his rage.

"You!" he said rather loudly and then he glanced behind him and hissed underneath his breath, "You got involved in my financial business and made a deal with the devil himself! And without my express permission, no less!"

"Otogi, stop being such a child," she snapped back, also glancing towards the wide doors that led into the foyer. She grabbed his arm and pulled him towards the front doors, muttering, "What choice did I have? You didn't have the money for it, nor were you able to come up with the money. I know you had to gamble for some of the money and I'm not okay with you risking _more_ of your finances for this." She raised her chin a notch, saying, "I'm not a little girl. I can take care of myself. And I made my own decision to help you and it worked."

"You are a woman," he said, pointing a finger in her face, "and as such, you should know your place! Now you'll end up sullied by the monster, with his seed in you, and thrown on the street." Seeing her offended expression, he continued with malicious glee, "What, have you never heard of such things? Then perhaps you need more experience with the rakes of London! But I'll not allow that and I'm certainly not going to allow that fiend to get close enough to you so that he's able to destroy you and run you into the ground. Tonight, I'm going with you tonight and there's not to be any arguments." He withdrew, satisfied, with his hands on his hips. Anzu stared at him in wonderment, clearly baffled as to where her brother's sudden strange behavior had been created.

"First of all," Anzu told him with deliberate calm, "I wasn't aware that I was just some other 'woman,' I thought I was your sister that you _trust_. Second of all," she hurried on, sending him a warning glare as he opened his mouth to yell at her some more, "I'm not going to allow Bakura to get so close as to – to – to do _those things_, as you said. And _third_, I was going to ask you accompany me tonight anyway." She folded her arms across her chest and raised her eyebrows at him, with an equally satisfied look on her face. Otogi glowered at her and while the two of them faced each other with evil stares, there was a sudden knock on the door. One of the servants came from the foyer, prepared to open the door, but Anzu waved them away impatiently. Irritably, sending Otogi a glare over her shoulder, she threw the doors open, muttering, "Yes, yes, what is it?" and then blinked upon seeing who was on her doorstep. "Oh, really, don't you have anything better to do?" she groaned. Otogi was instantly behind her and his eyes widened.

"_You!_" Otogi roared, causing Bakura to stare at him calmly. "What are you doing here? I thought I made it plain that you were to stay away from my sister, you monster!"

"Yes, I believe we went over what a monster I am this morning," Bakura told him mildly. "But, as it happens, I was in the area and thought I would stop by to make my acquaintance with your parents." He flashed a smile towards Anzu and then held up a bouquet of flowers. "For you." His eyes were glittering with mirth as the siblings stared at the bouquet as though he were trying to hand them a hand full of snakes. When neither of them moved to allow him entry or to take the flowers, he released a long-suffering sigh, saying, "Well, I guess if you won't allow me in, I should just send a note to your parents, explaining the delicate situation that you two have gotten yourselves in – "

"Please come in," Anzu automatically told him and moved to allow him entry, but Otogi continued to loom in the doorway threateningly. She shot him an irritated look and then smashed his foot with the heel of her own foot. He winced and hobbled out of the way, looking entirely reluctant. Bakura smirked and slipped inside, handing Anzu the bouquet. She took it and then shut the door, standing a moment with the flowers before handing them to Otogi. "Well, go get papa so that he can receive Bakura."

"You want me...to leave you alone...so that father can receive him like he's a regular suitor?" Otogi asked in a dangerous tone.

"Don't you start with me, Otogi," Anzu returned in a similar tone.

Bakura watched the interaction interestedly. Otogi did not allow Anzu to remain alone, hauling her with him rather gruffly, a sulky expression on his face as he looked back behind him as he shut the foyer doors. Bakura was left to stand in the foyer by himself, looking around with a curious expression. He was rarely invited into a lord's house except at a ball and because of the lighting, he was rarely able to see much. Here, however, he was able to see every detail of the town house and found that it was far more luxurious than he expected. The staircase was long and wide, leading up into where he assumed the bedrooms were located. The foyer itself was quite large with divans strategically placed and paintings of the former lords of York settled on the walls. There were two busts that he assumed were either of Anzu and Otogi's parents or their ancestors that were situated on either side of the foyer. The steps that led up to the front doors were the ones that Bakura was still standing up, although he wandered around the foyer, peering at the paintings. There was another set of doors that led elsewhere and a small door across from it that he assumed led either to the servants' quarters or some other small room devised for the serving people.

After awhile, he paused at the foyer doors and considered them a moment before he opened one and peeked inside. On the other side was a long hallway and he could see Anzu standing outside of the room some ways down the hall, clearly having been shut out by her male family members. She paced back and forth a moment, seething, before halting as her father and Otogi exited the door. Bakura carefully shut the door and then returned to his spot at the steps. In spite of the siblings' negative emotions, Bakura was quite amused by the entire situation. He could tell that Anzu was outraged at being excluded from her own affairs due to Otogi's interference and knew that he could use that to his advantage tonight.

"Good morning," Hathaway greeted Bakura once he, Otogi, and Anzu had entered the foyer. Bakura murmured a greeting and inclined his head politely, smirking at Otogi who bristled beside his father. "I understand that you are Anzu's new suitor. I believe you two went out for a dance last night." He extended a hand out to his daughter.

"Yes, we did."

"Please, come inside my office for a bit. Otogi," Hathaway suddenly said, "I would like for it to just be him and myself." Bakura nearly snickered at seeing Anzu's smirk directed towards her brother, who appeared stunned. "Anzu, if you don't mind waiting in the drawing room, I'll come get you shortly." She nodded, her face clearly to that of a docile daughter as soon as her father looked to her. To Bakura, Hathaway ushered him past the foyer doors and to his office, where he shut the door firmly behind him and gestured the male to a door. "I have scotch and brandy, what would you prefer?"

"Scotch will do fine."

"Excellent choice." Hathaway poured them glasses of scotch and settled at a chair across from Bakura, taking a sip of his drink and then smacking his lips. "This is an awkward situation for me," he explained to Bakura at last. "Anzu informed me that you were a friend of Otogi's, but my son has led me to believe that you two have had a bit of a falling out, mostly due to your interest in Anzu, and he's not all too keen on having you vie for her attentions."

_How those two were able to spin such a tale without consulting each other is beyond me,_ Bakura mused, _but it gives me the impression that lying with each other – or for each other – is something they do often to their parents. _

"I'm surprised that Anzu is even agreeing to going out with you a second time, to be honest," Hathaway continued, "which I suppose is why you are here, as she has decided to entertain you as a suitor. I'm thrilled, of course, but I know the type of men that Otogi dwell with and your reputation isn't as small as I'd like for it to be...not exactly a man of the _ton_, owning a gambling house, and being invested in trade. Not exactly the type of man I would want for my daughter. And, frankly, I'm surprised that she is showing such an interest in you, knowing these things, which Otogi has told me that she _is_ aware of."

_What, does he think that his father is going to be able to dissuade me? What a fool._

"In any case, I'm willing to allow you to continue to court her, but if marriage becomes an idea, we will need to continue this conversation further." He smiled. "I don't expect her interest in you will last. She has far better prospects than a man in trade, after all."

Bakura paused in drinking the last of his scotch, his brow furrowing. While he knew this was all a charade – courting a woman, really! – it still hit a sensitive nerve hearing that he was, more or less, a poor marriage choice. Which, in most circumstances, Bakura would gladly agree that he would make the worst husband on the face of the planet, but hearing someone say it so plainly and without a touch of humor or anger seemed to stir Bakura's sensitive nature and cause offense.

"With all due respect," Bakura said politely, "I think that her other...prospects...are not of any interest to her." He released a slow, charming smile. "After all, if they were, she would have already gone out with them, rather than me."

"Hmmm," Hathaway murmured, frowning as he looked down at his empty glass. "Well. That isn't really a subject to be discussed at the moment."

Bakura could tell that Hathaway was reluctant to even consider his daughter with a man of trade and suspected that it was out of young foolishness that she had taken up with Bakura than anything else. Granted, it _was_ young foolishness, although probably not in the way that Hathaway believed. Bakura wasn't about to push, although it would amuse him to do so. Instead, he let the meeting end and the two of them went to the drawing room where Anzu was sitting impatiently. As soon as they had entered the room, she rose to her feet, nervously looking between the two.

"So!" Hathaway sighed. "What do you two intend to do tonight?"

"We'll be going to the theatre," Anzu immediately answered.

"Ah, yes, well, I hope you don't mind if your brother accompanies you. He's worried for your safe-being."

"Of course not," Bakura drawled amiably. "He's always welcome. I am wounded that our friendship had to end the way that it did, but I, of course, still consider him one of my closest friends."

"I'm sure it will work itself out," Hathaway assured him after Bakura's rather dramatic words. "In the meantime, however, I think it's best that you wait until tonight for time with my daughter. She hasn't yet had time to dine this morning yet."

"I agree," Bakura said and then added with a mischievous look towards her, "Even though I do so miss her when we are parted. Your daughter is quite an extraordinary woman. I can't imagine how men cannot fall in love with her." Anzu's cheeks flushed, although not with embarrassment as her father believed, but anger at Bakura's insincere words.

_I'll kill him_, she decided after her father suggested she lead Bakura to the door. _I'll find a pistol, shoot him, and have Otogi dispose of his body. Yes...that's how I'll do it._ Startled by these morbid thoughts, she shook her head and shut the foyer doors behind her. Bakura was waiting by the front doors, flashing a cocky smile towards her. _Nope, I definitely am going to kill him_, she thought to herself after her brief hesitation. "I hope you're happy," she said irritably. "You've got my entire household in an uproar now that they think you're courting me."

"Oh, but my dear, I _am_ courting you," he teased. "Or have you forgotten all of the romantic words we've exchanged?"

"Whatever words we've been exchanging, they certainly have not been romantic," she told him bluntly. "Now, listen right now." She poked a finger in his chest, her eyes narrowing. "There's not to be any 'funny stuff' when we're at the theatre and I mean that in the most literal way possible. I don't need my brother raging at me anymore than he has and my father thinks that I'm smitten with the most notorious rake in London, which _thank you very much, _I am _not_, nor will I ever be!"

"Oh, my dear," Bakura murmured, leaning forward a bit, "you have no idea the powers of persuasion I have."

"And you have no idea the powers of rejection I have," she responded coolly. "Trust me on this, Bakura. You are more reprehensible than any other guy in this city and I would never consider you – in my bed or otherwise."

He smirked and moved to the doors, opening them. "We'll see about that." At that, he exited the home, closing the doors behind him.

X

Malik glanced up from the papers he was browsing and sighed at seeing who had entered his office. "Otogi, I believe we already went over your finances today – " he began in an exasperated tone.

"Well, good thing I'm not here to talk about my finances then," Otogi interrupted and tossed himself rather gracefully into the chair across from Malik's desk. Malik eyed him thoughtfully and then collected the papers he had spread out on his desk and tapped them on the desk once to straighten them and then set them aside. Clearly Otogi was here because of Bakura, as Malik's friend was noticeably absent, and Otogi had likely already spoken to his sister. It seemed, too, that Otogi had calmed somewhat and had decided to appeal to Malik's logical side with reason and charm rather than anything else. He wouldn't admit it, but he found the change rather interesting. "I know that you and Bakura are pretty tight," Otogi said mildly, "and I know that you probably have met my sister, too, right?"

"I have," Malik cautiously answered, recalling his brief encounter with the female. While Otogi was full of rage and emotions, ready to lash out in an instant, his sister was cool and calculating, ready to bribe before jumping into action. The clash of personalities reminded him much of himself and Marik.

"You know Bakura, you know what he's capable of. Do you really want my sister to fall to him?" Malik's mouth twitched into a smile and he chortled slightly. "I know what you're thinking," Otogi continued, straightening in the chair, smiling himself. " 'What is this idiot thinking? Does he really think I care what happens to his sister?' No, I get it. She's of no consequence to you, just another pawn in the game of business. But...I know my sister. And I know men. And I'm willing to bet that you wouldn't mind her company, either, would you?" Malik's smile fell and he eyed Otogi. Was he really suggesting what he thought he was? "I'm not saying that I would throw her out there for you to take to bed," Otogi continued, rising to his feet and pacing the room, loping around with his thin, graceful form. After a moment, he turned and faced Malik again. "But I would give anything to get that man away from her."

"My lord," Malik sighed, "I know you think that I'm as despicable as Marik or Bakura, but you have to remember that I, too, have a sister. I understand where you're coming from. Bakura's evil and you want to protect her, but do you really think that throwing me on her is going to help? First, even if I were to agree, your sister is going to be just as displeased with _my_ company as Bakura's and second, I wouldn't dare get between Bakura and what he wants. I'm not even sure what's going through his head right now, but whatever it is, I don't want to know. I'd rather he have his fun and then end his correspondence with you two like he always does. If your sister is as confident as I believe her to be, she can resist him and if nothing else, Bakura will abide by his promise. After she finishes an entire night with him, he will leave her be and your debts will be settled." Malik spread his hands out and leaned back in his chair. "Isn't that what you want?"

"It is," Otogi said, frowning thoughtfully, "but unfortunately, I know my sister too well. There is a reason she has rejected all of her previous suitors. In spite of herself, I don't think she'll be able to resist Bakura. And if so, I will fight him to the death, dishonourably if I must, so that she is safe."

"Commendable," Malik said dryly, "but hardly possible."

"That's a matter of opinion."

"I would have to say that it's a fact."

X

That night, Bakura rode up in his carriage and after a brief conversation with Anzu's mother, who smiled and tittered at him like a hen, the three left the house of York and continued on towards the entertainment district where the theatre was located. Otogi sat next to his sister and while the two of them were not talking, each were lost in their own thoughts. Bakura was happy to find that neither of them seemed particularly easy to anger as they had been that morning and any sneering remark he threw at them simply was absorbed and ignored, as though he were nothing but an annoying bug buzzing around their head. Bakura was thankful for Otogi's calmness, though, because it would make his plan that he had for that night all the more easier to perform. After a brief consideration, Bakura realized that he had never seen Otogi anything but stressed or angry and the change in his demeanor was more pleasing to his character. He eyed the male across from him, who was staring out the window, his face and body relaxed. With him in such a mood, Bakura could see more clearly the appeal that the women saw in him. Anzu, in contrast, was not so relaxed. She looked tense and while she ignored everyone else in the carriage, it was clear that she was coiled, ready to spring up at the right action.

Once they arrived at the theatre, the three exited the carriage and Anzu, unaccustomed to this district of London, glanced around interestedly and then froze at seeing a group with three women that were in low-cut gowns and had a heavy amount of cosmetics on, giggling at two gentlemen that were clearly intoxicated. Uncomfortable, Anzu moved a bit closer to her brother, who stirred from his vague thoughts and glanced around. At seeing the group, he put a reassuring hand on Anzu's elbow and steered her away, towards the theatre. Bakura was waiting for them a few steps ahead.

Bakura led the way through the theatre and Anzu stared at the splendor of the theatre. She had never been in such a place and looked around at the many fine women and men. She had dressed as nicely as she had at the ball, in a red gown, although it was not as adorned as many of the women's here and she noted that most of their gowns were far more low-cut than hers. Grimacing, Anzu continued to follow the two men up to where they had a private balcony. Anzu was about to sit beside Otogi, but Bakura cleared his throat and said, "No, that seat's reserved." He smiled at Otogi, adding, "I've invited another companion so that you don't feel so left out." Otogi cast him a suspicious look, but said nothing to this. Bakura ushered Anzu to the outer seat and she paused, gasping at the expanse of the theatre.

"Ohhh," she whispered, leaning forward and forgetting propriety for a moment as she peered around the theatre. It was enormous, with several private balconies and public ones, with seats lined up behind them. At the bottom, there were crowds of people settled directly in front of the stage and even further back people were stirring. The stage itself was large, able to hold hundreds of carriages, perhaps even thousands, and the grandeur of the theater with its engravings and bulky chandeliers was breathtaking. She settled back in her seat, speechless as she stared out at the theater. There was glittering gold and other beautiful colours that were inset on the balconies. After a pause, she took a look around their own balcony. Thick, plum velvet curtains hung heavy behind their seats, tied aside until the beginning of the show. The seats were plush and also had purple velvet upon them. The carpet was a rich black with golden engravings in them and it was clear that it was for those of superior rank in London. Anzu could not help but wonder that Bakura, who was not a lord of any estate as far as she knew, could afford such seats.

"Ah, there you are," Bakura suddenly spoke up. A woman had entered and just behind her one of the theatre attendants followed to untie the curtains allow them to fall behind her. "You're a bit late."

"My apologies," the woman purred. Anzu met her gaze and nearly blushed at the sultry gaze she received. The woman was gorgeous, with thick blonde hair that cascaded over her shoulders and down her back. Her body had beautiful, supple curves and she was dressed elegantly, yet also quite seductively.

"This is Mai," Bakura introduced, "a noblewoman from France. She visits us occasionally when she is in London." He flashed a smile towards Otogi, who appeared dumbstruck by the woman's beauty. "This is Otogi, he is lord of the _ton_. I hope you don't mind keeping him company." Mai turned her gaze to him and eyed him before her red lips flipped upward in a smile.

"Of course not." She settled in the seat next to Otogi and Bakura sat on the other side of her. Anzu leaned forward a bit to stare at them. Otogi was almost instantly distracted by the woman, seeming to be in a completely different world. Anzu leaned back and looked at Bakura, who held a distinctly smug look on his face.

_I'm doomed,_ she thought bleakly.

Once the lights dimmed and the show began, Anzu was convinced that she had been mistaken. Bakura kept his hands to himself and seemed perfectly content in simply watching the opera. Anzu was interested in it, but she continued to shift in her seat, waiting with anticipation for some sort of inappropriate action from her companion. Instead, he acted completely oblivious of any discomfort on her part and kept his eyes fixed on the stage. Suspicious though she was, Anzu felt herself relax in her chair and when one of the attendants came in to offer drinks, Anzu cheerfully accepted wine while Otogi and Bakura ordered brandy and Mai declined any drink. Throughout the opera, Anzu continued to drink her wine and the glass seemed to never empty. She felt herself become flushed with the warmth and after some time, she exited the balcony, needing some cool air. She stepped out into the corridor, fanning herself, and she leaned against the wall. The corridor was mostly dark due to the attendants dimming the oil lamps.

For a long moment, she closed her eyes, fanning her hot face. She could still hear the opera, but was unsure of what was happening. Abruptly, she felt a hand on her shoulder and she blinked her eyes open. The alcohol had made her mind sluggish. She peered at the face and after making it out, she shifted out of the touch, saying, "You're not going to get the best of me, Bakura."

"I'm not?" he repeated, amused and then closed in on her. She was too slow to move and she was caged in his arms. "You are sadly mistaken," he whispered before his lips crushed hers. She had promised herself that she wouldn't allow herself to get in this position and she had been certain that Otogi would never allow it until that vixen of Bakura's had materialized. Yet, even though she had swore to herself that she would not allow last night's events to repeat, she was unable to feel much regret for putting herself in the same position that she been in. Rather than struggling as she first had done last night, she gladly pulled him closer, parting her lips for his access. And when his hands grasped her buttocks, pulling her against him, she moaned and then withdrew her lips from his, feeling as though she was in flames. This did not dissuade him, though, and his lips pressed below her ear, suckling on her neck, and one of his hands drifted upward, pulling one of her silken sleeves down to bare her shoulder. She tangled her fingers in his hair, drowning in a dark abyss of what she knew was wrong.

"Come here," he growled and pulled her along the corridor and then into a different balcony that she realized was empty given that the curtains were still parted. He flicked them closed and pulled her on top of him on the chair. Her dress rode up over her thighs and she tried to pull it down, noting that her garter straps were showing. He brushed her hands aside and slid a hand up her flesh, beneath her dress, pulling her mouth back to his with his other hand. Anzu felt shy, inexperienced, and yet deliciously so. And when his hand slipped between her legs, finding her center, she shuddered and drew her lips from his, whimpering. "Ah, there...," he murmured, his fingers slipping against damp flesh. "Right there, my dear..."

"Bakura," she gasped. Her heartbeat was quickening and she felt both ashamed and delighted. His fingers slipped inside of her, slowly, and as she stretched for him, she felt some tinges of pain. He was an expert, though, and he knew what pace to go, something for which she was thankful. She pressed a hand against her face, covering it as she arched her body against his, her bosom pressing against his chest. She heard his deep chuckle and knew she was completely lost to his seduction.

X

"Shit!" Otogi swore as he scrambled out to the corridor, somewhat disheveled from his own not-quite-innocent actions. Mai followed somewhat more slowly, readjusting her gown. Crowds of people were flooding into the corridor at the end of the opera and not one of them could he tell was Bakura or Anzu. He hadn't even noticed that they were gone until he and Mai were well into their devices and dimly, he had realized he had allowed himself to become somewhat inebriated, demanding more alcohol from the attendants and he blamed it on that for his rather stupid actions. He had known that Mai was used simply as a distraction so that Bakura could go on with his own evil plan, but he had been somewhat shocked at her appearance. And, it appeared, Mai was no novice to seduction. First the alcohol, then the woman. He refused to blame his own weaknesses for the result of the evening, even though those were the primary culprits.

Trying to find them in the corridor was useless, so he simply followed Mai into the theatre lobby, feeling depressed and desperate and more than a bit moody. Mai left him, winking at him and waggling her fingers, and he continued to search for his sister in the crowd in the lobby and eventually found her outside of the theatre, where she was standing with Bakura. Bakura was standing a few feet from the side, smoking, while Anzu was standing, twisting her handkerchief anxiously. Her face cleared at seeing him and she rushed towards him. "Otogi! There you are, I was wondering where you'd gotten to."

"Where were you two?" he demanded.

"I went out to get cooled off from the wine and...well, I didn't want to disturb you and Mai," she ended blandly, a slightly accusing look entering her eyes. He felt his face warm at that, humiliating that his sister caught him in the act of forgetting his reason for coming along to the theatre. Otogi clearly had nothing to say to this, so he merely mumbled something under his breath. She dismissed his mumbles with a wave of his hand, saying, "Forget it. Let's just go home, shall we?"

"Fine, fine," he muttered. He hadn't forgot that Anzu had neglected to tell him where she and Bakura had been, but didn't press it as he had been caught in a rather unpromising situation himself. In the carriage, however, he did notice Bakura's silence and risked a glance at the male to see that his eyes were focused on his sister. Otogi quickly looked to Anzu, but she was staring out the window with her hands in her lap. He frowned and then looked again to Bakura, but he had turned his eyes away from her. Rather than forgetting the expression, though, Otogi recalled the burning look in Bakura's eyes and wondered what exactly had irritated him so badly.

_TBC_


	5. Hidden

A/N: As always, **thanks to all of the reviews** and here is the next installment!

_Chapter Five, Hidden_

Bakura released a long sigh, blowing smoke up to the top of his canopy bed. Sunlight was beginning to spill through the curtains, but he was oblivious to it and the beginning chatter of his servants below. His sleep had been restless and while he certainly would not wish to admit it, he knew that was partially his own fault. His mouth screwed up in an irritated scowl and he reached out and smashed his cigarette into the ceramic ashtray and then sat up in bed, rubbing at his head. Usually, in this sort of situation, he would have found another woman to lie with that night. Anzu, for all her easy murmurs and willingness to be pleased, had stepped away at the last minute and while he was sure by her uncertainty that he could have persuaded her back into his arms, something had held him back. It infuriated him beyond belief and he chided himself later for deciding that, of all the times, he would be a gentleman for once and do the appropriate thing and let _her_ choose. Either way, it left him in an uncomfortable situation and while he could have easily found satisfaction elsewhere, he chose to go home and sleep alone instead.

Truly, his actions lately were unusual.

He stood up and walked across the room to where the window curtains were and he drew them back with a flick of his wrist, staring down at the London street that his town home was located on. With another preoccupied sigh, he rubbed the palm of his hand against his forehead and then leaned forward, pressing his forearm against the glass as he stared outside. It did not matter if he hadn't gotten what he wished from Anzu, he had made a promise to her that her brother's debts would be settled once she had gone an entire night with him; yet, he knew that she was going to haunt him. He knew that her sweet kisses and her innocence was not all that attracted him to her and it bothered him that out of all the stubborn women in the entirety of London, he wanted the one that he could never have. Well, that was fate as far as he was concerned. It always came around to bite him in the ass.

With a grim look, he straightened up and began to move from the window when he spotted a familiar carriage pull up to his steps. He paused, glancing down and raising an eyebrow. "Oh, your chariot awaits, my lord," he mumbled dryly to himself. "What the hell is he doing here, anyway?" He hastily threw on a black, silk robe and left his chambers to meet his visitor. Just as his doorman had let the man in, Bakura had arrived at the top of the stairs. There was a pause and the visitor smiled, opening his arms.

"Glad to see that you're awake already, Bakura," Yami told him with a smile.

"I had just woken up, actually," Bakura was quick to inform him, "as I'm sure you can surmise."

"Entertaining someone, as well, I suppose?"

Bakura scowled moodily at him, sharply demanding, "What do you want, Yami? Here to play lawyer for your friend?" Yami lifted his shoulders in a graceless shrug and then looked around the foyer. The doorman was standing behind him awkwardly, unsure as to whether to interrupt to offer to take his coat and Bakura was still standing at the top of the stairs, with no clear intent to join him. "Fine," he grunted, noticing Yami's pointed stare. He stepped down the stairs and ushered for the doorman to take Yami's coat, which he did with a relieved look, and a moment later the two of them were safely enclosed in the drawing room from prying eyes and ears. There was tea set up on the table, likely from one of the servants that had seen Yami, and said man helped himself to a cup while Bakura sat on the divan, not at all in the mood to entertain unwanted guests. "So. What are you here for?"

"Well, as it happens, you guessed it already. I wouldn't go so far as to call myself lawyer, but you understand the position."

"You're here for Otogi then?"

"He seemed to think that you would take better to me showing up on your doorstep than him," Yami explained, lifting his cup to take a tentative drink. The room was silent as Yami sipped as the hot liquid and after a moment, he drew his gaze to Bakura's face. Seeing his dark expression, he sighed and set the cup down, mumbling, "Can't even enjoy a cup of tea around this guy...honestly..."

"Get to the point of why you're here, would you?" Bakura snapped. "I'm not in the mood for your games first thing when I wake up."

"Fine, fine...Otogi seems to think that you intend to try and pursue his sister. He asked me to remind you of your word to ensure that you remained faithful to it." He lifted a hand, adding, "That's it."

"I doubt that Otogi left it that brief."

Yami had moved to take another drink of his tea and now flicked a look at him over his cup before taking a cautious drink and then setting the cup down. He dug around in his pockets for a moment and then withdrew a piece of paper that had been neatly folded. Bakura saw that the wax seal had been broken, so it was clear that Otogi had sent Yami a note rather than seeing him in person. "Let's see here... 'Bakura is a beast and I believe he has compromised my sister's innocence and her future as a wife for a respectable lord. Make certain that he promises to keep his word or else I will call him out on dawn and die trying to take his life. He is not to come back into her life that is involved in any way to my debts, nor as his roguish self. I will not permit him to further cause damage to her reputation and her life, let alone mine.'" Yami folded the paper and tucked it back into his pocket, a somewhat disgruntled look on his face. He lifted his cup again, shooting a glance to Bakura, asking, "Satisfied?"

"Entirely," Bakura responded, a thoughtful look crossing his face. He rose to his feet and paced to the window, standing there a moment. Yami ignored him, enjoying his tea at last. Bakura ran a hand through his hair and then chuckled, withdrawing his hand.

"I know that sound," Yami said, "and keep me out of this."

"Oh, don't worry, Yami, I didn't intend on involving you in this. However...I do think I owe a visit to Otogi and his sister."

"Why exactly are you trying to provoke him?"

"Not him," Bakura said cheerfully, striding towards the drawing room doors, "but her."

X

Otogi drummed his fingers on the table impatiently, listening to his parents chat at breakfast about some inane thing that he wasn't particularly interested in hearing about. His eyes, however, were directed towards his sister. Anzu appeared as proper and relaxed as always, but he knew that there was more to her disappearance last night than what she had let on. Of course, most brothers would simply turn the other way and beat the other man's face in behind a building, but Otogi preferred the direct approach by harassing his sister. After all, Bakura was not one to tamper with lightly and his sister, when provoked into the right mood, could also become an unstoppable force that he would not like to face alone. Either way, he was certain that Bakura had attempted – and perhaps partially succeeded – in seducing his sister. Her flustered expression and his moody silence were far too telling for his comfort. However, Otogi knew that Anzu would likely redirect his attention to his own indiscretions at the theatre with Mai, but that was simply a risk for which he would be need to be well prepared.

"Otogi, did you have somewhere you needed to be?" his mother asked, drawing him from his reverie. He stirred, staring at her with a blank expression. "You've been fidgeting all morning."

"Ah, no, not at all, mother," he hastened to assure her. "Simply ready to start the day, that's all. Full of energy for the day. Quite nice out, isn't it?"

As the conversation turned to the weather, Otogi pointed a look at Anzu, narrowing his eyes threateningly. She stared back at him calmly and took a drink of her tea. _Damn her eyes,_ he swore in his mind irritably.

Once his parents had left the table and Otogi had exited the breaking room, he lurked outside the room, shifting back and forth with nervous energy. When Anzu had exited, he nearly launched himself at her, startling her so bad that she stumbled back a few steps. "Otogi, would you knock that off?! You're acting like some kind of robber!"

"I know that you're going to try and sneak away," Otogi told her, folding his arms across his chest with a smug look upon his face, "and it's not happening." Anzu sent him a sour look, but did not deny his accusation. "In any case, let's go for a ride in the park, sister dear. We have some things to talk about." He gave a sarcastic bow to her. As he rose, she was storming away from him. After sending some orders to the servants to prepare the carriage, he followed her upstairs to her room. She sent him another ill-favored look as she snapped on her gloves. A moment later, however, she was following him downstairs and to the carriage, clearly accepted her fate. Otogi assisted her in and then took the reins and ushered the horses into a gentle canter.

"So," Anzu said regally, "go on, then. Give me your rant that I'm sure you've been working on."

"Rant? I never rant."

"All the time."

Otogi peered at her through narrowed eyes, but fell silent. Anzu, too, remained silent as he guided the carriage into Hyde Park, where there was a multitude of couples lounging about or riding in carriages. "Anzu, I know you think you're old enough to know about the ways of the ton and the men in them, but Bakura is a whole species of man unto himself. You can't trust anything he says or anything he does. If you think that a few kisses means he's in love with you – well, you're definitely reading too many of those fantastical romance paper books they've been publishing. And even if not, I don't trust you to be alone with him. He's dangerous. He's a criminal!"

"As if _you're_ to talk? You were enjoying yourself with a common courtesan!"

"Shh!" Otogi hissed, flicking a look around anxiously, but those around them appeared not to have heard. The horses stirred uncomfortably at the sudden tightening of his grip on the reins. Loosening them a bit and shifting nervously, he muttered, "Keep your voice down when you say things like that."

"Well, it's true," Anzu stubbornly answered.

"And what about Bakura?" Otogi returned. "You let him take you into a secluded area and...and..."

"And _what_ exactly?"

"You know what," he blustered, his face reddening slightly. In spite of the fact that he had been seething over it, he simply could not speak the words that he had been thinking, especially when it concerned his sister. He kept such activities away from her to keep her safe and the idea of some man making love to her in a broom closet...That simply was not a thought he wanted to dwell upon.

"Oh, please," Anzu snorted.

"You'll be worthless to any man if they find out about that," Otogi said in a low voice. "You're at an age where that is your only asset! Men don't want women that are tossed around. They want innocent ones to marry."

"Otogi, _that did not happen!_"

"Then what did?"

This time, it was Anzu who appeared flustered and her face flushed in embarrassment. Even though she had been giving the air of dismissal to Otogi's concerns, the truth was that she had come quite close to losing her only "asset," as Otogi called it. She had lost all sense, letting Bakura come far too close to her and making her do things that she would not have dared to do in any other situation. She briefly turned her face from Otogi's, slipping back into the memory, wishing that she had more self-control than she did last night. Her hands had slipped down, curious, innocent, inexperience in what to do, yet somehow able to teach herself simply by the sounds of pleasure from Bakura's throat.

_That did not happen, did not happen, did not happen! _Anzu chanted in her head, snapping out of the memory instantly.

"Mm-hmm," Otogi made a disbelieving sound beside her. She turned back to him, scowling. His face was set in an angry expression. "_Something_ obviously happened to make your face go that red."

"Oh, shut up!" Anzu snapped. "You're in no place to lecture me. The only reason you were invited – or allowed to come, for that matter – was because you were supposed to protect me so that I wouldn't be tempted by him, but instead you end up with your hands up some courtesan's skirts."

"Don't be crude."

The siblings fell into an aggravated silence as Otogi guided the carriage through the park. After some time, he stopped and let the horses nibble on the grass. He got out of the carriage moodily and Anzu followed suit. She had no desire to be around her brother, who seemed intent on getting in her business and yet not offering any help for her. He hadn't been acting at all like her brother last night and had instead neglected her, allowing her to get drunk and alone with Bakura. Otogi leaned against one of the trees while Anzu sat on a bench, glaring across her at the couples that were walking past, smiling at each other and laughing joyfully. As her anger began to wane, she felt a wistfulness fall upon her as she looked at the couples. She could hold nothing but contempt for the suitors she had met thus far, but even she had the desire to be married someday.

She bowed her head, staring at her folded hands in her lap. _Otogi's right,_ she thought sadly. _If Bakura had taken that from me last night...no man would want to marry me. My only appealing trait is that I'm untouched now that I'm old. If I were ten-and-six, maybe it would be different. I used to get much more suitors, but now I'm lucky if I get any. Not that I care...none of them would make me happy, anyway, and I certainly could never fall in love with them. _She sighed softly to herself. _Maybe I should just marry for money, after all._

"Oh, great," Otogi suddenly muttered from beside her. "What's _he_ doing here?" Anzu sent him a suspicious look and then stared, horrified, at the two males that were riding down the path on a sleek pair of horse's.

"Let's go," Anzu said, standing up and hurrying to the carriage. Startled, Otogi glanced up. "Now!" He got back in the carriage and after a few snaps to the horses with the reins, eased them forward.

"I hope you weren't intending on leaving us?" a smooth voice asked from beside Anzu. She stifled an inward groan and sent a long prayer to the heavens and then turned to look to the side, where Bakura was riding.

"Have you forgotten your agreement?" she returned coldly. "You're not to bother me now that I've spent a whole night with you."

"What cold, heartless words," Bakura remarked, giving a devilish smile. "But, remember that is only if it is in regards to your brother's debts and I'm here as a...friend...not a collector."

"And what about you?" Otogi grumbled, glancing at the man that was some ways behind Bakura. Yami smiled at him in puzzlement. "What are you doing with that snake?"

"You two are just full of hateful words."

"For good reason, you vile demon," Otogi spat at him, shooting a filthy look across Anzu and then turned back to the path, adding, "You've done nothing but cause trouble."

"Yes, but we're starting anew, if you haven't noticed, Otogi. But, in any case, I didn't come out here trying to find _you_." He turned his gaze back to Anzu and, holding the reins in one hand, he reached out and brushed Anzu's cheek with his knuckles. She jerked slightly, turning to stare at him.

"Didn't you relay my message to him?" Otogi demanded of Yami.

"Yes, of course I did," Yami answered serenely. "And I told him that I didn't want to be involved in this because the messenger always tends to get shot at, but he insisted that I come. I gave him word-by-word what your letter said."

"And yet he's still here!"

"I can't control his actions. He goes where he wants to go, you know that."

"You shouldn't be sending threatening messages anyway," Anzu told her brother sharply.

_Well, this is escalating rather quickly, _Yami thought idly, shifting on his saddle slightly. Otogi and Anzu were clearly already butting heads and it didn't appear as though the two of them were going to come to any agreement with each other very soon. Otogi appeared quite taken aback at Anzu's words, but said nothing, silently turning to stare ahead of him with a sullen expression upon his face. In spite of himself, Yami smirked slightly. When it came to any other woman, Otogi had the advantage; with his sister, however, he was completely defeated by her temper.

"Anyway," Bakura cut in, "I do have other business to attend to, so I'll make this quick." Otogi turned a dark look towards the male and Anzu barely glanced at him, clearly intent on ignoring his presence completely. "I have no intention of pursuing either of you, especially in regards to those debts. That matter is settled." This seemed to cheer Otogi slightly. "However," Bakura continued, amused by Otogi's expression falling at the word, "I do have one _other_ reason that I may continue to be a presence in your life."

"You're not welcome to be present in our lives," Otogi rudely informed him.

"I didn't ask for an invitation," Bakura returned mildly. He reached out to Anzu again, brushing his hand over her gloved one, and said in a deliberate tone, "I intend to court you, my dear Anzu."

"_Excuse me?_" Otogi blurted, whipping around to gawk at him. Anzu, too, had turned her attention back to Bakura, her mouth falling open slightly in shock. "You must be mad! You do not actually think that my family – that _I_ – will simply stand back and allow that, do you? I won't have it! You'll ruin my sister and any chance that she may have to marry into a _respectable_, _lordly_ family!"

"Don't be obtuse, Otogi," Bakura said, rolling his eyes. "She wouldn't need any reason to be worried about what family she'll be marrying into."

"And why exactly?"

"What reason would there to be courting someone unless you want to marry them? She'll be married to me."

Otogi sputtered for a moment while Anzu continued to stare at Bakura as if he were implying that they assassinate the king. Her mouth had closed, but her eyes had gotten wider with horror at every word he spoke. After a moment, Otogi erupted into nervous laughter, glancing ahead of him and then looking back at Bakura. "You can possibly be serious," Otogi said, laughing and then darting a look to Yami, as Bakura was now gazing intently at Anzu. "He's not serious, is he?"

"Yes, well, I'm not actually sure to be honest," Yami said, clearing his throat. "I didn't know about this until just now."

"This is madness...madness! He's mad...," Otogi mumbled to himself, shaking his head in disbelief.

"You're bluffing," Anzu said at last. She had been debating over Bakura's words for some time. While she was flattered, she was horrified at the thought of Bakura courting her. Given her weakness for his charm and good looks in the past, she knew that she would not last a fortnight without succumbing to him. She knew that he was lying about marriage, given that he was a notorious rake and would not dare tie himself to a single woman, even if that woman possessed an advantageous dowry. Anzu could only suppose that this was a lure in order to gain more time to seduce her into his bed. And that simply was not going to happen.

"I," Bakura stated, "cannot imagine myself being with any other woman."

"You are a terrible liar," she told him. He smiled, his eyes glinting deviously.

"Oh, am I? Even if I were, I'm not as terrible of one as you are."

Anzu stared at him for a long time, considering him. She knew what his intentions were and yet somehow she saw an advantage for herself. Bakura was clearly a successful business man. He threw around money as if it were nothing more than dirt on the ground. Anzu was skilled in the art of courting, let alone seduction, but if she played her cards right, she might end up with a husband. He certainly was a better choice than the boring suitors that she had and even though he would probably be going to bed with other women, it wasn't as if she wouldn't still be taken care of. It was clear that, if she were able to capture him as a husband and beat him at his own game, then he would be obligated to follow through and care for her as wife. He seemed to take good care of his friends, so she could not see why he would do anything less with his wife.

A smile lifted Anzu's lips and it briefly unsettled Bakura. She leaned over the carriage, placing a hand on his chest. "Well, then," she said in a soft, sultry tone, "I guess we'll have to see how terrible of a liar you are." She brushed her lips over his ear, sending a shiver down his spine and withdrew. Otogi was staring at them, all colour drained out of his face. He looked as though he might vomit. "I accept, Bakura," Anzu told him with a secretive smile. "Let's see how well you can court a woman." Bakura slowed down, allowing the carriage pass him and Yami. Yami drew his horse up next to his as Bakura stared after them.

"Why," Yami sighed, "do I have a bad feeling about all of this?"

"A bad feeling?" Bakura repeated with an amused tilt of his mouth. "She just issued a challenge to me. I'd say the next few weeks are going to be rather exciting."

"Somehow I'm not surprised that's your response."

_TBC_


	6. Plan

A/N: As always, a big thanks to all of you who left a review! After reading over, I saw several typos in the dialogues which made it a bit confusing, but it seems that you guys figured it out well enough. Apologies for that, though! :) With that said, here's the next installment! Enjoy!

_Chapter Six, Plan_

Malik tossed the paper down, releasing a long sigh. He had visited his sister's once again and his brother had accompanied him, as she had specifically requested the two of them to call on her that morning. Seto was out on business, so they were at least given a respite from his sneering comments and his and Marik's ominous stares towards each other. Isis was standing at the window in the drawing room, where she was bathed in sunlight. The other windows were also open, leaving the room feeling open and fresh. Marik was standing in the doorway, a hand casually slipped in his pocket. He appeared completely nonchalant, but Malik saw the slight furrow in his brow and knew that this sudden news was worrisome to him, as well. "Well?" their sister finally demanded, turning from the window. "What do you have to say to this?"

"Why are you asking us?" Marik returned swiftly and with his other hand he gestured towards the paper that Malik had disposed of upon the coffee table. "You act as though it was us that were involved in that article, Isis. We had nothing to do with it. The most that we knew of this matter was the debts that Otogi Mazaki was involved in. We didn't think that Bakura was going to take it to a personal level."

"Bakura," Isis said steadily, taking a few steps from the window, "is known to be one of the most careless rogues in London. He has no real status as a gentleman except with his connections to the Ishtar family and his family's estate, which he passed to his younger brother. He openly flaunts his business connections and has no problem with corrupting any young virgin out there. And here, this young girl – not even young by the ton's standards anymore – comes out and he's chatting about proposals of marriage out in the middle of Hyde Park, of all places!"

"You act as if he should be concerned about his reputation."

"Not about his, but this girl's! She's from a highly respected family. Her brother, in spite of his activities, is still a gentleman and still acts as such. That Bakura would...and a virgin, I'm sure, no less..." Isis continued to sputter for a moment and then shook her head, straightening and setting a stern look upon her face. "You two have got to stop him."

"Stop him?" Marik repeated and then looked at his younger brother, who had remained silent throughout the exchange. "Why in the world would we stop him? You never cared about the other girls, so I see no reason to intervene now."

"We should speak to him, though, Marik," Malik spoke up at last, as his brother was looking to him for some sort of explanation for their sister's mad behavior. Malik sighed and leaned forward, resting his arms upon his thighs. He stared down at the paper and the headline of the article, large print boldly standing out on the paper: 'Infamous Libertine Declares Intentions Of Marriage.' Simply staring at the words made his stomach churn with unease. He had known that Bakura was interested in Anzu Mazaki when he had suggested as simple of a compromise as he had. Bakura was nothing if not a business man and when he was offering the settlement of a debt without any money involved, it was a clear indication that something was amiss; however, Malik had looked the other way and had trusted his judgment. Bakura had never failed him thus far when it came to business arrangements and while it was true that he had not lost anything through this, he wasn't so sure that he was comfortable with his friend blindly throwing around words where too many ears could hear him. It was troubling and even though he had no intention of halting any of Bakura's actions, he knew that it was time that they talked to him and find out exactly what his intentions towards this girl were. "I'm not sure what he is doing or thinking, but this is rather extreme, even for Bakura."

Marik looked reluctant, but murmured his agreement. This seemed to appease Isis somewhat, but Malik was still troubled with the article. He picked up the paper again, glanced at the headline, and sighed, rubbing his head wearily. _What could you possibly be thinking, Bakura?_ he wondered faintly to himself. "Maybe...," he murmured to himself. "Maybe we should see the lady, actually."

"Are you trying to bring this girl to ruin?" Isis demanded, her eyes narrowing angrily at him.

"Sister, please," Malik sighed, rubbing his face. "I, at least, am still a gentleman of the ton. Marik has provoked too many people, but I still maintain the façade of a man with some manners. It would be more appropriate for me to call on her than anyone else. Given my encounter with her already, it would seem strange that she would simply accept this courtship. There is no harm in doing some investigation." He rose to his feet. "With that said, I'll be off. I'll contact you later, Marik." Satisfied, he left the room and while he could feel Marik's curious gaze on the back of his head, he did not allow it to bother him too much.

When he arrived at the home of Anzu Mazaki, he briefly hesitated outside the carriage. He was sure that the news in the paper would not escape the notice of her family – especially Otogi. While it had not mentioned Anzu specifically, he was certain that Otogi might jump to certain conclusions given his attitude of late. Brushing the thought away, he approached the door and after a moment, a man answered. It was the same man that had answered when he had paid a visit before and he sent him an evil look, yet allowed him entry. "A moment, please," the doorman said rudely and left. Malik released a small sigh and looked around thoughtfully.

He was not given much time to consider the expensive furnishings, however, as the doorman returned with Anzu. Her gaze swept over Malik and then she said, "Thank you, please leave us alone." This seemed to offend the man even more, but he did as bade, but cast them a disapproving look. Anzu stopped a few feet from Malik and folded her arms across her chest, frowning. She was dressed in a light morning gown of white that was modestly cut and as Malik surveyed her just as she was him, he could sense her fiery spirit bubbling beneath the surface, just as she had revealed when he first met her. "Well, I can only imagine that you've come because of the article in the paper," she said at last. "My brother was kind enough to hide it from our parents, making some kind of excuse. They'll find out eventually, though."

"I'm glad to hear that no drama erupted this morning," Malik politely told her. "I cannot say the same for my own household, however." Anzu blinked, startled. Slanting an amused smile towards her, he said, "My sister is concerned about your reputation. In fact, she requested that my brother and I take care of this and stop Bakura before he goes too far. As it happens, I'm of that mind that he's already gotten to that point. But these matters, I feel, are of a more private nature. Would you mind going on a stroll with me?" He extended a hand towards the door. Anzu eyed him warily and then released a small sigh through her nose.

"Very well." He smiled and opened the door, ushering her out. After shutting it behind him, he followed her to where she was standing outside the gates. "I hope you don't mind my being suspicious. Your friend always has less-than-pleasant intentions."

"I'm sure that there are some women who would disagree," Malik replied, taking her hand and placing it in his elbow. Anzu released a small derisive snort, a moody expression crossing her face. "Now that we're from prying ears, let me be frank with you. Bakura has quite a few scandals on his record – let's face it, we all do – but he's never openly said anything about marriage, even to the women who have been difficult and, given what I understand of your character, you're a rather stubborn woman."

"I'll take that as a compliment."

"It was meant as one." She laughed at that, smiling up at him a bit coquettishly. Even Malik was not unaffected by that. Turning his gaze away before he did something that was sure to lose her trust, he continued, "In any case, it's unusual. And it didn't sound as if you had made any disagreements at the park. Which is also unusual, if I know anything about your dislike for Bakura and given your earlier dealings with him."

"I'm not sure what Bakura's intentions are," Anzu said, her eyebrows knitting together, "and whatever they are, I'm sure I want nothing to do with them. As for _my_ intentions – well, you don't really expect me to tell his friend that, do you?"

"What game are you playing at?" he asked, raising an eyebrow. "Because, trust me, playing games with Bakura is not a wise idea. He'll have too much fun at winning."

"And what game is _he_ playing at?" she retorted, raising her chin a notch to look at him. "I'm sure you must have _some_ idea, don't you?" Perhaps he was mistaken, but Malik had the distinct impression that she was flirting with him in order to get information out of him.

Chuckling, he paused and took her hand from his elbow, covering it with his other hand. "Ah, you are a treat," he murmured. Anzu blushed at that, but did not remove her gaze from his. Malik continued to stare at her for a moment, considering her soft features and after a moment, he chuckled again and looked back up the street before gently maneuvering her to begin walking the way they had come. This time, however, he released her hand and tucked his hands in his pockets. "Marik and Bakura are closer, so I don't have as good of an idea as Marik would. And, as it happens, Marik doesn't seem to see this as anything out of the ordinary. He's not even remotely worried about the situation. I honestly don't have even the slightest clue what he is up to. I know that this is a good way to get around Otogi so that he can continue to see you." He paused and glanced at her. "Not to be indelicate, but I assume that Bakura has made some headway with you?"

"That's hardly a question you should be asking me," Anzu muttered, but her face turned red once again. He laughed.

"Well, you've already answered it anyway. Let me give you some advice. Bakura likes a challenge. It's why he went into business and came over to London in the first place. If you didn't break the first night, it's no surprise he's so interested in you. He's...a little stupid. He _likes_ his women to talk back to him. Of course, he'll take any pretty light skirt there is, but someone who is as sharp-tongued as you are will keep his interest. And I mean, for a long time. So...if you have ulterior motives for keeping him around, I would keep resisting him and not give him what he wants until _you_ get what you want."

"When you put it that way, it almost sounds like I'm toying with him," Anzu said, frowning.

"It sounds like you both are toying with each other," Malik returned. They had arrived back at the front of her home. He glanced at it and then turned to her, raising a hand and brushing her hair back. "Do be careful, though. I'm not going to be here to watch your back and neither is your brother, I imagine." He smiled and then opened the door to his carriage. "Have a good day." He shut it and after a knock to the ceiling, the carriage rolled away.

Anzu watched his carriage until it disappeared around a corner and then she reached up, touching her hair with a frown on her lips. Shaking her head, she went back inside, beginning to doubt the intelligence of her earlier decision. She knew that she probably should not have made as big of a spectacle as she had, especially in the middle of Hyde Park, but she hadn't thought that Malik Ishtar would arrive at her doorstep, either. Her mind drifted as she walked up to the door, recalling his words, _"Ah, you are a treat_._"_ Once again, her face flushed and she scowled to herself. _Stupid men and their stupid seduction tricks,_ she thought irritably. She entered the town house and returned to the drawing room where she had been when Malik had arrived. She drew the book she had been reading towards her again, but she was considering over what Malik had told her about Bakura. It was true, that the Ishtars and Bakura knew how to play games better than anyone else. And, as it was, Anzu was unskilled in the game of seduction, so she was unsure of how she was going to succeed.

A sudden smirk lit her features. _But even I can tell when a man's interested and when I tried that smiling trick on Malik..._ She laughed softly under her breath, holding the book tightly up to her face. _I can do this. It'll just take practice. _"I've got you now..." she murmured to herself, snickering before kicking her feet and laughing. _But I can't practice on just any man, _she thought to herself after the laughter had subsided. "Hmmm..." She set the book aside and settled at the desk, tapping her fingertips upon the desktop. She withdrew a quill and brushed the feather across her chin. Slowly, a smile inched its way upon her lips and she began to write.

X

Bakura had his hands buried in his hair. He had known that Marik and Malik would accost him, but he certainly hadn't expected Isis to tag along to rant at him. He briefly raised his eyes to her, but found that her coldly infuriated expression was too much to bear. Seto, standing beside her, continued to try and slip in a, "This really is none of our concern," or a, "Let him do as he pleases, Isis," but to no avail. He was sure that it more because of being stuck at Bakura's home that Seto was doing this than to help him, but nonetheless, Bakura appreciated it. In the middle of Isis's lecture upon propriety and living up to certain expectations, a servant hesitantly entered the dining area where he had been eating when Isis had rudely interrupted his peaceful meal. The servant hesitated on the threshold. Marik was eating cheerfully, oblivious to everything, and Malik, who had been standing near the doorway, looked to the servant who instantly thrust a letter towards him. Malik smiled and took it, glancing down at the writing.

"Thank you," Bakura grumbled, taking the letter as Malik handed it to him. "Isis, would you please stop already?" he snapped at her at last. She sent him a withering look. "It's been over an hour, don't you have better things to do?"

"Yes," Seto spoke up, "don't we have _anything_ better to do?" Isis turned her look to Seto, who turned moody and took a drink of his coffee instead.

Bakura gave him a disgusted look and after a quick glance at the top of the letter, he broke the wax seal and began to read it, taking a drink of his coffee. He choked on it as he read and coughed for a moment, holding the letter away from him for a moment. He turned his eyes back to the words again, ignoring the coffee and everyone else in the room.

_Bakura,_

_A young lady enjoys long dances with an attractive man. The Duke of Bedford will be hosting a ball tonight for his new wife. I'll be waiting for you to pick me up tonight._

He stared ahead of him for a moment, puzzling over the letter. Obviously it was an invitation for a ball tonight, but he couldn't quite wrap his mind around the fact that it had been _Anzu_ who had initiated it rather than himself. In spite of the strangeness of it, he was thrilled. He folded the letter, smirking to himself, and returned to his coffee. Seto was eyeing him suspiciously from across the table, but no one was saying anything, seeming to enjoy the silence after listening to Isis for some time. Malik had been lucky, as he had entered her rant at the very end, arriving alone. At last, when it was clear that Bakura was not going to listen to reason, Isis and Seto left.

"About time," Bakura sighed, relaxing in his seat. Isis was far from his mind, though, as he anticipated the ball that he would be attending. Even as Marik grumbled about his sister and her meddlesome personality, Bakura's mind had drifted back to Anzu Mazaki. He wasn't quite sure what she was planning on doing – or what was behind this invitation – but he was interested to see what tricks she had up her sleeve. He had learned the hard way that this woman was not all that she seemed and while it might have appeared sadistic to anyone else, he couldn't wait until she played all those tricks on him.

"So, who was the letter from?" Marik queried.

"Ah," Bakura cleared his throat. "That was from Anzu. It appears there's a ball she'd like to attend tonight."

"You're already beginning to sound domesticated."

"Don't be stupid," Bakura rolled his eyes. "Balls give the best opportunities to corrupt young women."

"True," Marik agreed amiably, "but really, Bakura, don't hold us in suspense. What's this talk about marriage for?"

"I'm not sure," Bakura admitted, "it just came out. It certainly pissed Otogi off, though." And while Bakura was mostly honest in his answer, a part of him knew that it wasn't simply to anger Otogi that something like that had come out. He had found his match at wits in Anzu Mazaki. The only reason he had gotten as far with her as he had was because she had been intoxicated at the theatre and less prone to fight her bodily desires. Given that tonight it would be on her grounds instead of his, he suspected that he might not get so lucky in taking her by surprise. She knew what he was capable of by now. This was not a terrible thing for him, though; in fact, it was quite exciting. She was rising above his initial expectations of her and if he were put in the position where he had to marry a woman, he was not so sure that he wouldn't try and persuade Anzu to take that position. She had certainly proven herself worthy and she knew well what type of man he was that his actions would hardly surprise her. In any case, he had no plans to marry any time soon and he would continue this game with his little Anzu until she finally succumbed.

"I wonder how her parents will feel about this?" Malik remarked thoughtfully.

"Her father already told me that any talk of marriage was forbidden, so he'll probably want to have another chat with me," Bakura said mildly. "It'll be interesting, a nice way to mix things up." He glanced at the clock. "I'd best get bathed, though. I have some other affairs to deal with before tonight."

X

Anzu anxiously surveyed her appearance that night. She smoothed her hands over her stomach and then leaned into the mirror again. She felt incredibly self-conscious. Her mother, far more inclined towards the low-cut gowns, had taken her to her modiste at Anzu's request and they had a gown made for her with a lower cut in it than she was accustomed. However, it would work well to her advantage for tonight. She did feel somewhat like a fish out of water, unused to any of this. She sighed again and turned around, the emerald green silk sashaying around her legs. She reached up and brushed away the tendrils that were spilling from her upswept hair. After adding a few bracelets and rings, she took her kid gloves and draped her shawl around her and left her bedchambers. Her father was waiting in the foyer and smiled at her when she drew up next to him. "You look lovely. Now, Anzu...before he arrives, I should ask...how, ah...how serious are you about Bakura?"

"Oh, papa," she muttered, looking embarrassed.

"He _is_ a man of trade, Anzu, and I know that you and Otogi tried so hard to keep the paper from me, but this marriage proposal..." He trailed off, sending her a severe look. Anzu had the grace to look ashamed, but was inwardly swearing. "I just feel that you could do much better. There are plenty of gentlemen who are very attractive and charming like Bakura."

"Papa – "

"With good names," he continued on without missing a beat, "and have come upon their wealth by respectable means." Anzu opened her mouth to say something to this, but there was a brisk knock on the door and the doorman opened it to reveal Bakura on the other side. He stepped in and gave a polite bow to Hathaway, who inclined his head in turn. "Enough of that for now," he said briskly, smiling at her again. "Go have fun." She gave her father a quick hug and then joined Bakura outside. He assisted her inside the carriage and then settled beside her, tapping on the top. Anzu was still considering over what would be the best story to give her father to account for her interest in Bakura when he spoke up.

"Getting a lecture about staying away from bad influences?" he questioned with a smirk.

"You seem to know my father quite well," she told him dryly. "He's concerned about you being a man of trade. It seems your reputation with the women is the least of his worries."

"Glad to hear it," he brightly answered, although his smirk deepened.

They fell silent, but inwardly, Anzu was scheming. She slanted a look at Bakura, who was gazing out the window contentedly. Very deliberately, she shifted beside him and let her shawl droop down her shoulders, slipping away from her bosom and shoulders. She picked up her gloves and through the corner of her eye, she saw Bakura's eyes flicker down. Carefully, she slipped a glove on over her hand, slipping her hand past the end of the glove and up her arm a bit. She turned to her other hand and repeated the gesture and then settled back in her seat, shifting a bit so her thigh was pressing against his. She nearly smirked, feeling the tension in his leg. _We'll see who plays who tonight, _she thought mischievously. She brushed her hair from her cheek and then peered up at him, giving a sweet smile. He blinked, apparently caught off guard. "So," she said and then lowered her hand, brushing it against his knee as she laid it in her lap, "has my brother sent you any dueling summons?"

He stared at her blankly, saying, "What?" in a stupid tone. He hastily roused himself. "No. No, he hasn't. Good thing for him, too, as I've more experience than he has."

"Well, I'm sure he'd use Yami and if I'm a good judge of character, then it seems that he's had his fair share of duels, as well." She sent him a glance that indicated he was one of those who she had judged correctly. "And I'd just have to shoot you myself if you killed my brother, regardless of who called out who." Bakura felt more comfortable with this conversation as opposed to the silence and her teasing gestures a moment ago. He was accustomed to her tossing sharp comments to him.

"I'm not so sure I wouldn't like that," he returned with a grin. She gave her eyes a roll at that. "After all," he reached out, trailing a finger along her jaw line, "you'd have to shoot me in my sleep or else I'd be able to take the gun from you. If I woke up, then I'd be able to have you in my bed and I'm sure that's a position you wouldn't want yourself in."

"Oh?" She turned and smiled at him. A moment later, he froze as she leaned towards him, her hand on his thigh. "And what makes you think that? Maybe I'm just playing hard to get?"

"Then...you're playing rather well."

"I always play to win, Bakura. You should know that." She turned away from him, her hand slipping away. It was if nothing unusual had happened, yet he was certain that he had not imagined her slender hand on his leg. This behavior was completely unlike her. One moment, she was throwing fighting words at him as she usually did and then the next moment, it almost seemed as though she were trying to seduce him. His mind was addled and he let the conversation lapse into silence until they arrived at the ball.

After handing her shawl to the doorman, she followed Bakura into the ballroom, where it was packed with people. Many people Bakura knew by face alone, but the others Anzu pointed out to him, giving their titles. Many of them appeared to have connections with her family and greeted her, sending Bakura questioning looks. He introduced himself suavely, charming them almost in an instant. Anzu looked irritable by this as her relatives giggled and chatted with him, with him swiftly replying to their inquiries. Lies slipped off his tongue easily and by the end of the night, everyone was in love with him in spite of him not being in the ton. "I guess a businessman has to know how to lie, doesn't he?" Anzu grumbled after they had excused themselves.

"A good businessman," he corrected her with a smirk. "You should be envious of my skills. It's something you should want in a husband."

"Husband?" she repeated and then laughed. "You! Only a terrible husband, given how well you are in the art of lies."

"Truly, you break my heart," he said in mock sadness. She scowled at him. He chuckled and then swept her an elegant bow. "Shall we?" With some reluctance, she gave him her hand as he led her out onto the dance floor. Anzu was disgruntled at how easy he won people's hearts. It was no surprise that out of all of London, she and Otogi seemed to be the only two that had any real objections towards him. Her father's only objection was his connections, not his actual personality. As Bakura spun her around, her skirts capturing her legs briefly, she wondered at how someone who made such a detestable living could charm so many people. Dismissing that thought, she stepped a bit closer to him, following his steps easily. She could feel his body heat with as close as she was and even as she following the timing of the music, she glanced around and sensed the looks that they were receiving. She was certain that this would be another thing that showed up in the papers, but she hardly cared. It wasn't as if her reputation wasn't already tarnished as it was from simply associating with him.

After they had danced for some time, they stepped off of the dance floor and while Bakura retrieved himself some stronger alcohol, Anzu accepted a glass of wine from one of the servants. She drank it, frowning as she calculated her next move. She spotted a dark hallway and a couple came from it, smiling at each other. A tiny smile lifted her lips and she finished her glass of wine, handing it to one of the servants. She spotted Bakura winding his way through the crowd, draining a glass of what appeared to be brandy. She stood next to him, fanning herself and glancing around the crowds as he finished his drink. "Bakura?" she questioned at last, stirring him from his own thoughts. He looked to her, raising a brow. She moved closer to him, running a hand down his chest. "Wouldn't you like to go somewhere more private?" She raised her eyes to his.

"What would you suggest?" he asked, catching her hand and turning it over to kiss the palm.

"Let me show you." She took his hand and guided him away from the ballroom to the hallway. She peered down it and spotted some doors to what she would guess was the library. She led him away and opened the door, glancing inside. It was a study of some sorts, likely the study of the duke's. As she expected, it was empty. She stepped in and surveyed the large room and then moved to the desk.

Behind her, Bakura was shutting the door. She turned around and gave an inviting smile. She could sense his hesitation even as he stepped towards her. He wasn't sure what to make of her behavior, just as she intended. She pulled his face to hers and her lips met his. She was far more sober and aware of what she was doing now and was better able to gauge her own reactions. When she was certain that he was becoming comfortable, she withdrew and gently pushed him against the desk and then kissed him again, her hands slipping beneath his great coat and her fingers splaying out, slipping down to the juncture of his legs. He groaned as her palms met and massaged him. She could feel him growing hard beneath the fabric and drew her hands away, stepping back from him.

"And," he murmured, pulling her back, "where are you going?"

Startled, Anzu didn't say anything for a moment before she tilted her head back, sliding her hands up his chest. "Nowhere," she assured him. She withdrew from his reach and then guided him into the chair at the desk. She climbed atop him, much like she had at the theatre, straddling his waist. She bit her lip, somewhat nervous as she rocked against him. "Why would I go anywhere?" she breathed in his ear. His hands found her hips, stilling her.

"You drive me mad."

"Should I stop then?" she teasingly asked. "Should we go back to the dance?"

He laughed at her. "No. Not that at all." His grip tightened on her and then he lifted a hand, stroking down to the curve of her breast. "You look...wonderful...tonight." He gently pulled her down to him and his mouth feasted on her neck and her breasts and briefly, Anzu forgot herself. She buried her fingers in his hair, dropping her head back. She arched her hips against him and he growled against her flesh. She found herself rocking against him again, but not with the thought of torturing him in mind, but with pleasuring both of them. His hands slid beneath her thighs, his thumbs catching on her garter straps and she released a small squeak as he lifted her off her and settled her against the desk. He kissed her, almost savagely and then drew back. She was aware that her legs were splayed open and her skirts were bunched up. His knelt between her legs and she covered her mouth to stifle the soft cry that emitted from her lips. His tongue explored her, tasting and teasing her. She pressed his face closer, gasping as he groaned against her flesh.

"Bakura?" she whimpered and then moaned his name as he suckled on the soft nubbin that bared itself to him.

When he withdrew, she hastily covered herself. He peered down at her and then chuckled. His eyes were dark with lust and she could only imagine what she looked like. He pulled her forward, his fingers stroking her breasts and sides. "I want you," he whispered hoarsely. Anzu felt herself tremble at the words. "You taste so damn sweet." He nuzzled her ear and she clung to him, shaking slightly at the enormity of the desire she felt. She wanted to demand that he take her there, but had enough logic remaining to know that would be an unwise decision if she wanted to get what she wanted. Instead, she pressed a finger to his lips and then slid from the desk, smoothing her skirts out. He was watching her with a shuttered expression and when she glanced at him, she felt as though if he were a predator looking at his prey.

Anzu led the way from the study, careful to fix her hair, and they remained for some time, dancing, although she could sense the frustration on Bakura's part. It amused her, to see him so close to losing control of his desires. At the end of the night, he helped her in the carriage and as soon as the door was closed and the carriage was on its way back to her house, he was inching towards her, trying to be sneaky and failing terribly. "Bakura," she spoke up, reaching up and placing her hands on his shoulders. He paused, his eyes narrowing. She smiled at him and then reaching down, carefully unbuttoning his pants. She considered a moment and then slid a hand inside. As she did, she leaned up and whispered in his ear, "I want _you_."

X

"She's going to drive me mad," Bakura mumbled, throwing back a shot of brandy. "Completely mad."

"Whose fault is that?" Malik asked, throwing a card down and then watching as his brother swore, glaring at the hand of cards he had. "You're the only that decided you should get involved with her, even though you weren't obligated to after finishing with Otogi's debts."

"I didn't think she'd turn out to be a tease, either," Bakura spat back angrily and then drew a card. "She's doing it on purpose, I know she is...I just don't know _why_." Bakura had been with all sorts of women, but none had as much self-control as Anzu did. She could kiss him and still draw away, he could drown her in pleasure and she could still turn from him and give that smug little smile of hers. She had touched him, her innocent fingers and hands, and had driven him nearly to the brink when, abruptly, she had drawn her hand from him and slipped out of the carriage before he had even known what had happened. And, when he had made himself more presentable, he had looked out at her and she'd blown a flirty kiss goodbye at him. He had not, however, missed the smirk she sent him or the mouthed words, _I win!_ either.

"Maybe for fun?" Marik suggested in a drawling tone. "Don't like a taste of your own medicine, do you?"

"As if you're one to talk, Marik," Malik pointed out. "Don't think I've forgotten about that widow that strung you along for a week until you'd finally gone to bed with her."

"A widow is completely different than a girl who's not had any experience with men!"

"Yes, but that widow isn't Anzu Mazaki, either." Malik smiled across the table at Bakura.

"Well," Bakura chuckled, "she certainly is fun."

_TBC_


	7. Immeasurable

A/N: Thanks, as always, to everyone who sent in some feedback :) there is one short, steamy scene in this chapter, just as a forewarning. With that said, enjoy!

_Chapter Seven, Immeasurable_

Anzu could feel her father's eyes on her face as she sat at the table, but made a point of keeping her own eyes directed towards her breakfast. She was sure that he had heard about the news that had been spreading through all of the papers about Bakura and she was equally sure that her father had more than a few things to say about her pursuing a rogue and him declaring that he wanted to marry her. The scandal that would tarnish her family name if she married such a man would be enough for her family to disown her. However, Anzu was collecting a host of different excuses for such behavior. In spite of her earlier plan, she was beginning to doubt whether she very much wanted Bakura as a husband, even though she was on the brink of being a spinster. As she turned this problem over in her head multiple times, she eventually brushed it away and assured herself that she would deal with such a problem when it came.

Her father, on the other hand...That was a problem that was quite present.

At last, Anzu raised her eyes from her food to excuse herself, but as soon as she did, Hathaway cleared his throat and began, "Anzu, I believe that there is something that ought to be discussed." Otogi, half asleep in his seat, shifted and glanced between the two uneasily. "I have recently discovered some unsettling news. Strangely enough, our own paper went missing," he directed a mild look towards his children who stared back at him owlishly, "but when I went to my club, I was able to read an interesting article. Now, Anzu, I know that it's easy to get caught up in the moment, especially with a man of such character like Bakura – "

"Papa, please – " Anzu interrupted, flushing in embarrassment. If only he knew.

" – however, surely you can see that he is not a man who is husband quality," Hathaway continued on, ignoring her interruption. "The fact that you have done nothing to dissuade such rumors and, if I am to believe so, you went out again with him a few nights ago after the fact, then I am curious as to know what you intend on doing with this man. You know what he is and you know your own place in the ton. He is a man of trade, who abandoned his title as a lord, and has a disreputable reputation for leaving women in ruins. What could you possibly hope to gain from such a union?"

"Father, if you might let Anzu speak," Otogi spoke up, although looking quite uncomfortable, "she may be able to explain her position a bit better."

"I am not pleased with you, either, Otogi," Hathaway replied, frowning at his son. "You're the one who introduced her to this scoundrel!"

_Hardly introduced, _Otogi thought gloomily. _I wasn't involved in their meeting at all. _

"Well?" Hathaway looked at each of his children expectantly. For a moment, Anzu considered just telling him the truth, that she didn't have any prospects and Bakura was as good as any. Instead, she did what she had been doing for some time.

"But I love him!"

Otogi swung around to stare at his sister in horror. She shot him an evil glance and continued to look devastated towards her father. Her mother had paused in taking a drink of wine and glanced at her husband, her eyebrows raised slightly. It was clear that she had no intention of getting involved in this conversation. Otogi turned away from Anzu and put his head in his hands, horrified. If this little lie got out of their house at all, Bakura and his sneaky little friends would have a ball with it and use it to their advantage. He could only imagine the type of things that Bakura could use against Anzu if this information ever got to him. _Of all the things she could have said...and why does she care about this, anyway? She should be looking forward to not having to see him, _Otogi thought to himself, perplexed.

"I can tell you right now that he does not love you," Hathaway boomed unexpectedly. He rose to his feet, shaking slightly with fury. "And by God, if I ever see him anywhere near you, I will call him out to dawn and end him where he stands!" With that, he stormed from the dining room and the other three watched him, Anzu with a slightly glum expression. Their mother gently wiped her mouth off and smiled, rising to her feet.

"I had best go talk to him and calm him down," she said lightly and then exited the room, as well, leaving the siblings alone.

Otogi watched until he was certain their mother was out of earshot and then leaned into Anzu, hissing, "What the hell kind of story was that?"

"Oh, like you could have thought of something better?" she whispered irritably, glaring at him. "Now I'm going to end up being a spinster my entire life because father won't let me trick Bakura into marriage."

"Trick him? Trick him?! I'd rather you trick Malik into marriage, at least he's not the scum of the earth and actual has a somewhat respectable reputation compared to those other two! And since when has marriage been such a big issue to you, anyway? I was under the impression that you could have cared less whether you got married or not."

"I'm getting old, Otogi," Anzu said, frowning as he scooped up some potatoes and violently shoved them in his mouth, chewing maniacally. "I have to figure something out. There are much younger women out there than me that men would prefer when they're looking for a wife. All I've got going for me are my looks and they're nothing compared to younger girls." Otogi sent her a silent, sarcastic look before he took a drink of wine. She scowled at his attitude and took a roll, tearing a piece off and popping it in her mouth.

"I'm glad that I finally understand what all of this is about," Otogi grumbled, "but trust me, Bakura is _not_ the way to go. Let me find you someone nicer, hmm? A not-so-scumbag guy who has a lot of money."

"Oh, you don't understand at all," Anzu sighed irritably and rose to her feet, tossing the roll on her plate. "Now I'm not going to get anything now that father has decided to hate Bakura."

"Well, who's fault is that?" Otogi called after her. "Saying that you love the most adventurous rogue in London over breakfast isn't exactly going to get you anywhere!" He paused and when she didn't reply, he muttered to himself, "Twit," before continuing to eat, determined to not let the conversation ruin his appetite.

Anzu, on the other hand, had more important things on her mind. While teasing Bakura was immensely satisfying – for both of them, she would argue – she would have to hasten this plan of hers and she was already turning the wheels in her mind. After she retrieved her cloak, she flounced out of the house, making certain that she left quickly enough that her father was unable to capture her and hold her in her room. Rather than taking the carriage, she hurried down the street and hailed a hackney. After some time, however, she realized that she wasn't quite sure where she could find Bakura. Instead, she decided that she would have to simply go to one of the Ishtar's establishments and hope to find him there. After sending the driver her destination, she went over the conversation in her mind, drumming her fingers on the walls of the narrow hackney. This might be more difficult than she thought.

Once the hackney had stopped, Anzu was feeling decidedly more nervous and uncomfortable than she had been when she had stormed out of the house. Nonetheless, she strode forward determinedly, hoping that the tremble in her hands wasn't too obvious. Once she entered, she caught quite a few men staring at her, shocked to see a woman entering a gaming hell that early. Rather than meekly bowing her head, she shot them challenging glares, causing them to quickly duck their hands and look away. Anzu wandered around aimlessly for a moment, trying to find a way upstairs, for she was certain that could be the only place that Malik would be, if she recalled rightly. At last, she found a familiar face standing at the foot of a staircase and she bustled forward, crossing her arms across her chest as she stopped in front of Marik. He gave her a blank stare.

"What are you doing here? Trying to cause more trouble?" he demanded, frowning irritably.

"No. I want to see Bakura. Is he here?"

"Why?" he asked suspiciously.

"Will you just let me upstairs before someone that my family knows sees me in here?" she snapped moodily. He blinked and then glanced around the room before stepping away and ushering her upstairs. He led her up the stairs and to the doors that led to Malik's office. He rapped on it and then opened it. Malik was sitting at his desk, rubbing his temples and Bakura was leaning against the desk and had just tossed a file in front of him. The two men looked up and almost instantly Bakura had straightened up from the desk.

"She forced her way up here," Marik said blandly when his brother turned his stare towards him.

"Well, then I suggest you go back downstairs so more petite women can't force their way through here," Malik dryly remarked. Marik flipped him his middle finger and then left, shutting the doors behind him a bit firmly. Malik sighed and then rose to his feet, glancing at Bakura, but it was clear that his companion was unsure as to what Anzu was doing there, either. "I know how you like to be blunt, my lady, so please do. I don't have a lot of time to waste here. If it's something to do with your brother again – "

"It's not," Anzu interrupted, raising her chin a bit. "In fact, it's about me and it doesn't include you, Malik, so I won't be wasting any of your time."

A bit stunned, Malik blinked, but then inclined his head and braced a hand against the desk, turning to Bakura. "It seems she's here to see you."

"I imagine that's true," was all Bakura said, his eyes skimming over Anzu, his mouth tilting upward slightly.

Anzu flushed, feeling her body heat up. She cursed her own sinful desires and wished that she could go back to before she knew what his mouth and hands felt like, back to when she hated him and loathed him for everything that he represented. However, Anzu knew quite well the taste of his mouth, the feel of his body, and it was intoxicating. Shaking herself from such thoughts, she reigned in the desire that she knew that Bakura had sensed and told him in a calmer tone, "I want to make a proposition for you...a compromise, so to speak."

"A compromise?" Bakura repeated, one of his eyebrows tilting upward in amusement. "Really? And...what do I get out of this compromise?"

Anzu smiled and stepped forward so that she was only inches from him. She reached up, pulling on his jacket so their lips were nearly touching. Malik's eyebrows rose at this aggressive behavior, but did not interrupt. "Me..._all_ of me." She released him, turning and striding away from him towards the window, looking outside. Behind her, the two men were exchanging looks, Bakura's full of devilry. Anzu, however, was unconcerned by any looks or words they exchanged. She was contemplating on how best to word what she was about to ask.

"That is certainly a high price...and then what do you get?" Bakura returned with a smirk.

Anzu turned around and smiled. "I want you to follow up on your word - and marry me."

The room had gone utterly silent. Malik had sat back down in his chair, but Bakura was still standing, staring at the female as though he wasn't sure he had heard correctly. But surely..._surely_ he had heard her properly. When she continued to look at him calmly, he knew that he had heard her correctly. Nonetheless, he wasn't sure what type of response that deserved except for, 'What?' and he was sure that having her repeat herself was not going to go well. Instead, he did the next most logical thing and said, "Surely you're jesting."

"Not at all," Anzu replied calmly, stepping away from the window and returning to the desk. "Here is the problem, Bakura. I'm a spinster and now I've got a reputation for courting a notorious womanizer. If no men would take me before because of my age, certainly no men will take me now. It works well for both of us, I might add. I have a sizeable dowry and my family's name will get you into many different businesses and with many different families. As for you, I get a husband in name. I don't care what you do with other women, I just need a husband and I think you'll work."

Bakura continued to stare at her, even after her explanation. The explanation was fairly reasonable, but the request itself was ludicrous. He had done quite well before his reputation as a businessman at disarming and avoiding those mothers who wanted so badly to betroth their daughters to strange men. In fact, he had been so good at it that he was able to sleep with the daughters without any danger of getting pulled into marriage. The very idea of being stuck in a marriage was horrifying. While he admitted this, though, Anzu was proposing a marriage-in-name, which meant that he could still act the same as he always had _and_ he would get her body, for he certainly had not missed that reaction when she stepped in. It was amazing what some time away from each other could do to them. Bakura hadn't even needed to sense her attraction to become aroused; simply seeing her was enough.

_Wait, why am I even considering this?_ he thought, irritated with himself. _I pride myself on being unmarried and plan on remaining so for the rest of my life. However..._

"How long does this marriage have to last?" he asked at last. "Because surely you don't want to spend your entire life in a marriage with me."

"I'm sure that there will be quite a large number of men that will find it a nice challenge to try and take your wife from you," Anzu remarked idly, raising a hand and inspecting it, "so perhaps I'll find someone more easily while I'm married to you and then we can get divorced." She smiled at him, dropping her hand. "Overall, the situation would be benefit everyone."

"Why Bakura?" Malik spoke up from his desk, drawing their attention to his presence once again. "After all, I'm sure you could con some other man into marrying you with the same marriage qualifications. There are many men who would find such an arrangement appealing." Malik leaned over his desk, clasping his hands. "Like me, for example." Bakura, startled, turned around to scowl at his friend. "I have a cleaner reputation and am easier to manage than Bakura. And, I suspect, your family would be more inclined to accept me. Also..." His eyes drifted down the curves of her body languidly. "...I'm sure I wouldn't say no to your lovely body."

"Who asked you for an opinion?" Bakura snapped irritably as Anzu lost her composure, turning bright red at Malik's stare. Malik straightened from his desk, smirking at him as he withdrew his gaze from her.

"Just giving her another option," Malik cheerfully said, sitting back in his chair.

"I...appreciate the offer," Anzu carefully said, clearing her throat, "but I think, given the rumors and everything else right now, that Bakura would be the better of the two choices."

"That's a first."

"Don't you have anywhere else to be?" Bakura grumbled.

"This is my office."

"Touché." Bakura gestured to Anzu. "Come, let's go elsewhere to discuss this further. His smartass comments are grinding on my nerves." Bakura opened the door and Anzu glanced back at Malik, who sent her a mischievous wink. Her view of him was blocked as Bakura ushered her out of the office and shut the door behind him. Bakura began to walk towards the stairs, but Anzu abruptly grabbed his wrist, pulling the opposite direction. She pulled open a door and, seeing that it was an empty gaming room, shut it firmly behind them. "What are you – " Bakura began, baffled, but she had already pressed her lips to his. Perhaps he had fallen into this trap a little too easily and perhaps it had been a last-moment trap, but it had certainly worked. The intensity and heat of the kiss seemed to build every second. His hands drifted up her back, pressing her closer to him, her breasts crushed against his chest. When he broke away, he was somewhat addle brained. Rather than allowing him any time to collect his thoughts, however, Anzu had aligned her body to his, flush against him.

"Oh, Bakura...?" she mewled, her lips curving in a delightful smile that had his blood pounding. "Would you deny yourself this treat?"

"Treat?" he repeated, thinking of chocolate and crèmes and delicious pastries.

She laughed, but inwardly she could feel her heart beating a bit too fast at the action she was about to take. Sure, she had successfully seduced him the last time they had been together, but he had also seduced her. She had almost lost herself that night if not for a quick action. Rather than betray her panicked anxiety, however, she stepped back and turned her eyes down to his pants, unbuttoning them and pushing the folds, unsheathing his shaft. She could feel him shudder as her fingers brushed against him. In spite of it all, it gave her a thrill to know that she affected him in such a way. Even though Anzu pretended to act experienced – and in some ways it appeared almost as if she were – she was still a virgin and still an innocent. As she knelt down, curious, she pressed her lips to the head tentatively, her tongue swiping against his flesh. Above her, she heard him draw in a quick breath of air. Encouraged, she ran her tongue up and down and then slowly eased the thickness in her mouth.

His body was tense as she sucked and licked him, slowly taking him in and out of her mouth. Hesitantly, she pushed all of him inside her mouth, nearly gagging herself, but the effect was immediate. He groaned, clasping her head, arching his hips. She nearly smirked; instead, she moved her mouth over him at varying speeds, unsure exactly how to perform the act, yet somehow guided by the small sounds he made at the actions she made. Just as she felt his legs shaking beneath her palms, there was the sound of voices behind the door, loud and boisterous, with Marik's announcing the intention of entering the room they were in. Without hesitation, Anzu popped up, startling Bakura. She wiped her mouth and hissed, "They're coming in here!"

"Shit," Bakura muttered and hastily adjusted himself, buttoning his pants and scrambling from the door just as it swung open. Marik halted, causing the group of gentlemen behind him to stop as well. He glanced at Bakura's unusually flushed face, Anzu's mussed hair, and narrowed his eyes at the pair suspiciously. Anzu, even though she could feel heat beginning in her cheeks, gave a sweet smile.

"Yes?" she queried.

"I didn't realize you two were occupying this room," Marik remarked, "but they have an appointment, so go find somewhere else to...talk." The men behind him leered, picking up on the insinuation immediately.

With a dignified air, Anzu inclined her head and then sashayed from the room, barely casting a glance to the men that were smirking after her and Bakura, who followed a bit more slowly. Inwardly, she was horrified that she had almost been caught doing an extremely indecent act. Nonetheless, she refused to allow Bakura to see her panic. And, as soon as they had rounded the corner, away from Marik and the other men's eyes, he grasped her waist and pulled her back to him, capturing her mouth in his. Rather than resisting him, she melted against him, pulling him closer to her. "Now," he growled, "I want you now."

"Don't be so impatient," she responded, pulling from his grip and fixing her hair, flashing a saucy smile towards him. His own mouth was curved in a too-handsome smile and his eyes were dark, drinking her in.

"Ah, little Anzu," he murmured, stepping towards her and backing her against the wall. "You can only play with fire for so long until it burns you." He ran his fingers along her shoulders and down her arms, fixing his gaze on her. She stared back at him defiantly, unwilling to let him frighten her.

"Then let's discuss my proposal," she suggested, slipping away from him and moving down the staircase. He watched her for a moment and then followed, albeit somewhat reluctantly. "What do you have to lose from it, after all?" she asked as he caught up to her.

"Nothing," Bakura admitted, struggling to regain some sense of normality. He was straining against his pants, furious at Marik for his interruption.

"Then why not go along with it?"

Bakura's mind searched for an answer, but it was still quite addled and his eyes were having a hard time not staring at her mouth that had been locked on him a short time ago, pleasuring him into oblivion. He had no real reply and as she led the way out of the gaming hell, he realized with a start that there might not be a reply. She had given him multiple reasons for accepting and would be allowing him a horrifically large degree of freedoms and, as she said, divorce would likely be inevitable as this would be nothing more than a business arrangement, with one very big perk that he had a feeling he wouldn't be able to get his hands on unless he accepted. Anzu was too good at resistance and had developed into quite the tease. If he accepted, he would finally be able to put an end to this torture that she had been putting him through and perhaps even partake in it multiple times. The thought of that was so exciting that there was almost a skip to his step as he followed her down the steps to the ground level.

"You're right," he said suddenly. She paused in her steps, tilting her head to look at him curiously. "I have nothing to lose. But...if I agree, what you offered me in Malik's office...I have your word?"

"Of course," Anzu smiled at him. "After all, you're not the only one who is frustrated right now."

That sweet bit of knowledge was nearly enough to send him over the edge and while the pervert in him was screaming, _Yes, yes, yes, yes, go for it, go for it!_ the logical side of him was holding tight. Instead of leaping headfirst into the water, he instead reached out and took Anzu's hand, lifting it to his lips and kissing her knuckles. He smirked at her, murmuring, "Well, then...it seems that we have an agreement. I'll accept this proposal of yours, but..." He pulled her up to him, clasping her waist. "...I plan on having you as soon as I can get you alone again."

When she raised her eyes to his, there was the slightest bit of uncertainty in them. Instead, however, she said, "Then you'd best convince my father so that you can get me alone again."

"Oh, believe me, I intend to."

X

Anzu felt some trepidation when she arrived home. Surprisingly, Bakura had kept his hands to himself during the carriage ride and Anzu had been debating with herself on whether she really wanted to go through with this act of madness or not. She had pointed out, as they exited his carriage, that she wanted a business contract written up and he had brushed it off, assuring her that she would get one as soon as they handled the issue of her father. She noticed that Bakura seemed a bit too eager to cause havoc with her father to be normal and kept sending him suspicious, sidelong glances, wondering what his strategy for allowing their union would be. Distantly, Anzu recalled the threat that her father had issued that morning and considered warning Bakura, but decided that it might be a little late for such a warning.

"Where's papa?" Anzu asked the doorman.

"In his study, my lady."

"Thank you." She ushered for Bakura to follow her. He did so, looking as though he didn't have a care in the world. Not for the first time, Anzu felt as though he had manipulated her into doing what he wanted, rather than the other way around. And, just as before when she considered it, she hastily waved such thoughts from her mind. She hesitated outside the door of her father's study and then knocked on them. After hearing a distant welcome, she opened the doors and gave a small smile to her father, who frowned upon seeing her. "Papa...I have something to discuss. Um, _we_ have something to discuss."

"We?" he repeated with the same frown. When Bakura entered after her, his frown deepened to one of dislike. "Anzu, I believe I told you my feelings this morning. I don't want – "

"I'm here to formally ask for her hand in marriage," Bakura interrupted without any preamble. Hathaway halted in his words, gaping at him in horror. Anzu watched him nervously, hoping that her father didn't retrieve a weapon and go after Bakura. Instead, he seemed to collect himself, although he appeared more than a bit uncomfortable. After a moment, Hathaway cleared his throat and then made a gesture with his hand to allow him to continue. "As you might know, I've become quite enamored of your daughter," Bakura continued. "She is one of the most extraordinary women I've met and while I understand that my reputation and status are not the most welcoming, I do have only dear Anzu's interests at heart and would never wish to harm her. In such a short amount of time, she has become my everything."

Hathaway appeared skeptical and inside, Anzu was snorting in derision at his honey-sweet lies. Perhaps her own disbelief was showing because Bakura, with his arm around her, pinched her sharply in the side, causing her to jerk slightly. Hathaway glanced at her, but said nothing at the strange movement. Instead, he sighed and stroked his angular chin, looking worried. "Well...my daughter does love you greatly," he said at last, causing Bakura to blink once, "and I know that when she has her sights set upon something, it's hard to dissuade her. My! What a strange turn of events...I certainly never expected her to choose someone so unconventional." He paused, hesitating. "And while I am uncomfortable with this situation, I can see that your words are sincere and that my daughter wishes it to be so...therefore, I will..._reluctantly_...give my consent to this marriage."

Realizing that she was expected to make some sort of reaction, Anzu hastily leapt to her feet, saying, "Oh, papa, thank you!" and hurried to hug him. Behind them, Bakura watched in dry amusement at her acting.

"I suppose I ought to go tell your mother and Otogi the good news," Hathaway grumbled, releasing her and standing up. Bakura rose to his feet, as well. "I don't much like you or think you deserve her," he pointed out to Bakura, who placed an innocent look on his face. "What that means is that you had better not take her for granted."

"Of course not," Bakura assured, flicking a look towards Anzu. "I would _never_ do such a thing." Satisfied, Hathaway nodded and led the way from the study. The pair fell back a few steps and Bakura leaned over, murmuring in Anzu's ear, "I will never be taking you for granted, I promise you that. You'll be lucky if you're allowed out of bed."

_TBC_


	8. Marriage

_Chapter Eight, Marriage_

"Isis, don't you dare."

"I just – "

"I'm not telling you again."

"I only want to – "

"Woman, would you listen to me for once?!"

Isis sent a dark look towards her husband after his sharp words, but finally sat back against the divan, crossing her arms irritably. As soon as the announcement had been made in the papers, she had been wringing her hands, trying to leave the house, but Seto was far too quick and clever of an adversary when it came to such things. The servants danced in the palm of his hands, blocking all the exits and her notes that she sent to her brothers demanding visitation went unanswered and, she suspected, unsent. As soon as she had seen the news that Bakura was engaged, she knew that there was some tomfoolery that was going on by him and while she had said that she wouldn't stand for it, she seemed to be unable to do anything what with her husband snapping at her and watching her like a hawk would its prey. "Seto, this is absurd!" she said at last, frustrated.

"No, it's logical," he replied shortly, his mouth compressed into a thin, angry line. It was clear that she had irritated him a great deal. "I'll not have you wandering around London, getting involved in business that has _nothing to do with you_."

"Bakura could be ruining some poor girl's life!"

Seto sighed and dragged a hand through his hair, glowering at her. It was mostly due to Malik that he was in this uncomfortable and aggravating position. He had sent him an invitation a few days ago to join him at Seto's club and, curious, Seto had gone to meet him. Malik had been sitting, cheerfully drinking some scotch while the other men in the gentleman's club cast him puzzled looks. "Thank you for meeting me," he greeted as Seto settled across from him. "I'm sorry it was so short notice, but Bakura's given me some news that will be in the papers here shortly and I know Isis is going to try and act the hero and drag people out on the street because of it."

"Oh, for the love of...did he get that girl pregnant?" Seto asked, scowling.

"Pregnant?" Malik repeated blankly and then took a drink of scotch. "No, nothing like that. Actually, she's tricked him into marrying him, sly girl that she is." Seto, who had been taking a drink of water that the waiter had handed him, choked and hastily set the glass down, leaning forward and coughing. Malik watched him, his eyebrows raised slightly. When the waiter moved forward to help him, Seto waved a hand violently and after his coughing had subsided, he straightened, thumping on his chest.

"What? He's married?"

"Not yet, no. Her family wanted to arrange a ceremony and of course we're invited. But I really don't want Isis to get the wrong impression. The lady in question seems to have used some mighty powers of persuasion on him and has her own reasons for wanting this marriage. Bakura wasn't the one who initiated it at all – I was there when she came in, railing about what a good match it would be."

"And he...agreed? Just like that?"

"No, they disappeared for awhile, but Marik walked in on them doing – well, he's not sure what – so I think she used certain female charms to get her way." Malik drained his glass and set it on the table. "Now, listen. I know how my sister is and she's going to try and protect Anzu, thinking that she's been seduced into a false marriage. Don't tell her what's going on, this isn't something we want public, but keep her away from the Mazaki's for as long as you can. I don't need her stirring up trouble before the wedding. I'm asking this both for Anzu and Bakura's sake. It would be best, I think, to keep Isis in the dark about this for as long as we can."

"You're asking me to lie to your sister...for Bakura?"

"For me," Malik said with a smile. "With the way you talk, you sound as if you only have rocks in that head of yours. Anyway, I have to get going, preparations and all that. See you." Without another word, Malik had popped up from his seat and had left the club before Seto was given a chance to react.

Seto wasn't exactly against lying to Isis, as he often hid certain illicit activities of her brothers from her, but he hadn't known how much of a trial it would be to keep her out of trouble. He had to invest a lot of money in the servants and a lot of his own time to control her. In spite of his adoration for his wife, she really could be insufferable and she was being just that presently. As Isis continued to mutter about the indecency of Bakura and how guilty Seto should feel at allowing her to be tortured by his sinful soul, his mind wandered to the strangeness of the entire situation. The fact that a woman who was from a highly respected family would go out of her way to lure a disreputable and fairly offensive rogue to marry her was strange by itself. That Bakura agreed was even more of an oddity. While Malik had claimed that it was a simple situation, Seto suspected that there was more behind their manipulative relationship than perhaps even the younger Ishtar could see. Seto would have to wait until the wedding to make his own judgment.

"Are you even listening to me?" Isis's voice snapped into his mind.

"Yes, of course, how could I not be?" he asked, frowning. "Isis, please. From what I understand, this was _consensual_ and the girl has her own expectations from the marriage, none that are romantic in the least."

"I don't care! You shouldn't be letting him go on like this! It's – " she was interrupted by a sharp knock that sounded on the doors. She frowned, going quiet. After a moment, the drawing room door opened and Malik stepped in, raising a hand in greeting. Shortly behind was a slightly shorter male, looking gloomy and irritable. "_There_ you are! Haven't you gotten any of my notes?"

"Notes?" he asked. "No, I haven't gotten anything from you. They probably weren't even delivered. Now, I've got a few things to say while I'm here, but I don't want to linger for too long. First, allow me to introduce Otogi Mazaki. He's the soon-to-be-bride's brother." He extended a hand out to Otogi, whose handsome features twisted into a grimace. After a brief hesitation, he bowed politely, although he appeared greatly reluctant, surveying the occupants of the room with distaste. Seto, ignoring his attitude, was surprised at the appearance of the male. He was attractive in a more charming way that was similar to Malik and the way he held himself was that of a gentleman, with just a touch of careless flair. It was clear, also, that he had not been paired with Malik willingly. "He was so kind as to accompany me on some of the errands for the wedding that will be taking place shortly."

"My ass," Otogi muttered, startling Isis, who stared holes into him. Once again, he grimaced and then said in a blunt manner, "I want nothing to do with this foul family and their ways. I was blackmailed into coming along with him and that's the only reason I'm here. Don't think that just because Bakura is marrying my sister that anyone in this room has any connections to my family."

"Straightforward, hmm?" Seto remarked, amused in spite of the insult.

"His tongue gets him into trouble," Malik said slowly, frowning at the younger male, "and not in the good way. Anyway. Isis, I have a card here with the location of where the lady will be getting her dress fit. Her mother's there, but it's customary for a woman from the groom's family to be present, as well, and as Bakura has none, that lot goes to you, I'm afraid."

"Oh, gladly!" Isis chirped, snatching the card and sending a triumphant glance to her husband. She hastily curtsied and then dashed from the room, far too eager to leave the house. Seto scowled after her, irritated with the look she had given him.

"Hasn't been easy, has it?" Malik asked, smirking.

"You have no idea."

"No, trust me, I do. That job was usually left to me as Marik caused chaos all over the city."

"I'm not getting any younger standing around you," Otogi spoke up, frowning. Malik glanced at him over his shoulder.

"Should I just tell your father about your debts now or are you going to keep quiet and act as though you're from a respectful family?" Malik asked coolly. Otogi gave him a surly, loathing stare, but fell silent. Malik sighed, shaking his head. "While you've had your hands full with Isis, I've had to deal with him," he muttered in a low enough tone so that only Seto could hear. "He's been raging about Bakura for the past few days, even threatened to call him out, but Anzu calmed him down and her father was willing to try and give him money to make him stop with the nonsensical threats. Either way, he's driving me crazy. It's not like he doesn't know why she's doing this, so he may as well stop treating it as though it was all Bakura's idea."

Seto glanced at the male, who was ignoring the two completely after Malik's threat and was staring at the ground with an anxious expression. In spite of Otogi's attitude, Seto pitied him. He had never had any siblings, but he could only imagine how it would be to watch his sister get herself involved with a man of Bakura's reputation. Malik appeared to sense Seto's unease towards him and smiled slightly, quietly saying, "Trust me, I know too well his situation, but that doesn't give him any right to act the way that he has. He's been more of a pest than is necessary."

"It's a matter of opinion how necessary it is, Malik."

"Of course," Malik said mildly and then turned from him. "Well, are you ready to get going, Otogi? We have some other things to attend to. And I'm sure you don't want to be around me any more than I want to be around you."

"I'm sure I want to be around you even less," was the curt response he received. He did, however, humble himself into bowing regally towards Seto before the two departed. Seto suspected that Otogi had overheard a bit of the conversation between the two.

X

When Isis entered the shop where Anzu was getting her dress fitted and made, she began to feel somewhat nervous at meeting the girl that Bakura had gotten himself entangled with. She wasn't one to normally worry about such things, but she knew Bakura's type of women and she was worried that she was going to end up in a bit of a spat with the girl arguing over how terrible Bakura was or whether he was the innocent man he often made himself out to be. Isis shook her head at that thought. From what she had heard of Anzu Mazaki, she didn't seem to be one that was at all under false impressions when it came to Bakura. However, she would have to see for herself.

Isis ventured further into the shop and she spotted the modiste and an older woman talking. There was a younger woman standing on a raised dais with fabric wrapped around her. Anzu had her hands on her hips and a frown on her lips as the modiste and her mother chatted about something, but as she glanced in the mirror set up in front of her, she spotted Isis in it. Isis caught her gaze and gave the slightest of smiles. Anzu turned around and Isis eyed the female curiously. "Mother," Anzu interrupted, "our guest is here." Her mother turned around and then hastily left the modiste to greet Isis.

"Hello, you must be Isis Ishtar. Your brother sent a letter saying that you would be along shortly. I'm glad that you've come to assist us. We're so thrilled to have you helping with the preparations." The modiste had extracted the fabric from Anzu, who shook her dress out, stepping down from the dais. "We think we've got the dress figured out – we've been here all morning – but we have so many other preparations to make. I didn't even take care of my own wedding, my mother and aunt did all of the work for me."

"Thankfully," Isis said graciously, "I took care of most of my wedding preparations."

"Oh, yes," Anzu spoke up, joining her mother, "I remember hearing how lovely your wedding was. You're married to the Earl of Huntingdon, is that right?" Isis politely nodded, but did not venture further into the topic as Anzu's mother chattered on about the many preparations that they needed to take care of and the things that would be needed. Isis watched Anzu's face carefully. There was no sign of a giddy, young bride; in fact, Anzu looked almost bored with the entire situation. "Mother," Anzu interrupted after an hour of them standing in the modiste shop talking, "you're supposed to meet father to discuss the budget for the wedding, remember?"

"Oh, of course! You two will be fine by yourselves for the rest of the afternoon. It will be good to get you some time together. Here's the list, Anzu, you should be able to find the shops quite well. They are all in the same area. It was a pleasure meeting you, my lady." Her mother dipped a curtsy and then left the shop a bit too hastily. Anzu smiled slightly and then tucked the list in her reticule.

"Well, I'm quite ready to move on. Shall we?" As the two exited the modiste shop, Anzu glanced behind her as though to make sure that her mother had already disappeared into the carriage and Isis was scheming on the most polite way to lecture Anzu on Bakura's infamous reputation. "I'm glad that she left us alone," Anzu said after she turned back to the older female. "I know what you're about to say and I want to take care of it before you get a chance to mention it." Isis glanced at her, instantly on guard. She wasn't accustomed to other women being quite so assertive. "I understand that you have some concerns about this marriage and if it were normal circumstances, I would say that you have every reason to worry. As it is, though, this is purely a business arrangement between me and Bakura and he knows it."

"...I...um, wait, what?" Isis sputtered indelicately.

Anzu laughed. "I don't blame you for being so surprised," she remarked. "The thing is, he's already tarnished my reputation and I'm getting to an age where young, respectable suitors are hard to find and I haven't been interested in any, either. So, really, this marriage is nothing more than a convenient arrangement for both of us. He gets to do what he wants and I get to be comfortable. Also, he inherits a rather large dowry. It's a good situation for both of us."

Isis chose not to respond to this, walking leisurely beside Anzu for a few seconds. This wasn't at all how she imagined this conversation playing out. Anzu clearly was not the girl that she had originally thought and she suddenly foolish for getting involved and wished she had listened to Seto's advice. Clearly he and her brothers already had a good idea of what was happening and knew that Anzu was in control of the situation. It certainly didn't sound as though Bakura had any control of what was happening. Nonetheless, she wondered at the entire situation. If Anzu was not the innocent girl getting taken advantage of, was Bakura the one being taken advantage of in this marriage? Isis slanted a look towards Anzu curiously.

"You've gone silent," Anzu remarked, pausing on the walk and giving Isis a puzzled look. "Are you alright?"

"This is just a bit to take in," Isis admitted. "You see, it was always the girl that seemed to be getting the wrong end of the deal, but it feels like _you're_ tricking _him_."

"No," Anzu said, frowning, "I'm not tricking him at all. I don't expect anything out of the marriage that I haven't already told to Bakura or you. And if anyone was tricked, it was him that did the tricking, forcing me to go out with him just so that my brother's debts weren't revealed to my parents. I can't stand him for acting the way he did towards my brother and frankly, if a woman did trick him, he would deserve it."

Isis raised her eyebrows mildly. "Maybe so, but marriage isn't supposed to be used as a plaything, it's sacred."

"Unfortunately our society considers it as more of a construct for torturing people into loveless marriages," Anzu returned mildly. She offered a small smile to Isis. "I appreciate your concern, but Bakura and I are adults. We know what we're getting ourselves into. Now, if you don't mind, we do have a list of things my mother would like us to have done by the end of the day. We should probably get to them." Isis looked unwilling to abandon the topic, but didn't know Anzu well enough to know how she would react to her persistent personality and so allowed the conversation to shift to the wedding arrangements instead.

X

The next few weeks were occupied with wedding arrangements and it became the hottest topic in London. Both the Ishtars and the Mazakis were busy with preparations, as Anzu had insisted on the wedding taking place as soon as possible. Bakura, for his part, remained unseen for the majority of the preparations, but there was no word from any of the male Ishtars or Seto of how he was feeling about the wedding. Most of his time was spent at the Mazaki household, locked in the Hathaway's study as two calculated certain finances and worked out the transfer of dowry funds, along with wedding funds. Bakura and Anzu saw very little of each other and were not given a chance to be alone, as Anzu's mother and Isis became Anzu's constant companions.

Towards the end of the three week period, the wedding date was getting dangerously close. Everything was completed and at last, everyone was given a chance to relax. There would be two days for any last minute corrections and then the couple would be introduced into communion with each other. Malik and his brother met at his gaming hell, settling at a dice table, both exhausted from the preparations.

"You know, I don't remember Isis's wedding being this much of a hassle," Marik grumbled, taking a drink of alcohol from his glass.

"Isis's wedding didn't have to be rushed, either," Malik reminded him, rubbing his hand over his face. "And Seto hired people to do the majority of the work. Anzu made it clear that she didn't want anyone outside of the families involved. I have a good idea of why, but it's still a hell of a hassle."

"Bakura's been pretty tight-lipped about this entire arrangement," Marik said, frowning. "I know he's been working out the kinks with Anzu's father, but it seems weird that he didn't even take a moment to talk to us about it. I wonder what exactly he's thinking, getting hooked to a girl like this."

Malik glanced at him, but said nothing. He was unsure what Bakura's reasoning was on this, either, but if Bakura hadn't fled to a different part of the country by now, it was clear that this was something he intended to see through to the end. Anzu, for her part, had moments of uncertainty according to Isis. When she had seen the result of the dress, Isis had told him that she had stared at it with a stricken expression for a long few moments before she had mumbled how lovely it had looked. The fact that Anzu was appearing more inconsistent than Bakura worried him. It had, from what Malik had seen, been Anzu's desire to get married and it had appeared as though she was getting the better end of the bargain; nonetheless, he wondered if Bakura wasn't getting more out of it than he initially thought. Clearly Bakura thought that this much of a fuss was enough for whatever it was that he would be receiving.

"Gentlemen!" a voice chirped from behind them, interrupting Malik's thoughts.

"Don't you have anyone else to bother, Yami?" Marik snapped, turning to glare at the male. Yami raised an eyebrow in return.

"No," he replied, "not at the moment." He joined them at the table, glancing around. "I've been invited to the joyous occasion that will be happening here shortly. I was quite surprised when Otogi came with the invitation. He didn't look too happy himself."

"You know this is _your_ fault, right?"

"My fault?" Yami repeated blankly. "You want me to take credit for Bakura getting hitched? I have to admit, that's quite an honor."

"Oh, shut up! I'm sure Otogi blabbed his fool head off to you, so you should know that it isn't an honor at all."

"He might have mentioned something," Yami said loftily. Marik glared at him, his mouth pursing into a thin, straight line. "Nonetheless, it seems that our little Anzu has broken some part of Bakura enough to get him to agree to marriage. That's still quite the feat, regardless of the circumstances. Anyway, I'm surprised you two are toasting to his demise."

"I hope you're not talking about me," Bakura said as he approached the table. Yami turned slightly and merely smiled. Bakura smirked at him and then slid in next to Marik. "That's no way to talk about someone who's about to be married."

"Who said it was about you?"

"Call it a sneaking suspicion." Bakura gestured and a man came over to hand him a glass and filled it with scotch. "It's not as if this is going to change my actions any. I'm not an average husband. Actually...I guess I am, since most husbands sneak around having affairs anyway." He laughed. "I just don't have to sneak."

Malik shook his head. "This doesn't sound as if it's going to go as well as you make it sound. You know her family will go out of their way to make your life a living hell if they hear about it."

"I don't doubt it," Bakura agreed, "but I'm not particularly worried about that. I've been promised a delightful little treat after this wedding is done and over with and I can't wait to delve into it...literally." He snickered and took a long drink of his scotch.

"You're going through all of this for sex?" Yami asked, staring at him.

"Something like that," Bakura replied with a shrug. His mind seemed to wander for a minute as Yami and Marik stared at him as though he had lost his mind. A slow smirk lifted his lips as he commented, "I hope she fights a little...it makes it so much more interesting. Actually, I know that she's going to fight it." His smirk broadened and he raised his hand for another drink.

_He really is a pig,_ Yami thought, a dry look upon his face.

X

Otogi had been sighing the entire morning since he had woken up to discover it was the day of the wedding. His parents had commented on it, telling him that it wasn't as though it was the end of the world that his sister was getting married. He had a few dark comments for that, but chose not to provoke them and kept his lips sealed. He had wandered the church that his sister was getting married in for some time, becoming increasingly depressed. At last, when his mood began to turn darker and far more oppressive, he went up to the room where his sister was sitting, waiting to be taken out for the wedding. He knocked softly and then entered, glancing around. Anzu was sitting by the window, staring outside. He sighed again, feeling his throat constrict painfully. She was in her wedding dress and looked lovely.

"Anzu," he greeted, shutting the door behind him. She turned from the window and offered a weak smile. Sensing her unease, he hurried to the window and reached out, taking her hand. She squeezed it gently. "How are you doing?"

"I'm alright," she said quietly. "You know...I didn't imagine myself getting married like this, Otogi. I always thought I'd find someone that I'd fall in love with and we'd be happy and it was the only reason I never accepted any of those suitors. I knew I could never love them, but I guess I just realized that marriage isn't for love unless you're really lucky."

"You don't have to do this, you know."

"Yes, I do. We've already put so much effort in it and this is a good marriage for me right now." Otogi frowned and appeared doubtful, but said nothing, turning his gaze away. Anzu squeezed his hand and the two remained that way for a long time, gazing out the window, watching guests arrive.

Once their father arrived to guide her down to the reception area, Otogi hugged her and left. Anzu was feeling anxious and doubtful and she knew that the Ishtars had been picking up on it whenever she had made preparations with them. Her parents were oblivious to her thoughts. As she stood behind the doors, listening to the organ music, she felt faintly ill. She clutched onto her father's arm, but he merely took that to be pre-marital jitters. Anzu wondered if she could simply kill Bakura on their wedding night with a chamber pot, but decided that might not be the best idea. As if her perfect reputation wasn't ruined as it was. She'd get a nickname like "Black Widow" or something delightful like that. Anzu hastily erased thoughts of killing her new husband from her mind. That was definitely not a good sign.

Once she and her father began to walk down the aisle, she felt even more ill. She did her best not to look at anyone else but the priest ahead. She could feel the many eyes of those in the audience staring at her. Once she arrived at the top, she was tempted to slap Bakura as he took her hand from her father. His smirk was far too self-satisfying for her liking.

"Dearly beloved," the priest intoned.

_Dearly beloved, my ass, _Anzu thought irritably, keeping her face controlled. _Most of these people are only here to gossip._

_She's going to try to kill me tonight,_ Bakura mused, feeling the tension in Anzu's hands as they stood before the priest clasping hands. _I should probably keep someone outside the door in case she does try anything like that. _

"...the marriage of these two must be a consecration of each to the other..."

_Why is he looking at me like that? _Anzu wondered, frowning at Bakura. _He's scheming something...if he thinks to try anything here, he has another thing coming. _

_I wonder how easy it would be to seduce her in a secluded area of the church? _Bakura thought, considering carefully over where the best area would be.

"...Who presents the bride?"

"We do."

_He does! _Anzu narrowed her eyes warningly at Bakura. _He's not getting anything, I don't care what I said. It's not like he can undo the marriage after this is done, anyway._

_Oh, she knows me so well, _Bakura smirked at her, amused. It only inflamed her temper, her cheeks turning rosy with irritation. _I do love annoying her. _

"Bakura, will you have this woman to be your wife, to live together in the holy estate of marriage? Will you love her, comfort her, honor and keep her, in sickness and in health, in sorrow and in joy, and be faithful to her, as long as you both shall live?" The priest looked to Bakura expectantly, but the male in question kept his eyes on Anzu, taunting her with his devilish smile.

"I will," he responded smoothly.

"And Anzu, will you have this man to be your husband, to live together in the holy estate of marriage? Will you love him, comfort him, honor and keep him, in sickness and in health, in sorrow and in joy, and be faithful to him, as long as you both shall live?"

"I will," Anzu replied a bit curtly.

As the priest continued on and instructed them to tell their vows, which Isis had been kind enough to write for them, Anzu was vaguely wondering at how intense the audience's stares seemed to be. She wished they would stop looking that way, as if they had never seen a wedding before. As the rings were presented, the priest cleared his throat and said, "Rings are an ancient symbol, blessed and simple. Round like the sun, like the eye, like arms that embrace. Circles, for love that is given back round again and again..." As he continued on, Anzu wondered if she could get away with throwing the ring at Bakura and it still be acceptable by everyone. She doubted it.

As each took the ring at the end of the priest's script and slid it on each other's fingers, saying, "With this ring, I thee wed," Anzu noticed that the audience seemed to be staring even more intently than before, as if they were holding their breath. The priest added a few more long-winded remarks until at last, he called out, "May they find here the good beginning of their married life and the fruitfulness of many years...I present Lord and Lady of York, Mr. and Mrs. Ryou!" Bakura smirked and although Anzu had flashed a falsely sweet smile towards him, he swept her against him, their lips meeting. There seemed to be a collective gasp at the wedding kiss. Even Anzu was a bit startled at being kissed by Bakura in public, especially after such a long time. She had forgotten at how persuasive of a kisser he was. Rather than making a show of being embarrassed, as she had planned, she circled her arms around his neck and tossed care to the winds.

"Oh, for the love of God," Otogi muttered nearby as the audience clapped in congratulations.

"Nobody said you had to watch," Malik's amused voice followed.

When the couple withdrew, Anzu's face was flushed and Bakura appeared a bit triumphant, yet she recognized that sly look in his eyes too well. She turned from him to see her father looking distinctly uncomfortable with the kiss and while the crowd looked surprised, they also appeared pleased. Her brother, for his part, looked murderous. Anzu glanced up at Bakura as he took her hand and led her down the aisle. In spite of her uncertainty about the marriage, she was still unable to deny one her anxious anticipation for one aspect of this marriage that she had a feeling would be unavoidably desirable. No matter how much Bakura seemed to aggravate her, her body was unable to refuse him.

After the wedding, Anzu made a point to separate herself from Bakura as soon as the cake was cut. She mingled with the crowds and when she was certain no one was looking, she snuck away outside, breathing in the fresh, crisp air. She sighed, pressing a hand against her forehead. "I wouldn't think that you would flee from the happy crowds so soon," a voice remarked behind her .She jumped and turned, half expecting Bakura. Instead, it was Malik. He smiled at her relieved expression. "Not who you were dreading?"

"I wouldn't put it that way," Anzu carefully said.

"It's alright, you don't have to lie to me," Malik said, moving to stand beside her. "I'm not stupid, you know." Anzu pursed her lips, but said nothing. He eyed her and then reached out, brushing some hair from her cheek and leaning in. "You know...I did offer myself as a choice. We both know that I would have been the better of the two." Anzu felt her heart stutter a bit at his close proximity. She took a step back to put some space between them, but he reached out, a hand on her waist, and pulled her near, dipping his head down and pressing his lips to hers. She stiffened initially, but then his arms were around her, warm and inviting. While Bakura was pure seduction, Malik was subtle and soft, his tongue touching hers, gently coaxing. She shivered and trembled in his arms.

"Malik, Malik, always causing trouble." Malik released her and raised his head to see Bakura standing with his arms crossed, surveying them with a somewhat irritated expression. "I always knew married women appealed to you more."

"What can I say? I like a little danger."

"Well, this is some danger that I think you'd be best to avoid," Bakura returned, scowling. "Now, get back inside before I decide to be a little less gracious towards you." Malik spread his hands out, smiling amiably, and then passed Bakura. Bakura waited until he was inside to turn back to Anzu. "Enjoy that, did you?" he asked.

"Why are you so mad?" Anzu demanded, glowering at him, although she was blushing from Malik's kiss, feeling a bit humiliated. "It's not like you won't be kissing other women, so I should be allowed the same. That _was_ our agreement, if you recall."

"I'm not – don't – I am _not_ mad," Bakura spat at last. Anzu almost smiled at his stuttering. "Now, come on. Get inside. I'm not going to cover for you if you sneak off with other men. I'd prefer not to have a scandal caused at the day of the wedding. That's inconvenient for both of us." Anzu silently agreed and moved to pass him, but he caught her arm, halting her. She gave him a curious look, but he simply bent his head, cupping her head and capturing her lips. Even though Malik's kiss had not been unpleasant, it still was nothing compared to the heady, dizzying sensation that Bakura's kisses tended to have on her. And, unfortunately, her body reacted far too quickly to his kisses. Her fingers locked onto his arms, her body leaning into his, aligning itself to his. His hands dropped to her hips, spinning her around so that she was pressed against the wall of the church. "Damn fabric," he muttered towards her dress, brushing his mouth against her ear. She shivered at his low voice breathing in her ear. He chuckled, kissing her once more. "I suppose I can wait for my reward later."

"You're not getting it," Anzu stated, regaining some sense. He arched a brow.

"Oh? And you think you're going to be able to stop me?"

"I think I have more self-control than you."

"My dear," he murmured, "I haven't even tried to break that self-control of yours. I always get what I want, even if it seems like you've won a battle." He grinned at her baffled expression.

"I really hate you."

"If this is how you show your hate for someone, I hope you never start liking me."

_TBC_

X

DIS: A little less racy than the previous chapter. Next chapter, however, will be filled with all kinds of teasing. :) Please leave a review letting me know how you liked it and if you have any suggestions. Constructive criticism is always embraced!


	9. Newlywed

A/N: As always, thank you for _all of the reviews_! And, of course, apologies for taking so long to update, as well :P And, just a friendly warning that this chapter is, in fact, rather steamy. With that said, here is the next chapter!

X

_Chapter Nine, Newlywed _

Anzu had bid farewell to her parents, as Isis had set up a quiet honeymoon in her family's country manor. The carriage ride was going to be quite long, which was the main reason for her discomfort. As she adjusted her cloak, she glanced behind her at Bakura, who was waiting patiently for her. She felt her stomach clench. When his eyes met hers, his lips curled in a slow, devious smile, causing her to shiver in apprehension. She had not realize what she had been promising him when she had made the deal to marry him, much less how much he wanted it. As she hastily said goodbye to her parents once more, she joined him and allowed him to guide her into the carriage, stepping in behind her and shutting the door. "Afraid that I was going to assault you in front of your parents?" he queried, smirking as the carriage pulled forward.

"I wouldn't put it past you," she said, flicking a dark glance towards him. He chuckled, but said nothing more.

She was surprised that he remained quiet throughout the carriage ride. She stared out the window as the bustling streets of London slowly transformed to quiet, vacant country roads. When there was little to see but rolling hills and trees, she flicked the curtain across the window and then looked down at her left hand. It felt strange, seeing a wedding ring around her own finger when, for the longest time, she had been convinced that she would never marry. She considered it thoughtfully and then turned her eyes away from it, reminding herself, _It's only temporary._

After some time, she began to drift off, lulled into sleep by the carriage rocking. Almost immediately, her mind drifted into dreams. And, unbidden by her, they were inappropriate dreams, reminding her of intoxicating kisses and sweet touches. Abruptly, she snapped awake, her face flushing. She looked beside her to see Bakura staring at her with an unfathomable expression. Reddening even further, she sputtered, "What? Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Now, what, I wonder...could you have been dreaming about?"

Only then did Anzu realize that the carriage had darkened considerably and she wondered how long she had been asleep. "Nothing," she muttered, turning away from him, hoping that he couldn't see her blushing face. He had remained on his side of the carriage for the majority of the ride, but now he moved beside her, turning her face so that she was facing him.

"Is that why," he whispered, "you were moaning my name in your sleep?"

At first, Anzu frantically thought to deny it, but even she knew that she had a bad tendency to mumble in her sleep. Her body was aching for his touch and even though she had sworn to herself that she would resist him, she knew that she could still receive satisfaction, so long as it was on her own terms. Instead of drawing away from him as she had initially intended, she pulled him closer, pressing her lips to his. He shifted, pushing her skirts up her thighs and pulling her flush against his body, her legs on either side of his waist. He tucked his hands beneath her buttocks, pulling her atop of him, still kissing her, never breaking contact. He pushed her cloak away and very carefully and deliberately unbuttoned her dress, pushing it down to shoulders, baring her torso to cool air. He broke the kiss and then his mouth was nuzzling her breasts, his tongue darting out to flick her nipple. One of his hands was still beneath her skirts and as his mouth closed over her hardened nipple, his other hand had ventured between her legs, his fingers burying inside her, slipping in and out slowly, teasingly. Anzu gasped and writhed against him as her hands clutched his head.

She was shaking as his fingers increased their pace and he raised his head, his other hand pulling her mouth to his as she whimpered against his lips. Neither of them were even aware of the carriage slowing, intent as they were upon each other. As he slipped a third finger inside her, stretching her further, she pulled her mouth from his, moaning, "Bakura..."

"Are you close?" he asked in such an intense, gruff voice that she was almost afraid to answer him. However, she had no need to, as he could feel her muscles contract around his fingers and liquid drip down onto his hand. A satisfied, triumphant smirk lit his handsome features as, weak and trembling, she slumped against him. He withdrew his hand and licked the fluid from his fingers, listening to her deep breathing. A moment later, the carriage stopped, startling her. She hastily buttoned her dress back up as well as she could and then scrambled off of him just as the door swung upon by the attendant. "Go ahead and take the things inside." The servant nodded and left them to take their trunks inside. Bakura waited for Anzu to smooth her skirts out and throw her cloak over herself before helping her out. She seemed intent on avoiding eye contact, but when he knelt down to kiss her, she received it quite willingly.

"Oh," she breathed, upon seeing the manor when she withdrew from Bakura. She left him, hurrying towards it and then spinning around to look at the scenery. She shaded her eyes and peered around, smiling in spite of her slight aggravation towards Bakura for taking advantage of her weakness in the carriage. The manor was between a copse of trees on a high hill and she could just make out the village through the trees, at the bottom. It was quiet here, with no sounds of town life at all. Her own family rarely left town, preferring to remain in London, although her parents occasionally would take resident in their own country estate, although neither Anzu nor Otogi had ever been there themselves, being left in London. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Bakura moving towards her, but she quickly turned around and hastened inside the manor. It would be just the two of them in the manor for an entire fortnight. She had already given in on the way to the manor...she wasn't so sure how she was going to last the remainder of the two weeks.

X

"Do you really think it was smart to leave them alone there for two weeks, so far away?" Isis asked her husband, looking worried. Seto glanced at her and then cast a sidelong look to Malik, who was sitting with them at dinner. They had enjoyed their meal in relative silence and it had only been a few days since the beginning of Bakura's and Anzu's honeymoon. No one had mentioned any doubts or uneasiness up until now. Seto had been suspicious, given the hot and cold attitude of the couple, even at the wedding, but he had still not been sure what to make of it and Malik, for his part, had not voiced any concerns or shown any type of worry about the two.

"You were the one that offered the use of our manor to them, Isis," Seto reminded her.

"I know," she said, "but that was more so that Bakura wouldn't haul her to France, which I knew was what he wanted to at first. But now, I wonder...was it really a good idea to send them there? There's not hardly a person around. At least in town in France, there would be people around to intervene if anything happened..."

"What exactly do you expect to happen?" Seto asked, exasperated. "Do you think he's going to try to kill her or something?"

"Of course not!" Isis snapped at him.

"Isis," Malik spoke up, "the only thing that you have to fear is that one of them ends up tied up in bed and the servants walk in on one of them naked." Isis stared at him, appearing a bit irritated by his flippant remark. When she turned her eyes down to her soup and took a spoonful of it, although still appearing unsatisfied, he smiled and said, "I promise that no harm will fall on Anzu. If anything, we have to worry about Bakura's well-being if he annoys her too much. That woman has a temper that can rival his and after all, that manor is big enough for them to run and hide from each other."

"I suppose so..."

"They better not break anything," Seto suddenly said, frowning. "Just because it isn't their house doesn't mean they can go around breaking things when they're fighting."

"They shouldn't be fighting on their honeymoon anyway," Isis told him.

"Well, this _is_ Bakura we're talking about...," Malik reminded her before returning to his food.

X

Not for the first time in the past week, Bakura had lost track of Anzu. When this first began, he had found it rather amusing to discover that she was trying to hide from him to avoid upholding her side of the bargain; now, however, he was beginning to find it rather obnoxious, mostly due to the fact that she hid very well. She had resisted sleeping in the same bed with him, as well, which he was going to insist upon changing tonight, even if he had to carry her kicking and screaming to his bedchamber. He had thought, after his success in the carriage, that he would have an easier time to get what he desired, but she was proving to be an incredibly difficult puzzle to crack, not only because she resisted when he was around her, but also because she wasn't allowing herself to get in any situation for him to take advantage. Bakura was not dissuaded, however, although he was getting increasingly irritated.

As he passed a servant, there was a clearing of the throat and Bakura glanced at the man, scowling, but the servant merely jerked a thumb to a door he had just passed, raising his eyebrows meaningfully before he continued on. Bakura stared after him for a moment and then turned to the door, quietly opening it and slipping into the room. It was a spacious study and, on the other side of the room, Anzu was sitting on a divan, reading. When she heard the door open and spotted him, she raised an eyebrow and set the book aside. "Where have you been off to?" she asked, as if he had known all along where she had been. In spite of his frustration, he couldn't help but smirk in amusement at her acting skills.

"I might ask you the same question," he said, locking the door behind him. She glanced at the door, but didn't bother moving or remarking upon the action. "I almost wish this manor was a little smaller...as big as two rooms, in fact."

"I rather like the space. It gives me room to walk."

Bakura blinked at her mischievous smile and realized that she had not, in fact, been hiding as he suspected, but had simply been wandering around just as he had, giving him no chance to catch her at one place. He began to suspect that she had allowed herself to be found today, causing him to hesitate a moment. "I imagine so," was all he said after a pause.

Anzu flashed a sweet smile and then yawned, stretching, pushing her bosom out before she rose to her feet. "I was thinking of walking outside before dinner, actually." As she made to walk past him, he caught her wrist and she turned her blue-eyed gaze to him curiously.

"I'd rather you stay here."

She smiled and reached up, brushing his hair from his forehead before leaning up, brushing her lips across his, teasingly. It had been days since he had so much as gotten a kiss from her and the brief touch caused a burning to erupt in his stomach, spreading out. His grip on her wrist tightened and he pulled her against him, pulling her into a deep kiss. Rather than pull away as he expected her to do, she drew him closer, arching her body against his. She paused, drawing away a bit, her eyes glittering as she said, "You're...already hard?"

"You drive me insane," he growled, pulling her mouth back to his. Perhaps Anzu, too, had been experiencing frustration in spite of her running around the manor avoiding him. He picked her up effortlessly and returned her to the divan, brushing the book off the divan as he laid her there, hovering above her, kissing her intently. His head was feeling fuzzy as her hands reached out for him, her fingers unbuttoning his shirt, pulling it out of his trousers. Bakura buried his face against her neck, suckling on flesh as her hands splayed out on his chest moving up and down to where his pants were. His own hand sought out of her dress, pulling at buttons a bit savagely, although he was gentler when he pulled it off her so that she was only in a slip. He shrugged his own shirt off carelessly, pulling away from her for only a moment before he fitted his hips between her legs, his fingers slipping down her thighs, catching her garter straps as he cupped her buttocks. "Delicious," he rasped, grinding up against her. "You're absolutely...delicious."

When he looked at her, Anzu's eyes were wide and dark with hunger. He smiled, meeting her lips against and then pulled away, standing, surveying her with a gaze that matched hers. Abruptly, she kneeled on the divan and unbuttoned his trousers, pulling them down so that he was fully naked to her. This time, as she pulled him down to the divan so that he was lying down, he knew they would not be interrupted. Her mouth closed over him and he groaned, putting a hand to her head as her warm mouth encased his hardened manhood. He felt her hand close around the base of him and clenched his eyes tight. Perhaps this time...just maybe...

"Anzu," he groaned, guiding her head as her mouth moved up and down along his shift and when he found release from her ministrations, his body stilled, tense, and he watched her through heavy eye as she blinked, surprised by the fluid that filled her mouth. Rather than withdrawing from surprise, she swallowed and then drew away, her tongue licking him away. "Come here," he demanded, sitting up, and she did so, climbing atop him. His hands pulled her slip off and then he was above her, kissing her intensely, his fingers finding her damp center, slipping in and relaxing her before, without a pause, he guided himself in, watching her face cautiously, having little experience with virgins. But her eyes fluttered closed and while she was tight, he slid in with more ease than he was expecting. He kissed her, slipping in and out of her slowly and when she began to move her hips to him, he knew she was ready. "Ah, my dear," he murmured, closing his eyes, holding her hips as he moved inside her. More pleasurable than even the feel of her warmth around him, or even the triumph from receiving what he had been coveting so dearly, was the soft moans and gasps that she emitted. It nearly drove him to the brink to hear her take as much pleasure in the act as he was and for a moment, he forgot that they had been battling and competing to see who's will was stronger, and lost control and lost himself in her.

X

That night, Anzu was easily coaxed into sleeping in bed with Bakura for the remainder of the honeymoon as, he pointed out, she would be sleeping with him when they returned to London anyway. However, Anzu felt that she owed him for his assault on her in the study. She still was not sure how she had decided to give him what she promised; perhaps it had been the tension in her body every time she woke up from a heated dream or the memories of their moments that would flit in her mind. Regardless, Anzu did not regret giving it up to him and, as she expected, it seemed to have caused more frustration on Bakura's part. Throughout dinner, he continued to stare at her like a wolf surveying a rabbit, readying itself to pounce. And, as soon as they had retired to bed for the night, rather than allowing him to act, Anzu pulled him to the bed, kissing him intensely. He returned the kiss with just as much vigor and when, unclothed, she slipped atop of him, she did not give him immediate satisfaction, slowly drawing up on her knees, and then moving down, rocking on him with him sheathed in her.

"You're playing with fire, little Anzu," he murmured, but he did not look angry, but even more aroused than before.

She laughed, rocking against him a bit harder, causing him to groan. "Let's hope I don't get burnt."

When she did allow him some satisfaction, moving up and down, she covered her face with a hand, moaning, wondering vacantly why she hadn't given in sooner if she had known that it would feel this pleasurable. He reached up and took her hand from her face, gasping, "No. I want to see your face." She flashed a sultry smile and lowered her hand obligingly, clutching onto his hand as she rode him. And, for the second time that day, she shuddered as she felt him spill himself in her, as he stilled her, and weak and shaking, Anzu collapsed on him, laying her face on his sweaty chest. After a moment, he withdrew himself out of her and then rolled so they were both lying on their sides.

Bakura was true to his promise he had made when her father had given his consent for their marriage, he rarely allowed Anzu to leave the bedchamber for the remainder of their time at the manor and she was not particularly bothered by this. On the last day, as they prepared to leave, she cast one last look at the manor before smiling and stepping into the carriage, where Bakura followed. She knew that things would not be the same in London and reminded herself throughout the ride back to London that she would not be the only woman he would sleep with. Yet, the thought did not quite bother her and as she drifted into a light, restful slumber with her head tipped on his shoulder, she wondered how well this business arrangement was going to work.

X

London was as diverting as always and, almost as soon as they arrived, Bakura disappeared, likely to Malik's gaming hell and Anzu stayed at his – or rather now, _their_ – townhouse. She wandered around it for awhile, curiously looking through the books in his study, when one of the servants found her to announce she had a guest. Assuming it was Otogi, Anzu left the study and went to the drawing room, surprised to see Malik standing, pouring himself a glass of brandy. "I thought that Bakura went to see you," she said, shutting the doors behind her. Malik smiled.

"No, he's likely been to see Marik. My sister wanted to send Seto to come see if you were alive and well, but I offered. Conveniently, Bakura's not here, so I am even more in advantageous position." He took a drink of his brandy and eyed her before settling on one of the divans, stretching his long legs out before him. "I suppose Bakura must have rushed off to Marik and the fact that he's not here, working on you, must mean that you gave in." Anzu flushed, but merely mumbled unintelligibly, averting her gaze briefly. "There's nothing wrong with it," he said, "but what will you do now? He's gotten what he wants from you, so what will you do now?"

"Exactly as I told him," Anzu said, more comfortable with this vein of the conversation. "I'm in a comfortable position here. I have what I need. He can do what he wishes now that we're back in London and I'll do what I wish."

"Will you really be okay to see him with another woman?"

"Of course," she told him firmly. "I knew he was a womanizer when I met him. Just because I...I'm attracted to him...doesn't mean that I've forgotten that. And, anyway, it extends to me, too, if I can find another man. I don't plan on staying in this arranged marriage for long, after all."

"No," Malik said slowly and then drained the rest of his glass. "No, that's true. Well, why not start with me?" He leaned forward, resting his forearms on his knees, clasping his hands loosely. Anzu blinked. "Until some other man comes along, why not try and see how you like me? And, as I'm Bakura's friend, it will be less suspicious to see us together."

"I...I don't know about that...," Anzu said, her cheeks warming a bit again.

"Tomorrow," he decided, standing up. She rose, as well, looking uncertain. "I'll come get you. Bakura will be busy anyway."

"Alright," she said at last. She did like Malik, as he was the more polite and easy-mannered of the three and there was certainly no denial that he was attractive. He was not quite the man that she was looking for when she had initially made the business arrangement, looking for a man of the _ton_, not a man of trade, but even Otogi had preferred him over Bakura.

"Try to get comfortable here," he said at the door, taking her hand and kissing it. "You'll likely be alone here a lot."

X

Bakura almost choked on his brandy when Malik had joined Marik and him at Marik's Pleasure Pavilions. "You _what?_" Bakura sputtered out at last, coughing on the brandy that hadn't gone down smoothly.

"Good job," Marik cheerfully said, clapping Malik on the shoulder.

"Why are you congratulating him for that?" Bakura demanded irritably.

"Why do you care?" Malik questioned, smiling pleasantly. "She's just a wife-in-name, anyway, right? And who better to start her married courtship than me?"

"She wants a lord, not another man in trade," Bakura told him mulishly.

"I think her family would be willing to overlook that small fact in light of the fact that my reputation is not as tarnished as yours is. Anyway, I just wanted to deliver the news. I have to return to Isis so that she doesn't think _I've_ been murdered, as well." He waved a hand and left Marik's office while Bakura fumed, sloshing more brandy into his glass, where it spilled over into his lap. He swore and tore his handkerchief out of his pocket, mopping his lap up while Marik watched, amused.

"Why _are_ you so annoyed by it anyway?" Marik asked after Bakura had cleaned himself up.

"I'm not annoyed," he said, scowling, drinking his brandy quickly and then standing up. "I'm leaving. I haven't even gotten to bathe yet since I got back into town." Marik watched him leave with raised eyebrows.

" 'Not annoyed,'" Marik muttered once Bakura had left. "Could've fooled me."

X

Anzu had been absorbed in a book she had found in Bakura's study when she heard him arrive back at the townhouse. She poked her head out of the study to find him shaking off one of the servants, but paused at seeing her. It was still strange to her to have a husband and, in addition, to be sleeping at a place that was not at all her home. "Malik stopped by," she said. Bakura instantly was set to scowling. "His sister apparently seems to think that you were going to murder me or something."

"Did he say anything else?" Bakura grumbled.

Anzu hesitated and then, realizing she had no reason to keep it a secret, said, "Well, he would like to take me out tomorrow, so I said yes." He merely grunted at this and then went upstairs. She listening to his stomping and frowned up at the ceiling, muttering, "What's got him in such a foul mood already?"

Upstairs, Bakura had drawn a bath and while the water filled the porcelain tub, he stripped off his clothing, frowning to himself. He, himself, was not so sure why he was behaving thusly. He certainly had no attachments to Anzu and the entire reason for their business arrangement was so that she would be able to live comfortably as a wife and so that she might be able to attract a new variety of suitors. He had not expected Malik, of all people, to jump on this opportunity, even though his friend had shown on more than one occasion that he was interested in Anzu. He supposed he was more irritated by the fact that it was one of his friends going after a woman he had just recently conquered, not to mention Malik had not even waited a day after they had returned to London.

Satisfied by this explanation, Bakura made to slip into the bath and then paused thoughtfully. He grabbed his bathrobe and then threw it on before going downstairs. He found Anzu in his study, curled on the window seat, reading. She hadn't moved, indicating that she didn't realize he was there. Quietly, he crossed the study and leaned down to her, murmuring in her ear, "Aren't you going to join me?"

Anzu jumped, startled. "Don't sneak up on me like that!" He chuckled. "Join you where?"

"The bath," he said with a devious look in his eye. She blinked and then glanced at her book. "I'm sure," he added, taking it from her and laying it on his desk, "it will be here when you come back." He took her hand and pulled her up, kissing her, reaching behind her to pull the pins out of her hair so that her shoulder length hair spilled out. She drew away and gave him a delicious little smile that immediately caused his body to stir, his irritation from a moment ago forgotten.

_TBC_


End file.
